Of Vampires and Riceballs (Discontinued and Reconstructed)
by MysticalMaiden21
Summary: Tohru stumbles upon a small black cat whom she dubs Kuro. But when she finds out that he's a vampire, her life suddenly changes as she finds herself involved in a battle with Tsubaki and his subclass. Wil Tohru have the strength to defeat him with the help of Kuro or will the darkness that is revolving around the past consume her and Kuro? RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in a city somewhere in Japan. School had just ended for first year student Tohru Honda. Tohru was just your normal sixteen year old student who lived a normal life and was just trying to get through it without her mother.

Tohru had just finished shopping for dinner that she has to prepare for herself and her family. It wasn't much and she only had enough to buy rice and some bread. She knew her aunt and her cousins would not like eating leftovers from last nights dinner but right now money was tight for her since she still has to pay for her tuition. She hope they would understand.

While she was on her way home, Tohru stops walking and looks to the side where there was a dark alleyway. Laying on the floor was a small black kitten with long pointy ears and a long tail. Following her instincts, Tohru ran to the cats side. She puts her bag down and looks down at the cat.

It was small and by how skinny it was, it properly fainted by dehydration and starvation. _'Poor thing._ ' she thought. _'Alone without a home. Maybe I should take him home._ ' with a nod, Tohru picks the small cat up and after she has it comfortable in her arms, Tohru picks up her bag and continues her walk home.

'I hope grandfather doesn't mind having a cat around the house.' she thought to herself.

* * *

"Uhh...what is a cat doing here?" Suki, Tohru's cousin, asks her that evening. Tohru looks over her shoulder and smiles. "Oh Suki-chan, can you put some water in a bowl please?" she asks her.

Suki lifts her shoulder off the rems of the door. "You do know cats aren't allowed here right?" she reminded her arrogantly.

Tohru looks up at her and her smile fades. "I..I'm sorry." she apologizes. "It's just, he was lying there in the alleyway alone. I couldn't bring myself to leave him there." Tohru explains to her. She gently strokes the cats back as he slept.

Since she found him, he hasn't woke up. It worried Tohru since she knew he had to eat by how skinny he is. She was concerned for his health but right now she couldn't do anything until he woke up.

Suki rolls her eyes at her cousin. "Seriously why bother? Its properly dead anyways so I don't see why you would keep it." she walks to the kitchen. "Put it back where you found it and finish making dinner." she orders her in a commanding tone.

Tohru looks at the cat and sighs softly. She didn't want to leave him alone in the alleyway so he can die from starvation and hydration. If she takes him back, he'll die and she couldn't live with herself if that happens.

But she was worried her grandfather wouldn't allow her to keep him. Her cousins and aunt already showed their dislike towards the cat, how would he react?

Tohru strokes his back and hears him purr in comfort. Tohru smiles. "I hope grandpa allows you to stay with us." she tells him. "I would be happy if you could." she closes her eyes while she smiles and adds, "I never had a pet before but I always wanted one when I was little."

"Tohru! Are you coming or what?" Suki shouts. Tohru jumps in surprise when her cousin yelled at her. She quickly recovers and she stands up.

Tohru walks to the door and with one last look at the sleeping cat, she tells him, "I'll be back with a bowl okay?" after that she leaves.

* * *

Dinner began and Tohru was in the dining room sitting with her aunt, her two cousins and grandfather. She's been living with her fathers family ever since her mother died a couple of months ago. Her grandfather has been welcoming since the very beginning but Tohru was sad to say it wasn't the same for the others.

They mistreated her and rarely payed much attention to her. Tohru wouldn't lie and say their attitude towards her didn't hurt her. It did and she wished they would get along but, that's easier said than done considering the fact they wanted nothing to do with her unless it came to chores.

Everyone ate in silence as they ate the meal Tohru made. Tohru's grandfather hums and says, "My, this meal is delicious Kyoko-san!" he tells her with a smile.

Tohru smiles in appreciation. "Thank you grandfather. I'm glad you like it."

One of Tohru's cousins, Makoto, groans in disgust. "This is the same dinner we ate last night." he says looking at the plate of curry in disgust. "Honestly Tohru-chan couldn't you have made something differently tonight?"

"I-I'm sorry Makoto-chan!" Tohru apologizes, a sweat rolling down the side of her head. "I didn't have enough money today to buy anything besides rice." she explains to him. "I'll make something to your liking once I get my paycheck I promise!"

He scoffs. "Don't trouble yourself." he says and continues to eat his meal.

Tohru nods a little.

"Oh right, Tohru." Suki speaks. Tohru looks at her. "Wasn't there something you wanted to ask grandpa?" she reminded her, a teasing smile on her lips. "You know, about a pest?"

"A pest?" Yuki, Suki's and Makoto's mother, ask in confusion.

"Yep. Tell them Tohru." Suki says.

All eyes were on Tohru. Tohru fumbles uncomfortably around in her seat. She bites her lower lip and looks at her grandfather.

"Grandpa, today when I was coming home from the supermarket, I found a cat in a alleyway." she tells him as she looks at the table and rubs her hands together underneath it. "A-and I was wondering if I can keep him." then she quickly adds, "But only if I have your permission!"

"A cat?" Yuki says. Everyone, including Tohru, looks at her. "You found a cat in a alleyway and you decided to bring it here!?"

Tohru nervously nods. "Y-yes. But I only brought him because he was alone and was properly starving! I didn't want to leave him there to die!"

"Tohru, you know the rules of this house. No pets allowed!" Yuki reminded her in a hostile tone. "You can't just bring in a stray without our consent. You have to take the cat back where you found it." she tells her.

"B-but Yuki-chan I-"

"Are you defying the rules of this house?" Yuki asks her. Tohru looks down. "N-no..."

"Then you will allow the rules that have been given to you like everyone else in this house. Do I make myself clear?"

Tohru slowly nods, frowning in disappointment. _'Why can't I explain to them properly the reason why I can't leave him there alone? Can't they understand the struggle this cat must have gone through alone?'_

"Now now Yuki, don't be so harsh on Kyoko-san?" Grandfather scolds his daughter. "Father you of all people understand why we can't keep a cat in the house." Yuki tells him.

"We hardly have room as it is, especially with all these people living here."

"Oh we could make room for one cat." Grandfather tells her. Looking at Tohru, he tells her, "You may keep the cat Kyoko-san."

Tohru smiles in happiness. She claps her hands together in delight. "Really grandfather? Oh thank you!" she hugs him earning her a chuckle from him.

"I promise to look after him. You have my word." she tells him.

"I'm sure you will." he says.

Behind them, Yuki and her kids scowl unhappily.

* * *

After dinner was over and she was done with the dishes, Tohru quickly runs to her room to check up on her cat.

He was still sleeping on her pillow. He was laying flat on his back, his tail was in the air swinging left to right. Tohru giggles seeing the position he was in. He looked very adorable. She runs to the side of the bed and kneels down to face the sleeping cat.

"Guess what? My grandfather allowed me to have you stay here! Isn't that great?" she says excitedly. He only rolls to his side. Tohru giggles and she suddenly remembers something, "Thats right! Grandfather gave me something to to give you."

She takes something out of her pocket and shows it to the cat even though he was still sleeping. "Its a collar." she says. "According to grandfather, they had a family cat before I was born. He kept this collar in case he decided to get another cat. He said I can give it to you since you'll be staying with us for now on."

Tohru gently picks him from her pillow and rests him on her shoulder. She takes the collar out and slowly hangs it around his neck. When she clips it on, Tohru holds him high in the air.

"It fits you very well!" she says. "You look very cute, especially with the bell." she pulls him down and holds him in her arms. She cradled him as if she were holding a baby.

A small smile graced upon her face. "I'm going to name you Kuro." he only purrs in response.

"Welcome to your new home Kuro."

* * *

It was nighttime and Tohru was peacefully sleeping in her sleeping bag when she noticed Kuro wasn't sleeping on her pillow. Tohru wakes up half asleep and sits up, looking around her room, wondering if Kuro had run off while she was sleeping. She crawls out of bed and wonders outside her room, searching for him.

"Kuro, where are you?" She asks tiredly in a whisper. Tohru walks to the kitchen that was connected to the living room. When she walks there, she was confused, wondering why fridge was open. But what confused her the most was who was in the fridge.

Looking inside the fridge was a boy who looked a few years older then her. Noticing that someone was in the kitchen with him, said teen looks at her.

He has blue long shaggy hair with a matching blue jacket with the black hoodie resembling cat ears. He had a bored expression on his face and bags underneath his eyes. That's what shocked her the most. She's never seen red eyes on anyone such as his.

"Who-who are you?" She asks him.

The boy sighs and looks away from her. "This is going to be so troublesome, I could just die." He says before looking away.

"K-Kuro?" Was all Tohru managed to say before a bright flash of light appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"K-Kuro?" Tohru says before a bright flash of light appeared out of nowhere. Tohru shrieks in surprise. She stares at the chain like light and her eyes trace down the chain. It was rotating around Kuro's neck who looked angry rather then surprised.

Suddenly, as soon as the flash appeared, it disappeared in an instant. Tohru looks around in confusion wondering where it had gone. Most importantly what caused it to appear.

"What-what was that?" she asks. "Where did it come from?"

Kuro groans annoyingly. "Shut up will ya? You ask to many questions! One at a time." Tohru blushes in embarrassment. "Right. I'm sorry." she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Tohru, Tohru is that you?" she hears Yuki call her from her room. Tohru shrieks when she hears her aunt. "Y-yes Yuki-chan. I-it was me."

She hears her sigh. "Be quiet next time. All of us have to wake up early in the morning you know." she stays quiet afterwards.

Positive that her aunt was asleep, Tohru sighs out in relief and looks at Kuro. When she didn't find him on his spot, Tohru quickly looks around the living room until she spots him in the kitchen, going through the fridge. Smiling in relief, Tohru walks behind him.

"So who are you?" she asks him in a whisper. "A-are you Kuro?"

"I'm no one special." he tells her in a bored tone. "I'm just a kind hearted shut in wondering from place to place." he looks at her. "One who happens to be a vampire."

'Vam-vampire?" she says in shock. 'So that means...' "Are you going to drink my blood?" she asks terrified of the thought of someone sucking on her blood.

He shot her a dumbfounded look through his bored exterior. "Sounds like a lot of work, why would I want to go through that? And what makes you think your the kind of person I'd bite? Don't jump on your conclusions and start judging on people."

Tohru rapidly shakes her head while she waved her hands to him. She ran towards him with her hands clapped together and leans up to him, causing him to lean back a little. "No I wasn't judging you! Its just I've never seen a vampire before, thats all!" she explains to him.

"If I insulted you however I'm very sorry!" she says anyways. Kuro raises an eyebrow but doesn't press it any further. 'This girl is weird.' he thought. Kuro goes through the fridge again.

"S-so um...how are you a human?" Tohru asks him.

"Hm?"

"I mean...I thought you were just a cat yet your human, not only that but a vampire and...mmm..." she didn't know what else to say. Its obvious she didn't have a clue to this situation. She just found out the cat she took in is really a vampire and now she doesn't know what to say or do. In short, she was speechless.

"Listen, if your worried about me drinking your blood or whatever, don't bother. I'm not planning on staying here long." he tell her.

"Heres the soda." he mumbles to himself.

"Huh? Leaving? But where?" she asks him.

He shrugs."I don't know. Anywhere but here that's for sure." he says. Kuro closes the fridge and opens the lid of the soda can.

Once he was done taking a sip from it, Kuro yawns loudly. "All of this talking is making me exhausted. Hey do you have any leftovers? I'm kinda hungry."

"N-no I don't sorry. Wait! I still don't understand how your human."

He groans in annoyance. "Why does it even matter? I'm leaving anyways. Once I'm gone you'll have already forgotten about me and you'll go on living your life. So why bother asking me these questions?"

"Because I took you in and I'm so confused because all this time I thought you were a cat and your not."

Tohru blushes in embarrassment when she realised she changed in front of him when she was getting ready for bed. She covers her face with her hands and asks him, "Did you...I...um did you...did you happen to see me change into my pajamas by any chance?" she asks him, worried.

"I may be many things but a pervert isn't one of them." he tells her. Kuro takes another sip from his soda. "So no I didn't see you. I had my eyes closed the entire time." he finishes once he stops drinking.

Tohru sighs in relief. She was glad. She wouldn't know what to do if he saw her in her undergarments.

"So how are you human then? How are you able to transform into two forms?" she asks him curious.

Kuro groans. "Humans are so stupid. Honestly I can barely bare it." he says to himself. He sighs again and crouches down to the floor. "Explaining is such a pain. But fine. I'll tell you everything you need to know. But you better listen closely because I"m not going to repeat myself."

Tohru nervously gulps but nods anyways. She was really interested to what he had to tell her and whatever questions she asked could possibly be answered from what he will tell her.

"Vampires like me only drink blood from the master we have a contract with and we only follow the orders of our master even if they are bothersome. There's a name for vampires like me and it's called Servamps." he explains to her.

Tohu blinks. "So...did I accidentally make a contract with you?" She asks with raised eyebrows and her head titled.

"Kinda but its only temporary." he says. "If I don't drink your blood in the next twenty-four hours, the contract will automatically be canceled so you don't have to worry."

"I...I see." was all she managed to say. Tohru sits on a nearby seat and thinks about the information Kuro gave her just a while ago.

She accidentally made a contract with a vampire who she believed was a cat. And now she's under a contract with said vampire until the twenty-four hours are up. But it can only be canceled if he doesn't drink her blood.

Well, what do you do in a situation like this? She was just a simple high school student who was just trying to get through life without her mother. And now she has a vampire under her command. What is she supposed to do?

Well for one thing, she can't allow Kuro to leave in the middle of the night. For all she knew he hasn't ate yet and secondly, she was worried where he would go once their contract was over. Did he have a place to stay? Was he alone? Where is he going to go when he leaves?

"Well, if the contract is only temporary, it would be best if you stay with me." she tells him. Then she quickly says, "But only until the 24 hours are up that's all!"

Kuro raises a eyebrow in confusion. "Even though you know who I'm really am, you would still risk a vampire to stay with you?" he asks her in ridiculousness. "Are you an idiot? Letting a stranger stay with you, what will your parents say?"

He looks around. "Speaking of which, where are your parents?" he asks her while he looks around the living room from where he stood. "I remember you mentioned your old man, and the other three. But I haven't seen your mom and dad yet."

Tohru looks down in sadness. "My mom...my mom died a couple of months ago in May." she tells him. "I lost her in a car accident while she was on her way to work. And my father, he died when I was three years old so I rarely remember him."

Speaking about her parents, especially her mothers recent death, it still pains her a bit that she weren't here anymore. But she knew her mother would want her to move on and continue to live on, even if it means she wasn't there anymore.

Tohru smiles a little and looks at Kuro who still has his back turned to her. "I wouldn't mind your company however. And besides, I would very much like to know you better before you left. We could even become be friends."

Kuro doesn't reply right away to the last part. Instead, all he said to her was, "Your such an idiot."

* * *

"Hey Tohru... Tohru...Tohru!"

Tohru shoots her head up from her table and looks around. "Huh?! What?!" She looks up at Uotani and Hanajima. They look at her in confusion. "Are you okay Tohru?" Uo asks her. "You normally don't sleep during class."

Tohru blushes in embarrassment and smiles sheepishly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I rarely had any sleep last night. I didn't get in trouble did I?" She asks worriedly. Uo shakes her head. "Nah. Hanajima took care of it." She tells her.

"Yes. And for now on she will not disturb you while you are sleeping ever again." She replies.

"Anyways," Uo says changing the subject. "Hanajima and I were wondering about going to Wacdonalds after school. Want to come?" Uo asks her.

Tohru apologically shakes her head. "I'm sorry Uo-chan but I'm busy after school. I have work tonight." Uo awws in disappointment. "Aw really? Again? We rarely hang out anymore now that your taking up extra hours."

"I know but I promise I'll make up to you. I'm just trying to save up for my school tuition and I'm trying to save up for a place of my own you know?"

"Still, you work hard everyday. Its not healthy." Uo says.

"Don't worry Uo-chan. Everything is just fine." she reassures her.

"Well if your sure. But I'm just watching out for you Tohru. Everything is going okay at your grandfathers house right?"

Tohru nods. "Yes, its going fine."

"He is feeding you properly right? And those idiots aren't stealing your money right?"

"N-no of course not!" Tohru says leaning back on her chair as Arisa leans towards her while she asked different questions.

Arisa hums and backs away. "Alright, if you say so. But if you're having any problems, tell me okay? Your grandpa is okay but I don't trust your aunt or your cousins. I'm just making sure they haven't done anything to trouble you."

Tohru nods in response. There was no doubt Arisa and Hanajima hate Tohru's aunts and her kids guts. They met in her mothers funeral and lets just say things didn't go well. Since then, the girls have held a great dislike for Yuki, Suki, and Makoto.

And Tohru understood why. The three weren't the most kindest of people. That's why Arisa, Sakuya and Hanajima worried about Tohru most of the time. She was kind but also naive and people like her were always taken advantage of.

"So whats causing you to space out?" Uo asks changing the subject. "Is it work?" Tohru shakes her head.

Work wasn't in her mind. It was actually Kuro and the shocking discovery she made last night.

As it turns out, the cat she found isn't really a cat. He's actually a vampire who disguises as a cat. Now you must be thinking, a vampire? Really, whose going to believe she found a real life vampire?

Well as crazy as it sounds, Tohru actually met a vampire and as it turns out, it was her cat who she found on the exact day. It was a lot to take in since her discovery and honestly, she was still trying to wrap her head around it.

"Well, if you get out of work early, meet us at Wacdonald's, 'kay?"

Tohru nods. The bell rings and their first class already begun.

* * *

School came to an end and Tohru was walking to work alone. While she was walking, she felt her backpack ruffle and move around. Tohru stops walking and looks at at her bag.

The zipper opens and out comes Kuro in his cat form. Tohru smiles. "Good afternoon Kuro. Did you have a nice nap?" she asks him.

"It's too cramped in there." he tells her. "I hardly got a moment of sleep without feeling the bag move around like an earthquake."

Tohru apologetically smiles. "I'm sorry. I wish there were some way I could make you comfortable in there."

He shakes his head, yawning in the process. "Don't bother. I'll get used to it."

Tohru doesn't press the matter any further and continues her walk.

Tohru was walking down the road , thinking about what to make for dinner once she got out of work. She walks through the bustling crowd as she hurries herself to get to work. While Tohru was walking, someone grabbed her from the arm. Tohru yelps in surprise when said person blocked her eyesight.

"Guess who?~" someone sang.

Tohru calms down in a second when she recognizes the voice. "Sakuya!"

The person, Sakuya, awws in disappointment. "Aww man! How'd you guess?" Tohru turns around and faces him.

"Because you've played the same trick on me for two years now." she explains to him with a giggle.

Sakuya laughs a bit. "Well how else am I going to make an enterence for my favorite girl?"

Tohru blushes. Sakuya and Tohru have known each other since elementary but they didn't become friends until two years before. Since then, Sakuya has been friends with the girls. Especially Tohru whom he was closest to.

"Sakuya where were you today? You missed school today." Tohru asks him.

"I was at a doctors appointment." he tells her tucking his hands inside his pocket. "You know, the usual check-up." he shrugs carelessly.

"Anyways, are you heading off to work?" he asks her. Tohru nods. "Yes, right now actually."

"Right. Hey, you work by the station right, inside that big building right? By the subway?" Sakuya asks her. Tohru nods.

"Well you better be careful." he warns her as he leans towards her with his voice low. "There's strange stuff going on. It wouldn't be a good idea walking alone all by yourself."

Tohru tilts her head in curiosity and she looked surprised, worried even. "Oh?"

He points at her and says, "You might even run into a vampire!" Tohru tensed at his words.

"R-really?" a small drop of sweet rolled down on the side of her head.

"You don't believe me? Just listen to this! Rumors has it they've been attacking around the area and drink the blood from their victims!" he tells her.

"H-huh?" thats been going on where she works? If what he said was true, why now is she hearing about this? Wouldn't her boss have warned her and the other co-workers?

"Really?" she asks.

"Really! They're some sort of street slasher! He's already claimed like ten victims and they all had bite marks on their necks and arms. And not only that, but I've heard he sucks all the blood right out of them!" he tells her.

"O-oh...is that so..." _'Could this be another vampire like Kuro_?' she thought.

"Now, how much can you guess all of what I said was fake!?" he asks her with a smile on his face.

"What? So none of that was true?" she asks him.

Sakuya laughs. "Of course its not. Vampires don't exist. They only belong in books and movies. If they did however, we'd be in big trouble." he says.

Tohru doesn't respond and looks down. She wanted to correct him and tell him that vampires did indeed exist and that one was currently in her backpack right now. But she found herself quiet. Even if she could tell Sakuya Kuro was a vampire, she couldn't risk Kuro getting hurt or worse.

Besides, there was a chance Sakuya wouldn't believe her.

When Tohru didn't laugh or smile at his joke, Sakuya says in a serious and apologetic tone, "H-hey Tohru. I didn't scare you did I? Sorry, I was just messing with you that's all." he rubs the back of his neck.

Tohru looks at him. Hearing his apology, Tohru quickly dismisses it saying, "No! You have nothing to be sorry for! I was just thinking that's all!"

"Really? What is it?" he asks concerned.

Tohru shakes her head. "Its nothing really."

"Are you sure? Because you can tell me anything Tohru. We are friends after all."

Tohru nods. "Yes, we are. But really, nothing is wrong. You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Because of her living circumstances with her fathers family, Tohru took a job by the train station. She was a cleaning lady and she was very good at her job. Since she was a fast cleaner, Tohru finished early then the other cleaners which also gave her extra time to either go home or help out. She picked the latter.

"What time are we leaving? I'm hungry." Kuro says still in his cat form. Tohru looks up from her sweeping and looks at him. She gives him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Kuro. Just give me another hour then we'll leave okay?" Kuro groans and slumps his head on the table he was sitting on.

"Why don't you stop working and sit? You can watch how cute I am." he lays on his back and rocks side to side, his bell tingling.

Tohru awws and claps her hands together. She kneels down to face him and says, "You are cute that's adorable!" she shakes her head afterwards and says, "No! I can't be distracted!" she stands up and continues to sweep.

"I need to focus on work right now!" while she sweeps, Kuro opens one eye and watches her clean. He's never seen a teenager her age work this hard before. Well, she is living alone so maybe thats why she's dedicated to her job. And school work. Seriously, she had more books then most kids had.

She was a dedicated hard worker and Kuro wondered what kind of girl his Eve really was. Then again, there wasn't much to the girl. Most boys would call her cute but he thought she was pretty average. She's nice, really naive and kinda a ditz by the many times she's tripped while she worked. She seemed to be the type who always saw the glass half full.

In short, Tohru is the kind of person Kuro feared.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

An hour has passed since and it was already night time. After she put away the trash, Tohru and Kuro exited the back of the building. In an instant, Kuro turns back into a human. The sudden transformation surprised Tohru. He yawns and looks at her afterwards.

"What?"

Tohru shakes her head. "N-nothing. Lets go."

They walked down the sidewalk side by side through the late night crowd. While they walked, Tohru looks at Kuro. It was still odd seeing Kuro transforming into a cat then to human and it's going to take a little getting used to but,Tohru couldn't help but find the ability amazing.

To have the power to transform into an animal? What an amazing talent! Its not something you see everyday especially in the real world. However, considering Kuro is a real vampire who transforms into an animal, maybe the real world wasn't normal as she thought it would be.

"Everyone should already be asleep by the time we get home. Would you like to eat something before you go?"

Kuro shrugs. "Sure. I could eat." he tells her. Tohru smiles in delight, happy that Kuro will stay a little longer.

As they were walking in the market place, Tohru spots Hanajima and Uo walk out of a Wacdonald's. Both girls were also surprised to see Tohru and a unfamiliar blue-haired boy next to her.

"Tohru, we weren't expecting to see you here." Uo says surprised.

"Arisa and I thought you were staying at work late and weren't coming." Hana says.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan." Tohru says in surprise. "Oh, well I finished work so they let me go." she tells them.

Uo looks at Kuro who was disinterested in the conversation the three girls were having. She points at him. "Whose this guy?"

Tohru panics. Now this is it. It was either she tells them Kuro is a vampire or she could lie to them. But she didn't want to do that. She couldn't lie to them but she can't just downright tell them he's a vampire! They'll never believe her!

"Uh...well...umm..."

"I'm Ash." Kuro speaks. "Tohru and I met while she was working." he tells them.

Uotani blinks. "So your a new coworker of hers?" Hana asks. Kuro nods. "Yea' I started today."

'He just lied to them without breaking a sweat!' Tohru screamed in her head in shock.

"Well my names Arisa Uotani and this is Saki Hanajima. Nice to meet you, Ash?" she said in uncertainty. Kuro hums and tells Tohru, "I'll be inside." Tohru nods and the three of them watch him go inside.

Once Kuro (Ash) was gone, Uo looks at Tohru and asks her, "Okay, spill the beans, how did you guys actually meet?" Uo asks with her arms crossed.

"What?"

"You and blue hair who else? Does he really work with you?" she asks.

"Of course. He helps clean." Tohru says.

"He doesn't look like the type that would clean. Or do work." Uo says looking at Kuro who was sitting down with his chin resting on his arm and his eyes closed.

"He's strange isn't he?" Hana says.

"Your the one to talk." Uotani says with a chuckle.

"No. I sense strong wave signals coming from him. They're...odd..."

"How so?" Tohru asks.

Before Hana could continue, a man dressed in a white suit and a pink hat landed in front of them. Tohru, her friends and everyone around them stopped what they were doing and looked at the pink haired man.

"Good evening and salutations everyone!" The man shouts. "Stop what you are doing and check out my amazing trick!" he takes off his hat and pulls out two swords.

The crowd roared with amazement. "Thank you! Thank you! You're all so kind!"

While everyone around them was amazed by his act, Tohru, Uo and Hana were the only ones not.

'Something is off about this man.' Tohru thought skeptically. 'I just can't put my finger on it.'

"Its just a street performer." Uotani speaks breaking Tohru out of her thoughts. "Whats so great about that?" Uo says with a scoff. "We'll just leave you and blue guy then. See ya Tohru." Uo says her farewells and was about to leave with Hana when the man grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey girly." Uo looks behind him and gives the guy a dirty look. "Why are you touching me?" Uo asks him.

"Thats a good question." he says. "Tell me audience, why do you think I stopped this girl?" he asks everyone.

"Is it one? Because she ignored me? Two: because she cut in front of me? Three: I'm very hungry? Or four: Because she ignored me?!" he shouted the last part. "Well the answer to your question is-"

Then to everyones shock and disgust, the man sank his teeth into Uo's neck causing a lot of blood to spill out. Everyone in the crowd that was watching screamed or stared in horror.

"All of the above! This idiot is dead! And I'll kill anyone else who dares to ignore me!"

'Oh my gosh! Oh my-Uo-chan!' Tohru yells.

The man throws an unconscious Uo to the ground where Hana and Tohru were standing. She fell to the floor and they ran to her side.

"Uo-chan! Stay awake!" Tohru shouted through the crowds screams. "Please stay awake!"

Tohru felt her eyes sting with tears. She can't lose Uo-chan. She can't lose her. Not Uo...please not Uo...

The man continues to laugh manically as he swung back and fourth on a lamp pole. Tohru looks up from Aria and stares at the man.

'Who is this man? Is he a vampire like Sakuya mentioned before?' she thought.

"Its much more fun seeing a vampire rather then a human isn't it?" he asks them as he continues to swing. "You should know! Yes, you picked one up yesterday!" he was speaking to Tohru.

"W-why would you do this!? You hurt my friend!" Tohru shouted. 'Where's Kuro? Did he run away with the crowd?'

"Who are you?! Are you a friends of Kuro's?" she asks him.

The man makes a buzz sound. "Wrong!" he jumps off the pole and lands on his feet. "I hate that wittle-little black cat! He's the absolute worse!" he then takes out his swords from the inside of his hat and slowly traces his finger on the blade with a crazed look on his face.

"Thats why I'll kill you if you try to protect him." he laughs.

"Kill me?" Tohru whispers.

"Now then!" he flings his hands in the air. "How about a round of applause, yes?" then the man starts jumping place to place calling out for Kuro.

"Come out, come out wherever you are kitty!" he shouts. Where are you Sleepy Ash~?! Make an enterence and gives us a show!"

He grabs onto a pole and starts swinging around it. "Come out Ash and lets kill all these pathetic little humans! Besides, isn't that what you like best? You want this to be this way too-argh!" he was cut off when Kuro slams his foot on his face, sending him flying to a store and crashing through it.

"Kuro!" Tohru shouted in relief when she see's him. "What is that guy talking about? Who is he?" she asks him.

"More importantly for right now we should get out of here!" he grabs her waist and drags her away from Uo and Hana. Hana looks at Tohru and shouts, "Tohru!" but her cries were ignored as Tohru disappears with Kuro.

Kuro leads them to a alleyway. They were still running when Tohru stops them. Kuro looks at her. "Are you an idiot?! Why did you stop?" he asks her.

"Where are we going? My friends are back there we have to help them!" Tohru tells him.

"We should just go." he tells her. "If we don't, he'll just continue to attack us."

"No! We can't leave! If we do he'll kill everyone there!" she says. "Please, your a vampire, there must be a way for you to stop him." she begs him.

He snatches his hand away from her grasp and turns his back on her. "I don't know who that guy is, I've got nothing to do with it." he tells her. "Let somebody else take care of it."

"Kuro please." Tohru begs to him. "If we don't do something he'll kill my friends and everyone else there!" Tohru looks down. "I'm not going to leave innocent people to be attacked because we ran away."

She was scared. She's terrified about everything that has happened. She just witnessed one of her best friends get attacked and if she didn't do anything right now, Hana will be attacked along with many other people. She can't just do nothing and let that happen.

But what can she do? She's just a normal highschool student whose just trying to get through life on her own. How will she be able to save people if she wasn't strong or have powers?

Kuro groans. "What a pain." he says.

"I can't do anything. I don't have the power to change things. Somebody should do something about this. Someone...someone else." he looks at her.

"Everyone always says something like that. Sounds like the right mindset to me." he says.

Tohru didn't respond. She was trying to come up with a plan that will save everyone from the vampire. But that was proving to be difficult since shes dealing with a dangerous man.

'Think Tohru think! What would you do? Oh, what can I do? I don't have powers! Kuro isn't going to help. And if I don't act quickly, Uo-chan is going to bleed to death and Hana-chan and many others are going to get attacked. What should I do?'

Suddenly, she remembers the contract she and Kuro were still under. In a couple of hours the contract will be broken and Kuro will be gone if she didn't seal it right now. If she chose to seal it right now, there could be a chance that she'll save Hana and Uo-chan. But was she willing to take it? To seal a contract with a vampire?

"We still have a few hours before the contract is cancelled correct?" she asks him.

"Your asking about that right now?" he asks her.

"If...if I allow you to seal it with me, then will you help me?" she continues to ask.

"Your really going to deal a contract with a vampire like me, just to save a bunch of people?"

"Its like you said. Someone always says someone else should do something that they don't want to do. But there are people who are willing to do something because they're willing to help even if it means they get nothing out of it." she smiles a little. "But as long as you help someone, even if its just one person, then that's all it matters."

Tohru rolls her sleeve up and says with as much confidence she can utter, "Kuro, together, you and I will defeat him. As a team."

Kuro 'tsks'. "I don't know how you expect me to do anything. Its been at least hundred years since I drank blood. If anything, I'm more of a cat then a vampire." he then stands before her and he pulls her close to him. Tohru blushes by the close proximity between them.

"But if you're serious about this," he grabs her arm and continues, "There's no point fighting it. You're my Eve now." With his mouth wide open, Kuro sinks his teeth into her arm and sucks in her blood.

Tohru winces in pain. She closes her eyes and tries to endure the pain. She wished for the pain to stop but she already made her decision. There was no turning back. She was doing this for Uo-chan and Hana-chan. And if she didn't stop him soon, there was a chance he may attack Sakuya. She can't risk to lose those she cares about.

When he lets go of her arm, Kuro licks the blood off his lips and the same flash light reappeared around her waist and on his neck. Whats different was a black chain appeared as well and it hung where the light was.

"Lets gets this over with then." he says.


	4. Chapter 4

Belkia walked out of the destruction of the store once he managed to regain his strength. He groans painfully as he rubs the side of his head.

"Where the hell did he go?" he asks himself angrily. He notices Hana still trying to wake a unconscious Arisa. He laughs to himself darkly. "Maybe he and that pesty little girl will come back if I play with the audience." Belkia walks towards them.

"Arisa, say something! Arisa!" Hana shouts in urgency. ' _Damn it! Where did Tohru go?!_ ' she thought to herself.

Hana stops automatically when Arisa rests her hand on her arm. "H-Hana..." she meekly says.

"Arisa!"

"What? The brat is still alive?" Belkia says in disbelief when he stands behind Hana. Hearing his voice, Hana looks at him with much hatred in her eyes.

"You!" she sneered.

"Why are you looking at me like I did something bad? She deserved it for ignoring me." Belkia tells her.

"You-your a monster! Why are you here?!" Hana yells at him.

Belkia laughs and he takes his sword out of his hat. He holds it above his head and just when he was about to strike, Kuro jumps in and knocks him away from Hana and Arisa, sending him flying.

Hana blinks in surprise. "Y-you.." she breathes out.

"Hana-chan!" she hears Tohru shout. Hana looks where she heard Tohru and the first thing she noticed was a chain attached around her wrist. "Tohru...what did you-?"

"Hana-chan, get Uo-chan away from here and leave!" Tohru yells at her.

"What? I don't-"

"Please Hana-chan!" Tohru shouted desperately. "Go and take Uo-chan to the hospital and quick! I'll explain everything once I get the chance okay?" Tohru gives her a reassured smile that showed she will be okay. But will she? Everything was going to fast for Hana that she couldn't think straight.

Whats going to happen to Tohru? And why does she have that chain on her?

"You better listen to your friend." Kuro tells her. She looks at him. "Huh?"

"Its not safe for you here. Leave now."

Hana looks at Tohru who nods. Hana carries Arisa on her back and tells Tohru, "Be careful Tohru! Please!" and with that she runs off with Arisa.

Tohru watches her friends leave and she nods when Hana was out of sight. ' _Don't worry Hana-chan. I'll be alright.'_

"So," Belkia speaks. "You sealed your contract." he stands up from the ground while he picks up his sword. "This could be a problem for me." He puts on his hat that fell when Kuro hit him.

"So, what do we do?" Kuro asks Tohru. Tohru looks at Belkia and thinks up a plan. Flashes of Uo getting attacked and Hana almost getting killed appeared in her head. The blood she witnessed and the lives that could have been taken tonight made Tohru angry. That was something she didn't feel all to often but considering she was facing the murder that Sakuya mentioned earlier, well...then there was one thing she had to do.

"We'll defeat him!" Tohru says.

"I never took you as a manga fan." Kuro comments. He sighs. "I really don't want to fight him." Kuro says to himself before he stands up and swipes the air with his clawed hands.

A gush of wind hits Belkia and Tohru causing the dirt to fly past them. It was so strong Tohru had to keep her feet hard and steady so she wouldn't fly away.

"Unfortunately," he continues. "Servamps have to obey their masters orders. Fine then, I take no responsibility for my actions for now on." he runs to Belkia and shouts, "Or submit to your demands!"

In a speed of light, Kuro leaps to Belkia and in a blink of an eye, slashes him across the body causing Belkia to spit out his blood in a horrible gurgling sound.

Tohru gasps in horror once she saw what happened. She covers her mouth with her hands in horror and sees Belkia pummel to the ground with a painful but surprised look.

' _I...I did that.._.' she thought. ' _I made Kuro do that..._ '

Kuro walks to Belkia and forcefully picks him up by his hair. "Kuro..." Tohru says.

Kuro looks at her and just one stare send chills down Tohrus spine. They were cold like a murder. They held no emotion whatsoever other than bloodlust.

"Stop it Kuro that's enough. Let him go and lets go home." Tohru tells him in a slow but commanding tone.

But just as she feared, Kuro was about to finish Belkia off by slicing his neck off. Jumping into action, Tohru tugs on the chain causing Kuro to stop what he was about to do.

Kuro grunts. "Kuro you have to listen to me and stop!" she yells. "He's hurt! He can't fight anymore so stop! Please!" she begs him desperately.

Kuro follows her demand and drops Belkia fall to the ground. Tohru almost sighs in relief when Belkia groans angrily. He then shouts, "You brat! You brat! You brat! How dare you!? You just sprouted the deadly vampire parade and its coming right at you!" he spits out blood but continues.

"Its a runaway train with no stops in between you useless waste of blood!"

 _'What is he talking about? What does he mean by that?_ ' Tohru thought to herself as she listens to him.

Belkia picks up his hat that managed to not get lost through the fight. "Well guess that's a wrap for me then." he says. Then he puts on his hat and a puff of smoke appears out of nowhere.

Tohru coughs and swipes the smoke away from her. When it was gone, she looks down at the spot Belkia was. But she was surprised when she found a doll version of Belkia instead.

Kuro and Tohru stare at it. "He-he turned into a doll?" Tohru wonders out loud. She picks him up and looks at it. "Is he...dead?"

Panicking, she shouts, "Did we just kill a vampire and now he's a doll?! Oh my gosh I'm sorry! I only meant for Kuro to injure you so you wouldn't have to fight anymore! Oohh I'm so sorry!" she apologizes.

Kuro confusingly stares at Tohru and her reaction over Belkia. She stops when Belkia laughs.

"Of course I'm not! I'm a vampire you stupid, stupid girl." he says. Kuro then japs his claw into Belkia's hat and starts to swing him back and fourth.

"Stop don't shake me! I get bad motion sickness!" Belkia whines.

Tohru sighs in relief when Belkia spoke, proving to be alive. She calms herself and once she managed to collect herself, she asks him, "Uhh...Sir..." Tohru nervously speaks. "Who are you? And why did you decide to attack Kuro even though he's like you?" she asks him.

"Because obviously those were my orders from my boss." Belkia tells her as Kuro continues to shake him.

Tohru raises an eyebrow. "Your boss?"

"Of course you idiot who else? You see I have a master as well and his name is Tsubuki. And boy does he hate Sloth. Do you hear that?" he asks Kuro. "You've got some pretty powerful enemies kitty."

"Maybe. But I don't think I know anyone by the name of Tsubuki." Kuro tells him.

"That's right. You don't know him Servamp. Poor, poor, poor Tsubuki! Nobody knows who he is. That's why he wants blood to rain down! That's why Tsubuki wants to kill so badly!

To destroy his siblings, humans, society, the whole world! He wants anyone who doesn't know who he is to die!"

"Its not my fault I don't know who this Tsubuki guy is." Kuro tells him. "What a pain."

Suddenly the chain breaks and Belkia falls to the ground with an 'ahh'!

"The chains are gone. But why?" Tohru asks.

Kuro groans exhaustingly and lays on his stomach with his arms and legs out. Tohru gasps in concern. "Kuro are you alright?" she asks him.

"Quite the opposite really. My body is definitely going to feel swore for a couple of days. This is your fault." he says.

Tohru sighs in relief. ' _Well at least he's alright. I don't know what I'll do if Kuro ends up injured. Or worse._ ' she thought to herself.

Suddenly, she falls to her knees and Tohru falls to the ground. Why does it feel as if all the energy was drained out of her body?

' _Whats happening to me?_ ' she thought. ' _Why can't I feel my body move?_ '

The last thing Tohru saw before she closed her eyes was Kuro in his cat form and Belkia on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Tohru wakes up to a jolt the next day. "Kuro!" she shouts once she wakes up.

Tohru blinks and looks at her surroundings. "What the? How did I get here in a hotel room?" she asks herself in confusion. The hotel room was nice. The walls were a cream color with some lamps hanging from the wall. She laid in a single queen-sized bed covered in soft blue covers and two fluffy pillows.

Kuro was still on his cat form and was (thankfully) sleeping on a pillow next to hers.

"How on earth did I get here?" she thought to herself out loud. "I don't remember getting a room yesterday. Wait...yesterday!"

Last nights events played in her head when she suddenly remembered Belkia and his attack. She then remembers Belkia attacking Arisa and Hana having to comfort her on her own while Tohru sealed the contract with Kuro.

Oh yeah, the contract. She's Kuro's Eve now and he is her Servamp. Which, in simple terms means they're partners.

In all honesty, Tohru thought for a second everything that happened was nothing but a dream. But considering how real her memories were, it wasn't hard to convince her that wasn't a dream.

Tohru checks the time next to the bed. She gasps. "Oh no I'm late!" she says. She puts the clock down and starts waking Kuro up.

She tugs on the side of his stomach. "Kuro, wake up." she whispers. "We have to go."

Kuro lays on his stomach and flings his paws at Tohru. "Hey, quit it it!" he whines tiredly. "I was having an amazing dream! I finally found it, my prize: ultimate pillow!"

Tohru almost gushes at Kuro's dream but stops herself from doing so. "Sorry Kuro but we have to leave now." she picks up Kuro and runs to the door.

Kuro rubs his eye with his paw while she opens the door. "Huh? Where are we going? Why are we leaving? The bed was comfortable."

"I'm late for school!" she tells him. "I can't miss a day and I can't be late. I promised mom."

She runs down the hall as she carries Kuro with her. "By the way Kuro?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? Do you have your energy back?"

"Still sore." he says.

"I'm sorry." she apologizes. She ends up in front of a elevator. She presses the down button and waits for the door to slide open. "Sorry for what?" he asks wondering what she was apologizing for.

The door opens and Tohru walks in. "About yesterday. You said you didn't want to fight him yet...I made you anyways." she looks down in shame.

"I put my needs before your own and...I'm sorry." her lower lip trembles and her eyes stung. If being in a contract meant she had to make Kuro do things he didn't want to do, then she has to break the contract with him. The last thing she wanted was force someone to do something they weren't comfortable doing.

Besides, it wasn't like she heard him last night. "I really don't want to fight." whether he was complaining about doing something or if he really didn't want to fight was up to debate. But to make Kuro do something he doesn't like, then she has to prevent herself from relying on him so much.

Kuro yawns. "Stop crying. You got nothing to apologize for." he tells her.

"Huh? Oh, no I wasn't crying, I was just..."

"Your my Eve. Your telling what I need to do. I'm the doing the rest so don't tell me your sorry. Don't even show me pity. This is all part of being a Servamp."

The elevator goes down. "But, doesn't it bother you that your killing someone, even if you don't want to?" she asks him.

Kuro doesn't respond quickly and stays quiet. Tohru was afraid she hit a sore spot until he says, "Like I said, I hold no account for my actions once the contract was sealed."

Tohru nods a little. "Okay." the elevator stops and the door slides open. Tohru runs out and she runs off to the lobby.

One of the clerks standing behind the desk notices Tohru running off. Seeing her awake, the clerk stops what she was doing and shouts, "Wait! Come back!"

But Tohru did not hear her. The clerk sighs and takes out her phone. She dials a number and waits for someone to pick up. Finally, someone did.

"Hello?"

"Its me. Tohru Honda is awake and she just left."

* * *

"So where are we going?" Kuro asks Tohru while she was running.

"School! I need to go!" she tells him. Kuro raises an eyebrow. "Now? But its already past your third class isn't it?" he asks.

"Yes but I can't miss a day. Its important that I maintain a perfect attendance record for when I graduate." she explains to him.

"Your really dedicated aren't you?"

"Well...I promised mom I would graduate school. She didn't get her diploma when she was my age and she really wanted me to have one so I've worked hard on my studies so I can get good grades."

"That sounds like a lot of work." he yawns and lays his head down on his paws. "What a pain."

"And thats not the only reason why I need to go." she continues.

"Hm?"

"I need to see if Uo-chan is well. The last I saw her she was losing a lot of blood. I need to know if she's okay."

By the time Tohru arrived to school, it was already lunchtime. The halls were crowded with students and their conversations filled the hallways as Tohru made her way to her classroom. Tohru excused herself through the crowd as she tries to get to her class.

She successfully makes it and she slides open the door. "Uo-chan!" she shouts in desperation. But to her dismay, Uotani nor Hanajima were there. She frowns and panic began to raise through her chest. ' _Is_ Uo-chan still in the hospital? _'_ she thought to herself. ' _And where's Hana-chan?_ '

"Tohru?"

Tohru gasps and looks to her left where she sees Sakuya standing a few feet away from her, holding a bean bun and looking at her with confusion and concern. "Your here late. I didn't expect you to come today."

"Sakuya!" she yells and runs to him. "Did you hear about Uo-chan?! Has Hana-chan called you? Do you know if their okay?!" Sakuya puts his hands up in front of her. "Woah, woah, Tohru chill. Your talking to fast." he says.

"What happened?" he asks her once she manages to calm down a bit.

Tohru tears up. "Something happened to Uo-chan yesterday and I-I-I need to know if she's okay." she tells him.

Sakuya looks down. "Tohru...there's something I need to tell you." he says.

"What?"

Before he could say anything, someone hits him at the back of the head. Sakuya yelps in pain from the hit and he turns around with his hand on the back of his head.

Tohru looks behind Sakuya and she was relieved and happy to see Hanajima and Uotani standing behind Sakuya.

"Cut it out bonehead. Stop making Tohru worried." Uotani snaps at Sakuya angrily.

Tohru gasps and she tackles Uotani in a hug. "Uo-chan! Your alright? Thank goodness your alright!" she shouts in happiness, tears watering in her eyes.

Uotani was taken back by the hug but still hugs her nonetheless. "Hey, calm down Tohru. Its okay." Uotani pulls Tohru away from her but still had her hands on her shoulders. Tohru wipes her tears away and sniffs.

"I was worried." Tohru tells her through hiccups. "I...I thought you were in serious condition. You lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah but its no big deal. Luckily I only got a couple of cuts. Imagine if that car had really hit me?"

Tohru rose an eyebrow. "Car crash?" she echoes in confusion.

"Yeah. Asshole didn't see where he was going." Uotani shakes her head. "Anyways, I'm fine so you don't have to worry okay?" she tells Tohru.

Tohru shakes her head. "No, Uo-chan, don't you remember? You were attacked by a vampire." she reminds her. She looks at Hanajima. "You remember right Hana-chan?"

"Vampire? Did Sakuya tell you that stupid rumor about the murders?" Uotani asks her, glaring daggers at Sakuya.

"Hey, I was only looking out for my favorite girl." Sakuya says defending himself with a shrug. "What did you expect me to do?"

Sakuya and Uotani were now starting their usual arguments with each other. Tohru tried to speak over them but her voice was unable to reach them.

"But...but..." she whispers through their arguing. Hana main while was braiding Tohru's hair, not paying much to what was going on.

Finally the bell had rung, signaling the end of lunch. Uotani stops her fighting with Sakuya and looks at Tohru. "Like I said before Tohru, you have nothing to worry about okay?" she pats her shoulder. Tohru nods.

"Besides, I'm just glad you weren't there yesterday. I wouldn't know what I'll do if you were hurt." Uotani smiles and takes her seat.

While everyone was sitting and taking their seats, Tohru looks at Uotani and Hanajima. Uotani's wores echoed in Tohrus head. ' _But...I was there._ ' she thought.

* * *

(After school)

"Hey Tohru!" the class representative says once class was over. Tohru looks up with a smile. "Yes?"

"Your on clean up duty okay?" she tells her. Tohru nods. "Okay." she responds. Once the class representative left, Tohru was left alone in the classroom.

She lets out a sigh. She checks the time and hums. ' _If I clean now, I might be able to make to work._ ' with a nod, Tohru picks up the broom from the floor. Just when she was about to clean, she hears muffled yelling.

Tohru looks around the room from where she stood and wonders where the shouting was coming from. She walks to the window but sees no one. Then she hears a small thud.

Tohru turns around sees her bag laying on the ground. It was rustling side to side and the shouting she heard before grew louder. Tohru puts the broom away and runs to her backpack.

"Kuro, are you okay?" she asks when she opens the zipper. She was taken back when she sees Kuro pushing Belkia away from him.

"Huh?" she picks up Belkia. "Its you. How did you end up in my bag?" she asks him.

"I am so very hungry! Please let me drink some of your blood!" Belkia asks her.

"Umm..."

"Don't do it." Kuro speaks. Tohru looks at him. "Don't let him drink your blood." he warns her.

"Oh shut it you cat! I haven't ate all day cut me slack will you?!" Belkia shouts at him.

Tohru looks the two as they glared daggers to one another. "Uhh...guys...can you not fight right now?" she nervously asks. "Theres...theres something I need to know and its been bugging me all day." she tells Belkia.

"Oh I'll tell you. Unless you let me drink a bit of your blood." Belkia laughs maniacally much to Kuro's annoyance.

Tohru sighs. "I'm going to have to decline your offer Belkia. All I need are answers because things are spiraling out of control and I need to understand whats going on."

Belkia doesn't answer. Tohru bites the inside of her cheek wondering, hoping, that Belkia would tell her just what is going on. Why would he attack Kuro? Why kill innocent people? And why don't Uo-chan or Hana-chan remember what happened last night?

And most of all whose Tsubaki?

"How about we talk about this outside?" Tohru suggested. "We'll have more privacy if we go to the roof."

* * *

Up in the roof, Tohru was looking down at Belkia while Kuro was sitting on her shoulder. "Okay, now that we are alone, I have a couple of questions for you. First, why don't my friends remember what happened last night and secondly, you mentioned someone by the name of Tsubaki. Who is he?"

Belkia stays quiet. Tohru looks at Kuro. "Is he okay?" she asks him.

Kuro yawns. "Who cares? Lets just ditch the guy and leave. I'm hungry."

"Yeah but-huh?" Tohru looks up the sky when she felt a drop of rain hit her nose. Instantly, it began to rain.

"Rain? During the day?" she says confusedly. Then, as soon as the rain appeared, Tohru was surrounded by something red.

Tohru looks around from where she stood wondering what was going on. "Whats happening?" she asks.

"Hello, Ms. Honda."


	6. Chapter 6

Tohru's eyes widened when she hears a unfamiliar male voice.

"Who are you?" Tohru nervously asks him, taking a couple of steps back as he approaches her.

"Why don't you tell me a story instead, hm?" he asks her, ignoring her question. "I want to hear something interesting that has happened to you."

"Mm..." ' _This man...something is off about him...could this be Tsubaki?_ '

"I have a bad feeling this is going to be a real pain." Kuro comments.

"Are...are you a vampire as well?" Tohru asks him.

The man smiles deviously. Suddenly he throws his head back and lets out a manioc laugh, frightening Tohru. He suddenly stops afterwards with a exhausted sigh and says with a bored expression, "I'm already bored."

"Kuro, do you know him?" Tohru asks him in a low voice.

"Not a clue." he tells her. "But, he does have that crazy look in his eyes."

The man hums. "Wonderful." he says. "I've been looking for this tiny thing." he suddenly pulls out Belkia.

Tohru looks behind her at shock then back at the man. "How did you get him? I didn't even see him move!"

"Oh thank goodness you've arrived! You have no idea how long I've been waiting! No matter. I'll forgive you my precious Tsu-Tsu."

Torhu tilts her head when she heard the nickname. "Precious Tsu-tsu?" she says in confusion. 'Wait, Tsu-Tsu? Tsubaki!' Tohru gasps and bows in front of the man.

The three vampires stare at the girl in confusion. "He-hello! M-my name is Tohru!" she tells him nervously as she rushed through her words. "You must be Tsubaki." she says.

To her surprise, Tsubaki now stood in front of her and looks down at her. "Yes I am the one named Tsubaki, so what?" he says.

"I am the one who has chosen to challenge you both." Tohru faces him. Tsubaski smiles but it wasn't pleasant. It frightened Tohru a bit.

"And I'm the one who also wants to massacre lots and lots of humans and vampires. So what?" suddenly he grabs Kuro by his head and flings him off Tohru's shoulder, sending him flying.

"Kuro!" Tohru shouts. They look at him as he lands on the ground, now in his human form.

"I'm feeling a bored and depressed lately." Tsubaki says. "You know what would help Sleepy Ash of Sloth?" he asks Kuro. "You can tell me a real good story." he suggests.

"If you don't, I'll have no choice but to go to war."

"War?!" Tohru shrieks in shock. "What are you talking about?" she asks.

"Come on big brother." Tsubaki urges Kuro, ignoring Tohru's question. Tohru blinks in surprise. "Brother?" she says in confusion.

She looks down at Kuro. "You two are brothers?" she asks him.

"No, he must be off his rock, I never met him." Kuro tells her.

Tsubaki laughs. "Ahahahaha! Terrible! Heartbreaking!" he shouts while he laughs. "So you don't know who I am either! None of my servamps siblings don't know who I am!" Tsubaki continues to laugh making the entire situation more uneasy for Tohru.

But she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. If Kuro doesn't know him, and his other siblings don't either, does that mean he had to endure the pain of loneliness knowing the only family he had didn't know he existed?

"Say?" he speaks to Tohru. "Do you know how many servamps there are girl?" he asks her.

"There's seven of us." Kuro responds before she could answer.

"Sure its seven. See girl, each of the seven servamps like big brother here are named after the seven deadly sins. And you know what those seven are correct?"

Tohru nods.

"Good. Glad to know you have some sense of intelligence inside that small head of yours." he smirks. "Now, I'll spare you the boring details and tell you that along with those seven, there is one more added to the mix. I am the servamp of Melancholy and I am the eighth servamp. My nickname is 'Who is Coming?' and I am the youngest of the servamps." he tells her.

"Kuro, you have so many siblings." Tohru tells him. "Is it because your a cat?"

"No and besides, I'm the only cat of the litter." he corrects her. Then in a puff smoke, Tsubaki transforms into a small black and white fox.

Tsubaki jumps on Tohru's other shoulder. "He's right. This is my other form." then Tsubaski starts chasing Kuro around Tohru's shoulders afterwards.

Tohru watches them as they ran around her. She was feeling a little dizzy and lightheaded.

Then Tsubaski jumps off Tohru and transform back into a human.

"So, your a dog?"

"Please, don't compare me to those vile things. I'm a fox." he laughs. "Not interesting at all." he sighs.

"Tsu-tsu!" Belkia shouts. "These two idiots kept me from murdering all those people like you ordered me to do! They ruined everything!" he shouts angrily.

Tsubaski hums. "Is that so? Well, isn't that unfortunate."

"Tsubaski, why do you want to kill so many people?" Tohru asks him. "What are you trying to gain from murdering innocent people?"

"I thought it was obvious." he says. "I'm not fond of humans. Never have been."

"But that doesn't mean you have to kill anyone."

Tsubaski sighs. "You chose quite a master haven't you big brother?" he asks him sarcastically. "Its not hard to understand. You attacked this vampire because you didn't like him. Its the same thing."

' _No, its not_.' she thought. ' _Its not the same thing! I only attacked him because he hurt my friends and threatened to kill those people. I didn't hurt him because I don't like him. I did it because I was protecting my friends_.'

"Tell me," he continues. "Do you know how many people died in this town yesterday? No idea right? Then why does it matter if we killed a couple more? Does it make a difference?! No. I think not. "

"Of course it does!" Tohru shouts. "Innocent people are getting killed of course it makes a difference! Those people never did anything to you!"

"That's just it. They could all be interesting if they all knew of my big plans for them." then without warning, Tsubaki lifts his leg high over Tohru's head and strikes Kuro on the head.

The impact made Kuro fall to the ground with a thud and lands on his back. Then Tsubaki japs his wooden sandals on Kuro's chest, causing him to puke out blood.

"Kuro!" Tohru shouts in desperation.

"My dear brother. Sleepy Ash." Tsubaki shakes the sleeves of his kimono and red petals fall from the kimono. The petals then transform into a black katana. Panic rose in Tohru's chest when she saw it.

Tsubaki laughs as he watch Kuro struggle beneath him. "Hey, don't just lay there! Now that we're together, how about we play a game?" he takes his sword out and smiles a evil smile.

"All of you have forgotten about me. No, you want to forget." he chuckles. "But I won't let you. I want us to reunite in one big party! Why don't you call the rest of our siblings brother? My teacher will love the company. The more the merrier! We would all be huddle into one place and then..."

His smile disappears and with a bored look says, "I can make this world regret its entire existence!" he shouts. Tsubaki raises his sword above his head and he was strikes down on Tohru.

Tohru gasps and she shields herself with her arms. She was expecting something to slice her open but instead, nothing happened. Tohru slowly lowers her arms down and she was surprised to see that Kuro was the one that shielded her from the sword.

Kuro pushes Tsubaki away from them and he strikes again only to be stopped by Kuro again.

"Kuro..." she whispers. "Kuro, drink my blood!" Tohru tells him as he fought.

He refuses. "No thanks." she blinks in surprise. "Huh?" "I'm still a little sore from yesterday." he tells her.

"Then why are you fighting?!" she asks in worry.

Kuro continues to shield himself from Tsubaki's hits. Kuro then jumps in the air only to be kicked by Tsubaki. Kuro lands on the ground and Tsubaki pins him down with his sandal.

Kuro grunts in pain from the jabbing in his chest. He spits out more blood.

The sight of the blood spitting out of his mouth and the gurgling sound, it was to much for Tohru to handle. It looked very painful and she couldn't stand by and watch him do all the work while she stood by the side line. Vampire or not, he was still hurting and even though Kuro properly doesn't want her involved, she has to do something.

So, Tohru shouts, "No!" and she runs to stop Tsubaki when he stops her by the blade of his sword. Tohru stops.

She speaks. "I don't get it. Why do you want to start a war? Why?"

Tsubaki roughly kicks Kuro on the stomach sending him fumbling away on the ground. He lands face front and a pool of blood came pouring out. "Enough, please!" Torhu begs in desperation.

Tsubaski picks her up from the cuff her neck hole and holds her up. "Because it would be interesting." he tells her. "I don't really care who wins or dies. The only thing that matters to me is that its entertaining to witness."

 _'Entertaining? What could he possibly find entertaining about war? He must be insane!'_

"A kid like you will never understand how I feel." he says in a lower tone. "And not just you. Nobody gets me. Nobody in the entire world truly understands what I yearn."

Thats when it hits her. In a split second, Tohru began to think about her friends. Three people who believed they were alone in the world before she met them. They were facing their own demons and convinced themselves no one would understand how they felt. Then she met them. Even though she wouldn't understand the feeling they went through, she can understand their pain and the loneliness they had to endure.

Hana-chan believed herself to be a monster because of an accident that happened when she was a little girl.

Uo-chan believed she couldn't amount to anything because she was a yankee.

Sakuya closed himself from the world refusing to interact with others because of an accident that took place when he was young.

In reality, they were lost souls desperately waiting for something - someone - to find them.

Tsubaki has been alone for who knows how long and if you think about it, maybe the reason why he was hostile with Kuro was because he was angry. He's angry that his own siblings don't know him and even now they still don't know him.

"Of - of course there are people out there who understand you. Its just you don't take the time to let anyone in and see that. You say nobody understands you but you don't understand yourself! Thats why you find everything so boring because you can't acknowledge your own feelings!"

Tsubaski gives her a dumbfounded look. "Huh?" he lets go of her shirt and drops her to the floor.

He laughs after. "Maybe your right! But that only wants me to start a war even more!" he swings his sword high in the air.

"And since your not going to get that through your thick head, I MIGHT AS WILL END YOU HERE RIGHT NOW!" he shouts out loud as he swings the sword to Tohru.

Kuro stands up despite his head still bleeding and runs to Tohru. "TOHRU WATCH OUT!" he shouts. But before the sword made contact, a bright light appeared out of nowhere.

As soon as the light appeared, it disappears with Kuro and Tohru.

Tsubaki stares at the spot in confusion wondering where they've gone. "Huh? Where did they disappear to?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tohru groans when she and Kuro landed on the ground. She was laying on top of Kuro who was laying on his stomach underneath her.

Tohru gets off him and looks at their surroundings. "Where are we?" she asks.

Kuro groans. "Somebody must have saved us. Properly another servamp." he says. Torhu questionably looks at him. "Saved us? You mean one of your siblings?" she asks him.

She notices the blood still on his face. She runs to his face and gently touches the cut wound. "Kuro your still bleeding!" she says.

"Yeah I know. Anything else you want to point out?" he sits up.

She lifts his bangs away from the wound and inspects it. There was a huge gash on the side of his forehead and blood was still pouring out of it. Tohru gently touches it and Kuro winces.

"Sorry." she apologizes. Letting his bangs go, Tohru wipes the blood off him with her sleeve. When the blood was gone, she says, "There. When we get home, I'll patch the wound up okay?"

Kuro doesn't answer and was interrupted by two voices. "Tohru Honda." Tohru and Kuro look behind them.

There were two identical little girls. They had pink hair, each designed differently and wore different clothes. Their pink eyes glowed in the dark of the alleyway.

They held their hands out to Tohru. "Please follow us. All of Love is summoning you now." they tell her. "Come."

"Huh? Me?"

"Please."

Tohru hears a pop and a now cat Kuro jumps on top of her head. "What a drag. I think I'll sit this one out." he says with a exhausted yawn.

"I know this is out of the ordinary." another voice spoke. Tohru looks over the girls and see's a boy with purple hair sitting on a chair.

"But I must insist you come with me." he says. "And I won't accept any answer besides yes." Tohru gulps at the look the boy was giving her.

They climb inside the boys black car and he has his driver drive them somewhere.

Tohru was sitting in the middle while Kuro was being petted by the two little girls that sat on her right. Tohru was looking at the boy who hasn't looked at her since they left the alleyway.

' _Could this be All of Love that they mentioned?_ ' she thought to herself. ' _Maybe I should ask him and thank him. He is the one that saved Kuro and I._ '

"Excuse me." She spoke out loud. "Are you All of Love?" She asks him.

"I'm not. My name is Mison Alicein." the boy, Misono, tells her.

"Misono Alicein." she says to herself. Misono looks at her. "I am the Eve for All of Love, the seventh servamp." he tells her.

Tohru smiles. "Really your a Eve too? I am too. I'm the Eve for Kuro, the first servamp. Its a pleasure to meet you."

 _'What an amazing discovery. Not only were we saved by All of Love, but I also get to meet his Eve as well! I wonder if I'll meet other Eves and their Servamps in the future._ ' she suddenly thought about Tsubaki. ' _I wonder who his Eve is._ '

They drive out of the city and into the forest. The road lead them to big mansion that Tohru thought was amazing. But she wonders why Misono was taking her there.

When she has a good view of the mansion, Tohru awws in amazement. "Wow! This is so big! Its so beautiful!"

"Thats where I live." Misono tells her. Tohru looks at him with a huge smile. "You live here! Amazing!" Misono only hums.

The car pulls up in front of the house and parks. Everyone but the driver steps out one by one. Once everyone was out, the car drives away.

Tohru stares at the mansion in awe. Seeing it up close and in front of her, it really took her breath away.

It was gothic looking with the walls in grey brick and the roof colored in black. Around the mansion were green trees and bushes and lights hanging around the front yard. But what impressed Tohru the most was the fountain in the middle. Sparkling clear water spouted out the hole, falling to the pond.

Tohru has never seen a home like this in her entire life. "Isn't this place amazing?" Tohru asks Kuro who jumped on her shoulder.

She hears Misono sighs exhaustively behind her. She turns around. Misono sits down on the same chair she saw earlier in the alleyway.

"I'm tired. Lets rest for a bit." he says as two girls stood by each of his side and comfort him.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asks him in concern.

She suddenly hears a laugh coming out of nowhere. She looks around where it was coming from. "Unfortunately, Misono has something of a weak constitution my dear Tohru." the voice said.

Tohru continues to look around when she looks at Misono and sees a purple butterfly on the top of his head.

Noticing that she was looking at him, Misono asks her, "What are you looking at?"

She points at butterfly. Misono growls in annoyance. "Argh, Lily! What did I say about landing on my hair?!" he shouts at the butterfly.

The butterfly - Lily - flies off his head and transform into a attractive young man with blonde hair and wearing his black suit and pink shirt hanging from his shoulders. His pants hung from his hips and they were unbuttoned.

"Nice to meet you." he says. "Please let me know if there's anything that you desire."

Tohru blushes in embarrassment from seeing the man present himself like this and make a advance to her.

Misono throws a boom to the back of his head. He only laughs in response. "Put your clothes back on!" Misono shouts at him.

"What I was only trying to make a good impression!" Lily explains to him with a laugh. Misono rolls his eyes and stands next to Lily.

"Allow me introduce this stripping perve; All of Love." Misono tells her.

With his clothes back together, Lilly - All of Lust - introduces himself with a smile. "My Eve has given me the name of Snowlily. But please, feel free to call me anything you like." just when he was about to strip himself of his clothes, Misono slaps him in the back.

"Will you snap out of it?!" he shouts at him.

"You haven't changed at all haven't you." Kuro comments now in his human form. Tohru through all this was trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Its very nice to see you too brother." Lily tells Kuro while he and Misono walked to the front door. "Now follow us and please come inside." they stand in front of the door and Lily opens it. They walk inside leaving Kuro and Tohru alone.

"Kuro." Tohru whispers.

"Hm?"

"Should we follow them? I mean, I don't want to be rude but can we trust them?" she asks worried.

"If they try anything we'll just run out of here okay? Although I doubt we should worry so lets follow them and lets see what this kid wants to tell us." Tohru nods and follows Kuro inside.

* * *

 **AN: I think this is a good place to stop don't you think?**

 **UPDATE: I just realized I made a mistake on Misono's last name. I thought it was Arasumi for some reason. My bad.**

 **As usual you guys know the drill and until the next chapter I will see you guys then.**

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The inside of Misono's mansion was breathtaking. It made it seem like she stepped inside a different world. ' _This place is amazing isn't it mom?_ '

"I am the one who helped you out behind the scenes with that horrible magician business." Lily tells Tohru.

"Oh really? Thank you." she says. ' _So he's the one that caused everyone to lose their memories._ ' she thought.

"Its nice to see there's somebody on our side. Theres a lot of questions I need to ask." she tells them. Misono and Lily lead Tohru and Kuro to a room.

"Before we go to your questions," Lily speaks. "There's something we must ask you."

"Huh?" Tohru questioned the sudden change in Lily's voice. Suddenly, the doors behind her closed shut and she hears the door lock.

Tohru and Kuro look at the closed doors in alarm.

"I didn't help you out just because I was feeling nice unfortunately ." Lily tells her. Lily disappears into a smoke of pink glitter and transforms back into a butterfly. He flies to Misono who pulled his neck hole a bit for Lily to suck his blood. Once he's done so, he transforms back into a human and with him was a weapon. A black spear that has its chain connected to Misono's wrist.

"Tohru you idiot." Misono spats angrily. "I hear you didn't unleash a single attack on Tsbuki when you faced him today. How idiotic of you!"

Tohru was hurt by Misono's sudden outburst towards her. She thought he was a nice boy considering Lily and he helped her and Kuro escape from Tsubaki. She thought he was their allie but now here he is trapping them in a room and yelling at her. When he mentioned Tsubaki's name, that caught her attention right away. "Misono, you know about Tsubaki?" Tohru asks him.

"Silence!" he shouts at her. "You have no right to say my name!" he continues. "How pathetic. You don't understand what it means to be a Servamps master at all."

"W-wait..."

"Tohru Honda, for now on, you must be my servant. I give the orders and you'll tell Sloth what I want him to do."

"No Misono we can't..." Tohru was about to say before Misono says, "I'm afraid you don't have a say in this matter." Then Lily runs to them and swings his weapon across the tops of their heads.

Tohru and Kuro manage to dodge the attack on time and sprint across the room away from Lily. But they were eventually cornered when Tohru realized there was no way for them to escape without Misono blocking the door.

"Things are turning into a mess again." Kuro speaks, a hint of distress in his voice.

"Wait! There's no need to attack anyone!" Tohru shouts. "I only came because I needed answers!"

"Your not very quick to the update are you?" Misono scoffs ridiculously. "This is why I hate working with commoners." he says to himself.

Tohru however manages to hear him and looks at Misono. "Commoners?" she echoes to herself. "Listen, I don't like how you've been treating Kuro and I since we met at the alleyway." she tells him. "How do you expect me to work alongside you if you won't show some respect to others?"

 _Where did this confidence come from all of a sudden?_

It wasn't everyday Tohru would speak this way to anyone, including someone who is rich. She always showed respect and kindness to others even if they didn't deserve it half the time. But this is different. Misono wants to stop Tsubaki as much as she did and she was willing to help. But how exactly was she supposed to do that if he was forcing her to work under his command?

They have the same goal and that's to stop Tsubaki. But that won't happen unless they worked together as an team.

Angered by Tohru's behavior towards him, Misono shouts at her, "Peasant, how dare you speak to me that way?! You will do as I say and I won't take no as an answer!"

But once again, Tohru refuses."I'm sorry Misono but...I can't join you." and with that, Tohru grabs Kuro's hand and drags him to the door where she put many efforts into opening the door. With Kuro's help, they hit the door managing to open it. In a haste, they run.

 _'Just when I believed we had somebody on our side. What are we going to do now?_ '

"Do you know where your going?" a cat Kuro asks her while she ran. Tohru nervously smiles. "Uhhh...not really no. I just wanted to get out of there without starting a feud." 'I can't even find my way back to the front door.' she thought to herself.

She made a right turn down the hallway and ran straight down the hall. Tohru makes a couple another turns before she stops to catch her breath.

"We've been running... for hours." Tohru ways between pants. "This entire place is like one big maze!"

"Yeah we're definitely lost." Kuro says.

Tohru looks around and sees two large doors. "Maybe this is the exit." she thinks to herself out loud. She opens the doors with all her strength and the doors open.

Bright yellow light peered through the open doors. Tohru was hoping this door would lead her to an exit but she was surprised to find herself in a room filled with kids.

Tohru blinks in surprise. "Huh? Kids, what are kids doing here?" she asks in confusion. All eyes were on her. Some were confused, a couple were surprised and the rest of them looked afraid.

"Are these Lily's kids?" she wonders out loud.

She hears a chuckle next to her, catching her by surprise. "Hahaha. No these cute kids are just my subclass." Lily corrects her.

"Subclass?" Tohru asks.

"Yes. Subclass is a lower level of vampires." he explains to her. "They are created by Servamps such as myself. They're similar to servants."

Tohru understandably nods. ' _I wonder if Kuro has any Subclasses of his own._ ' she glances sideways to her shoulder. ' _If he did, I would have met one of them right?_ '

Tohru looks at the kids. They went back to their business, already forgetting they were there.

"They're vampires aren't they?" she asks.

Lily nods. "Yes. Recently, Tsubaki's minions have been attacking Subclasses. So far we only know two who have been killed in the past week."

Tohru looks at Lily in shock and horror. Innocent children were being murdered cold blooded and it was by Tsubaki's order? Why would he do such a thing? Its just horrible!

Tohru then hears panting and footsteps coming. She and Lily look behind them and see Misono running to them. When he catches up, Misono stops running and catches his breathing.

"Do you know how to play chess Tohru?" he asks her while he tries to regain his breathing.

"A little." she answers. "Why?"

"As the game goes on, the less the pieces there are. But, as long as your king survives, you win." Misono stands straight and with a angry look, he continues. "Its unfair and its not how war should be played out in the real world, understand?"

Tohru nods knowing full well what he was talking about.

"I don't want to hide on some throne and be protected. That's why I need all the power I can get by my side. I need so much on my side that I-" he groans and sits on his chair that appeared out of nowhere.

"...Tell me Tohru, what do you plan to do with your strength?" he asks her.

"My strength?"

"Yes. There's a single Eve for every Servamp and your one of them. So whats driving you? Can you use Sloth's powers to achieve your goals?"

Tohru thought back to when Uo-chan was attacked. She was so scared and terrified of the possibility of losing her friends to Belkia, she didn't think twice about her life.

Since then, it has been Tohru's goal to protect those she cares about. Whether she dies in the progress or was hurt, her main priority was making sure no harm came to her friends.

"I understand what your saying." she speaks. "Technically speaking, your just trying to protect people too." she walks towards him and she kneels down to face him. Misono looks at her.

"I want to protect people as well so why don't we work together to make that happen?" she asks. "Kuro and I are willing to work alongside you but as equals. We'll become allies and together, we'll stop Tsubaki."

"Hey, don't drag me into this." Kuro says.

Tohru holds her hand out to Misono as a way for Misono to trust her. "Deal?" she smiles.

Misono looks away but he still shakes her hand. "Fine. If your not willing to be my servant, I guess we can try it this way, its not that much of a difference." Tohru happily smiles.

"I'm glad." she says in a pleasing tone.

Misono blushes by her smile. Lily notices this and chuckles amusingly. Hearing him, Misono jumps out of his chair and attacks Lily, only to miss him in the process when Lily transforms into a butterfly.

"What are you laughing about?! Come back here!" he chases him around for a bit, a couple of kids were laughing to themselves as they witnessed the scene. Tohru smiles in amusement as well.

Misono stops running from exhaustion and stops. "Oh, by the way Tohru?" he asks.

"Yes?"

"Since your new to this, you don't have a weapon do you?" he asks her.

"A weapon? No I don't." she tells him. "Do I need one?"

"Of course. Your not planning on fighting vampires empty-handed do you? An Eve has the ability to yield a weapon by their Servamps powers."

"Really? I had no idea thats amazing!" Tohru says impressed.

Misono scoffs. "What a nuisance. I guess I have to teach you everything do I?"

Tohru shakes her head. "Oh no you don't have to do that! I wouldn't want to be a burden! But, if your willing to do so, then I humbly accept you as my mentor Alicein senpai." she bows causing Misono to blush in embarrassment.

"Misono is fine."

* * *

"Kuro, are you hungry?" Tohru asks him while they were the supermarket.

"Very. What are we eating?" he asks.

"I was thinking about some riceballs with shrimp. Do you think you can get full with that?" she asks him.

Kuro yawns tiredly. "Sure whatever. Although I haven't tried riceballs." he tells her.

Tohru looks at him in surprise. "Really? You've never tried riceballs?"

He shakes his head. "Nope."

"But they're delicious! My mom and I would always eat them whenever it was a special event or if we were just hungry." she tells him.

She fondly smiles as she remembers the moments she spent with her mother while they made riceballs. Her mother would always play around whenever they made them and Tohru would laugh at her moms antics. It was one of many memories she treasures.

"If their that good I guess I'll try them out." he says. Tohru happily smiles. "Perfect. Your going to love them I promise." he just hums already dosing off to sleep.

Tohru puts the box of rice inside the shopping basket. She walks to another aisle and on her way there, a deep voice whispers behind ear, "Its store policy not to bring your cat inside the store ma'am."

Tohru jumps in fright. She turns around in a flash. At first, she was expecting Tsubaki or one of his Subclass to sneak up on her. But to her relief, it was only Sakuya.

Sakuya laughs seeing Tohru jump. "Calm down Tohru, its just me." he says with a laugh.

Tohru nervously laughs. "You really scared me Sakuya. I thought you were someone else for a minute there." she says.

Sakuya raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, who? A old boyfriend?" he teases wagging his eyebrows up and down.

Tohru blushes. "N-no! Nothing like that!" she says shaking her head rapidly. "I-I j-just-"

"Relax Tohru it was just a joke."

A drop of sweat rolls down at the side of her head. "Yes...yes it was." she says meekly.

Sakuya skeptically eyes at Tohru. "So where you find the cat?" he asks her, changing the subject. "Hm? Oh, I found him in the alleyway on my way home. His name is Kuro."

"Because he has black fur?"

"Yeah." she admits shyly.

"Right and your old man let you keep him?" Tohru nods. "Yes. My grandfather didn't mind that I took in Kuro. As long as I take care of him, I get to keep him." the more she lied to Sakuya, the more she felt guilty about the lies she's told him. Her grandfather doesn't know she took in a cat and he doesn't even know that she's living in a tent. All of these lies were piling up one by one and it made her feel horrible that she was keeping many things hidden from her friends and her family.

"Anyways, how was work?" Sakuya asks her changing the subject. Tohru winces at the mention of her job. Because of Tsubaki's sudden appearance and her meeting with Misono and Lily, Tohru missed a day of work and she didn't have time to call in. She's going to be in big trouble once she goes back tomorrow.

"I actually didn't go today." she tells him. "Something came up so I couldn't go."

They stand by the chashier and Tohru hands the employee her basket. "Oh. Was it a family emergency?" Sakuya asks her.

Tohru hums. "It was an emergency but it had nothing to do with my family."

"Okay so what is it? What caused you to miss work?"

Tohru bites her lower lip in worry. She can't tell him about Kuro being a vampire and she can't tell him she was almost attacked by another vampire. Knowing Sakuya, he was protective; especially when it had to involve Tohru. She can't drag him into this whole ordeal with Servamps or Tsubaki. It was best if he kept in the dark about this. Besides, who knew what would happen if Sakuya knew the existence of vampires. Misono would be furious at Tohru and there could be a chance Tsubaki will attack Sakuya.

She has to keep him safe.

A beep from the cashiers register beep knocking Tohru out of her thoughts. "That will be 13.49." Tohru nods and hands the employee the money. Once she gathers her bag, she and Sakuya walk out the store.

Outside, Sakuya looks at Tohru and tells her, "You know you can tell me anything right Tohru?"

Tohru stops walking and looks at him and nods. "Yes I know."

"Any problems you have I'm willing to help. Thats what friends do for each other right?"

' _Why is Sakuya acting weird all of a sudden? He wasn't like this before._ ' she thought to herself. Tohru nods the second time. "Yes that's true. But don't worry Sakuya. There's nothing to worry about really."

Sakuya sighs. "I know its weird but your my friend Tohru. Your my favorite girl and I'm just watching out for you like you've done for me."

' _Yes. I do know Sakuya._ ' she thought. Smiling, Tohru places her hand on his arm. "When I'm ready, I'll soon tell you Sakuya. I promise you. Its just...a lot of things are going on in my life right now and its a lot to take in. But I assure you I'm fine." she squeezes his arm, reassuring him.

Sakuya sighs a bit but nods. "Well, if you say so." he says unconvinced. It was unnoticed by Tohru.

Smiling, Sakuya rubs the top of her head earning him a giggle from Tohru. He stops after a bit and tucks his hands inside his pockets. "Be careful on your way home okay? They still haven't found the killer yet and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me Sakuya.I'll be fine."

"Okay then. Well, I'll see you at school then. See ya Tohru and see ya Kuro." waving her goodbye, Sakuya leaves. Tohru waves back goodbye and watches Sakuya run off before he was out of her sight.

Once he was gone, Tohru looks down and stares at the floor. ' _Mom...please tell me I'm doing the right thing here. Is it really right for me to lie to one of my dearest friends?_ ' Tohru looks up at the direction Sakuya ran off to.

' _I promise Sakuya I'll explain everything to you once I get the chance. I just don't know when exactly._ '

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! I hope everyone had a fantastic Halloween. This was a pretty long chapter but at least it makes up with the slow updates. Sorry I haven't been updating everyday like I used to.**

 **LunerroseKitty83: Your such a sweetheart you know that? Your reivews always warm me up and make me smile: ) and as a matter of fact I do celebrate Halloween so thank you: )**

 **You all know the drill and until the next chapter I will see you guys later.**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tohru woke up the next morning bright and early. She opens her eyes a bit and blinks a couple of times to wake herself up. Now fully awake, Tohru gently sits up and stretches.

Tohru looks at Kuro afterwards and smiles. He was curled up in a tight ball and was peacefully sleeping. She could hear small purrs coming from him which sounded adorable to the school girl.

She gently rubs his back, a small smile graced upon her face. "Good morning Kuro." she whispers. Kuro yawns but does not wake up. Tohru smiles in amusement.

Tohru gets out of her bed afterwards. Very quietly so she wouldn't wake up Kuro, Tohru grabs all of her stuff from her cabinet and walks out of her room to wash up in the restroom.

The entire house was quiet except for the occasional snores from her cousin and grandfather. Tohru tiptoed on her way to the restroom so she wouldn't have to wake up anyone. She knows how much Yuki hates waking up early before her alarm clock.

When she makes it to the restroom, Tohru gently closes the door and begins to brush her teeth. While she was brushed them, Tohru couldn't help but feel excited about what today had to offer for her today.

Last night when she and Kuro were leaving from Misono's home, Lily informed her to come today so they can discuss about Tsubaki and other topics. Tohru wasn't sure about the "other" topics he mentioned but she was guessing it was very important if they needed to see her today in such notice.

'I wonder what kind of things we will talking about.' she thought to herself. Tohru spits out the toothpaste and washes her mouth. ' _Maybe I should bring something for Misono and Lily when I come over. Yes, like a homemade lunch._ ' Tohru instantly smiled at the idea, already forming all kinds of treats she could make for the two. But her smile suddenly faded when it hit her. She has no idea what kind of food Misono likes.

' _Maybe when I see him today I could ask him. It's the least I could do considering he saved Kuro and I and is willing to teach me more about Servamps._ ' after she was done washing her face, Tohru nods at her reflection and with a approved smile, walks out of the restroom.

* * *

"Okay, lets see. I'm done with my chores, I've already done the laundry, now all I need is to make dinner." Tohru tells herself as she checks off the list her aunt had given her before she left to work.

Tohru smiles at her hard work around the house. Everything was tidy and kept in place just like Yuki wanted it to be for when she arrives home.

"You sure a cleaning manic." Kuro comments. Tohru looks at him. Kuro was in his human form and was standing in the kitchen eating a bag of chips. Tohru only smiles in response. "Well, I do like cleaning." she tells him.

"I can tell." he stuffs a handful of chips inside his mouth and chews loudly. After a minute or so, he swallows and asks her, "What time are we meeting the little brat anyways?"

Tohru looks up as she was fixing some magazines. "Little brat?" she echoes in confusion. "Oh! You mean Misono. Well, in a little while at least. Are you ready to go now?" she asks him.

Kuro shrugs. "Whenever your ready to leave. I'm not in a hurry." he goes back to the fridge to find a soda can.

* * *

"Ready to go Kuro?" Tohru asks him once she hangs her backpack over her shoulder. Kuro transforms into a cat and jumps inside her backpack. He yawns in reply.

"Okay then." Tohru closes the door afterwards and locks the door before leaving.

* * *

It took about half an hour once Tohru arrived to Misono's home. When the bus arrived, it dropped Tohru off by the gates so she had to make the long walk to his house.

After a long exhausted walk, Tohru was glad to see Misono's home come into view. As expected, she sees Misono and Lily by the door. Lily was waving at them in greeting while Misono stood there with his arms behind his back.

Tohru smiles seeing them. She waves back.

"Tohru, brother, so glad you can make it." Lily says when they walked closer to the enterence. "Hello Lily-chan. Good afternoon Misono!" Tohru happily greets them.

"Yes, hello Tohru." Misono greets her less enthusiastically.

She walks up on the stairs and stands in front of them. "Tohru, did you have to walk all the way here from home?" Misono asks her.

She shakes her head. "Not all the way. I took the bus." she tells him. "He dropped me off a few feet away from the gates."

"And you walked all the way here?" Misono asks. "Thats unacceptable. Next time you come in for a visit, I'll escort a ride for you."

Tohru instantly declines with a wave of her hand. "No you don't have to go through the trouble of doing that. Please! You're already doing so much for me I wouldn't want to be a bother! Besides, I don't mind riding the bus. So don't trouble yourself with a ride."

Misono hums. "Fine. If you say so." he turns around and walks inside saying afterwards, "Follow me. We have a lot of things to discuss."

Misono lead them to a huge dining room that would fit at least a hundred people inside. Tohru was amazed by the room, although, that could be said about every room here in the mansion. Including the mansion itself which Tohru still found amazing.

Misono gestures for Tohru to take a seat on the third chair. "Please take a seat Tohru." he tells her. Tohru nods and she takes a seat. Kuro jumps out of her bag and lands on the table. He lays down afterwards and closes his eyes.

One of Lily's subclass, a young boy who looks like he could be the age of eight, hands Tohru a cup of fresh tea. She thanks the boy who shyly smiles before walking away.

"So Tohru." Misono speaks, sitting across from her. "I expect Sleepy Ash has given you a weapon correct?" he asks her.

Tohru shakes her head. "No I don't have a weapon. Am I suppose to have one?"

"Of course you do. What else are you going to protect yourself with if you encounter Tsubaki and his subclass?" he glares at Kuro.

"You haven't mentioned a single thing to her haven't you Ash?" he asks him.

"Why should I? She doesn't need one." Kuro says.

Misono growls in irritation. "I can't believe you. Although, I shouldn't say I'm surprised. You are known to be quite lazy. However, I would expect you would have already given Tohru a weapon. Especially after encountering Tsubaki. Twice."

"What's the point in doing something so troublesome?" he asks irritated. Kuro lays on his back. "Wouldn't you just want to watch how cute I am?"

Tohru awes while Misono rolls his eyes. "Your not that cute." he grumbles.

"Misono." Lily speaks.

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't we let Tohru have a say if she would like a weapon or not? She is Sloths Eve."

Misono looks at Tohru. "What do you say Tohru? Would you like a weapon?" he asks her.

Tohru hums and glances at her tea. "I don't know. I never really had a weapon before. But...if it means protecting those who are dear to me then, maybe I should get one."

"Are you sure you really want a weapon?" Kuro asks her now in his human form.

"If it means I can protect you and everyone I know then yes, I want a weapon." she tells him. Kuro sighs. _'She's such a pain_.' he thought to himself.

"I can't picture you with a weapon but fine. Close your eyes." he tells her.

Tohru nods although very hesitantly. Once she closes her eyes, Tohru suddenly finds herself in a strange place. Everything was black and disorientated.

Tohru looks around at her surroundings wondering where she was and how she got there when she hears a pop go out.

Tohru looks down at the direction she heard the pop and sees a small black cat with dark eyes and white sawed lines on his mouth. He smiles grimly at her.

"Happy birthday Tohru Honda."

* * *

 **AN: Okay so I rewrote the whole thing. Again. So the things I changed was where Tohru was living and he relationship with Sakuya. At first, Tohru was living in the forest and it was going to stay that way until the last chapter of the story. But for some reason that bothered me so I ended up changing it with Tohru staying with her grandfather, aunt and cousins. So now they'll appear here and there but they're not that important. They're just another motivation why Tohru wants to protect people (even if her aunt and cousins are horrible to her). Another thing I changed was her relationship with Sakuya. Now its sorta the same thing but after re-watching episodes 3 and 4, I ended up coming up with a different background for these two. It would also heighten Tohru's betrayal a little more for when she finds out about Sakuya being a vampire.**

 **That's about all the changes I made honestly regarding the story and the plot. If you want to re-reed the entire thing, thats fine I guess but honestly not much has changed except Tohrus other family.**

 **So please review and until the next chapter. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Happy Birthday." The cats disorientated voice greets her. "Your inside Kuro now if your wondering where you were." the cat turns around and skips away.

"Follow me." he says. Tohru hesitantly follows him. "Your here for something correct? Your very own present?"

"In a way I suppose. I'm here for a weapon." Tohru tells him. "Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm another part of Kuro. I'm the one that controls his powers." he tells her. "Now its time to choose your fate." he stops skipping and stops beside a pile of presents.

Tohru looks at the pile. "Pick whichever one you like." he tells her.

"Out of all those? Really?"

The cat takes out a cake with Tohru's name on it. "Yes. Happy birthday Tohru. Pick whatever gift you like. However choose wisely for whichever present you choose, there will be a different route that will lead you to the same fate. However, each route will be different." he explains to her.

"Is that so? Okay then." Tohru walks to the pile and looks at every one of the presents. She was uncertain which gift to choose. She wasn't even certain what kind of weapon she'll possess once she made her choice. But...she had to choose wisely.

"Remember." the cat says behind her. "Your weapon will only become stronger based on who you are as a person."

Tohru nods. "Okay. Then...I choose..." her eyes averts one by one on the presents, searching for the one weapon she will use. Her eyes finally land on a blue wrapped present with a yellow ribbon around it. "This one." she tells the cat. Tohru leans down for it and grabs it.

"I choose this one." Once Tohru picks it up, a bright light appeared out of nowhere transforming into a black broom.

Tohru stares at the broom in wonder when she hears Lily giggle. She looks up and was surprised to find herself back to the real world with the others.

"Will you look at that. You got a broom." Kuro says unimpressed.

Misono smirks amusingly. "A fitting weapon for a commoner." he comments.

Tohru sheepishly smiles in embarrassment before the broom flies out of her hands and flies around the room in circles. "Although, you are a manic when it comes to cleaning." Kuro says while she watches it fly.

"Whats the deal with you and brooms anyways hm?" he asks.

"I don't know." she answers. Suddenly the broom flies towards Tohru's wrist and implants itself on her skin creating a bracelet around her wrist. Tohru touches it. "Like a tattoo." she comments to herself.

"Well, now that you have chosen a weapon." Misono says. Tohru looks at him. "How about we start on your training?"

Tohru nods.

* * *

Main while, Tsubaki and Belkia were at a shushi shop eating while they wait for someone to arrive.

Belkia annoyingly groans on his seat. "When is that little prankster coming?" he asks impatiently. "Its past the time we were all supposed to meet."

"Now now Belkia, patience." Tsubaki coos. "He will come. You know how busy he is nowadays."

"Yeah well he shouldn't keep you waiting like this. Its disrespectful." Tsubaki chuckles. They went back eating, continuing to wait.

Some time passed and the doors slide open. Tsubaki looks up from his food and smiles in delight. "Ah, your finally here. Sakuya."

"Sorry I was late. What did you need?" Sakuya asks him.

"I actually wanted to discus something with you. Please take a seat." Sakuya takes a seat beside him. "What did you want to discuss?" Sakuya asks him.

"See Sakuya.I'm having a little pest control and I'm going to need your help." Tsubaki tells him. "Don't worry, ir shouldn't be to much of a problem. I just...need you for this small task."

"What is it?"

"Tell me, do you happen to know someone named Tohru Honda?"

* * *

"Weapon come out now!" Tohru commands out loud. For a minute, everyone - excluding Kuro - were waiting for her weapon to appear but to her dismay, it didn't.

"Why isn't it working?" She asks disappointed. "Am I doing something wrong?" she looks at Misono.

He sighs. "As expected." he mumbles to himself. "Your lacking something that is preventing you from activating your weapon." he tells her.

"And what exactly am I lacking?" she asks.

"Tohru, dear." Lily speaks. "Why don't you try to focus on exactly why you wanted this power to begin with?" he suggests to her. "Maybe that will help you."

Tohru looks down. "Like I said before, I want to do as much as I can to protect my friends and family. I want to help as much as I can so there can be peace between humans and vampires. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Tohru looks at Misono. "I want to be strong and be a good allies for you and Kuro. I don't want to bring everyone down because I wasn't strong enough to do anything. I...I don't want to be weak."

She was determined, Misono noted once he saw the look in her eyes. She was serious about becoming a strong allies for not just her Servamp, but for he and Lily as well. When he first had Lily rescue Tohru and Kuro from Belkia, the first impression he had on her was that she was weak. She wasn't fit to be in battle such as this one and she certainly didn't fit to be the Eve of a Servamp like Kuro.

Yet here she is, trying her hardest to become a stronger person so she wouldn't bring anyone down. She kinda reminded him of himself whenever he couldn't do anything due to his weak condition.

"I understand what your saying." he says. Tohru titles her head. "Really?" she asks surprised.

Misono nods looking at the ground. "I'm not that strong either which is why I needed you and your Servamp in the first place. Lily is strong but even he can't face Tsubaki and the others alone." he looks straight into her eyes.

"You have guts and thats good. Honestly I didn't think you would have it in you but, I like your determination to protect those you care about. Its a good trait."

Tohru blushes by his kind words and she smiles in thanks. "These people..." he continues. "Your friends, they must be really important to you."

Tohru nods. "Yes, of course they are. Uo-chan, Hana-chan and Sakuya are very dear to me. They're like family to me." she explains to him.

"It must be nice having friends." Misono says. "Although, I wouldn't know. I don't have friends of my own. Except, those my age of course." he chuckles dryly.

"What are you talking about? Of course you have friends." Tohru tells him. "You have Lily and I know the children love you and then you have Kuro and I and we're your friends as well."

Misono stays silent with his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Hey! I have an idea. Misono, would you like to meet my friends?" she asks him. "Uo-chan is very sweet and Hana-chan is really quiet but she's very kind. Sakuya is quite a joker but he means good so you'll like him. "

"Thats not going to happen." he says.

Tohru's smile fades into concern. "Huh? W-why not?"

"Your only going to involve them and we can't risk that." he tells her. "Besides, the only reason we're involved in the first place is because of our connection with Tsubaki thats it." he reminds her.

"You understand right?"

Tohru nods a little. Although, she was a little disappointed that Misono didn't want to see the others. They would have all gotten along well and everyone would welcome Misono into their small group and Misono would even enjoy himself.

"We should continue your training if we're ever going to make progress." Misono speaks. Tohru agreeably nods and continues.

* * *

Later that day in the evening, when the sun was just about to set, Tohru was about to leave home so she can start on dinner.

She, along with Misono and Lily, was saying her farewells to them outside at the front door. Tohru bows to Misono. "Thank you again for your help." she tells him. "I learned a lot today and I had a lot of fun."

Misono averts his eyes away from Tohru and lightly blushes. "Stand up. You don't have to thank me." Tohru stands up and smiles. "Still, your doing so much for me by teaching me about Servamps and you even helped me with my weapon. Your a good friend Misono."

Misono glares at her and walks inside. Tohru confusingly watches him leave wondering why he walked away like that. Tohru looks at Lily. "Did I say something wrong?" she asks him in worry.

Lily chuckles. "No. He's just flustered thats all." he tells her. "O-oh. I see."

"Thank you for coming Tohru. Are you sure you don't need a ride back?"

"No I need to walk to the store anyways to buy dinner. But thank you for the offer anyways."

"No problem. Take care." Tohru waves Lily goodbye who does the same. Lily turns around and walks inside. Before he closes the door, Tohru stops him.

"L-Lily?" she calls him. Lily turns around and looks at her. Tohru fumbles with the end of her skirt nervously and bites her lower lip.

"Umm...I was wondering, what kind of food does Misono like?" she asks him. Lily raises a questionable eyebrow.

"May I ask why?" he asks.

"W-well...I wanted to thank him and...umm...I thought it would be a nice way to show my appreciation." she explains to him. Then she quickly adds with a wave of her hands, "I know it sounds silly! Oh I must sound asking you such a question! Forget I asked!"

Lily laughs. "Now now Tohru calm down. I don't mind answering your question. In fact, what your doing is really sweet."

Tohru calms down and sheepishly laughs at her behavior.

"Well, Misono likes Udon with beef. He enjoys it every once and a while. Maybe you can give him that." Lily suggests to him. Tohru beams in delight at the suggestion.

"Yes thats a wonderful idea! Thank you Lily!" Lily chuckles and he watches Tohru run off with Kuro following her.

As he watches her go, Lily thinks to himself, ' _That girl...she is something isn't she brother?_ '

* * *

"Thank you! Come again!" the cashier thanks Tohru once she paid for her groceries. After leaving Misono's home, Tohru took the bus to the supermarket so she can buy the ingredients for dinner. She was running late and she knew her aunt would wonder where she was but at that moment, Tohru wasn't worried.

She was too excited about todays events and she was excited about giving Misono the dish she was going to give him. She really wanted to show Misono her thanks for what he and Lily have done and even if they've known each other for a short time, Tohru was really liking him.

So much she really wanted to introduce him to her other friends. Tohru was positive they would get along well and she couldn't wait until the day when they would eventually meet.

Tohru was walking on the sidewalk on her way home. While she was walking, Kuro - who was in his cat form - was hanging on her arm and was trying to get to the bag that she was carrying.

"Are there chips?" he asks her while he tries to grab the bag. "Sorry Kuro, not tonight. I'll make you a plate if you like."

"Fine. Hey, whats the big deal about introducing your friends to the small brat?" he asks her.

"Well, I want my friends to meet Misono you know? And I thought it would be a good idea if we all hung out with each other and have fun." she explains to him.

"You think your friends will like him?"

"Of course they will. Uo-chan will tease Misono and Hana-chan will definitely ask questions, and Sakuya will probably tease him too but they're nice. I know for sure they will get along."

She seemed so positive of the idea that they will get along. Kuro wondered where she gets these ideas from and why she was so bent on getting everyone to be friends. Didn't she have a clue that life isn't rainbows and sunshine?

Tohru was picking up the pace to get home faster. The sun had already set and was hidden behind mountains. Stars formed in the sky and people were already coming out of work. Tohru hustled her way to the crowd, trying hard to get to the cross line.

On her way, Tohru was stopped when she see's a familiar mob of green hair walking a few feet from where she was. Her eyes gleam with happiness and she hurries herself through the crowd.

"Sakuya!" she calls out. "Sakuya wait up!" Sakuya stops when he hears Tohru and turns around. He stops walking and waits for her to catch up. When she managed to approach him, Tohru stops and crouches down to her knees and catches her breath.

Sakuya chuckles. "You never were a fast walker." he says in amusement. Tohru breathes out a laugh.

"I didn't expect you to be here." he says. He notices the shopping bag she's holding. "Doing a little food shopping?" he asks.

After catching her breath, Tohru stands up straight and nods. "Yes. Although I have to hurry before my aunt wonders where I am."

Sakuya rolls his eyes at the mention of her aunt. "Yeah well she needs to learn a little thing called patience. She wont die of starvation if you're late a couple hours."

He notices Kuro who was laying on her shoulder. "I see you still have the cat. Kuro right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Sakuya but I really have to go. If I don't hurry soon my aunt will wonder where I am." she tells him.

Sakuya rolls his eyes at the mention of her unlikable aunt. "Yeah will she has to learn how to wait. It isn't like she's going to starve to death if your a couple minutes late." he says.

"Sakuya..." Tohru was about to say more when suddenly a blood curdling scream broke out loud enough for some people to hear. Tohru turns around and looks at her surroundings wondering where the scream came from.

"Where did that come from?" she asks Sakuya. "Do you think it could be a vampire like the one you mentioned before?" she continues to ask.

Tohru shrieks in surprise when Sakuya grabs her hand and starts dragging her away from the already wondering crowd.

As he lead them through the crowd, Tohru confusingly looks at her friend wondering to herself what gotten into him all of a sudden.

"Sakuya, whats wrong? Where are you taking me?" she asks him in concern but also because she was curious.

"Tohru, do you trust me?" he asks her.

"Huh?"

"I said do you trust me?" he asks hostility. Tohru gulps but nods anyways. ' _He's acting really odd right now. Whats going on?'_

"Then you know I wouldn't break your trust." he leads her in a alleyway. "Your my best friend...I wouldn't hurt you like that. Thats not what friends do." he lets go of her hand when he leads them to the back of the building. There was a fence around the area and trash bags were laid by the corner along with a mirror.

"Sakuya..."

"Tohru...let me ask you again, do you trust me?" he asks her again. Tohru didn't like what was going with her friend. Something was off about him. It was like...he was angry with her. He acted as if he was betrayed and even hurt for some reason.

"Because if you did trust me like you say you do, then you wouldn't lie to me. Not ever."

Tohru gulps."Sakuya, your acting odd right now. Just tell me whats wrong."

"There's something I have to know." he looks at her and Tohru was suddenly quiet.

"Did you make a contract with a Servamp?"

Tohru was speechless. Her mind was blank and she couldn't think of an answer to tell him. All she could wonder was how does he know about Servamps.

"Sakuya I...I'm sorry." she apologizes. "I...I wanted to tell you but..." Tohru was interrupted when she and Kuro were tied up in string.

Tohru drops her bag and Kuro falls to the ground but was managed to be caught when the string caught him.

"Wha-what the- string? Where did the string come from?" Tohru asks in bewilderment as she fought herself to be free. "Sakuya what are you doing?!" she shouts at him.

She hears a familiar laugh afterwards and shivers ran down her spine the moment she heard it. Tohru looks up and sure enough it was him. Belkia.

He was on top of a building and was laughing loudly in the dark. He pulls out his two swords and throws them at Kuro. They landed on each side, trapping him from transforming back to his original form.

Belkia jumps from the roof and lands next to Sakuya. He smiles in glee seeing them trapped. "Belkia?!" Tohru shouts in confusion.

"Thats my name! Don't wear it out!" Belkia laughs.

"Sakuya, you know Belkia? But I don't..."

"Remember what I told you about the vampires thats been terrorizing the city for a couple of week now?" Sakuya interrupts her. "Didn't I warn you about that?"

Sakuya growls and shouts, "I TOLD YOU SO SO MANY TIMES AND YOU NEVER LISTENED TO ME! I TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES TO BE CAREFUL!"

Tohru jumps in surprise when he yelled at her. She's never seen him so angry before and it terrified her.

"Tohru," Kuro spoke. "Your friend, he's Tsubaki's subclass!"


	11. Chapter 11

_The first lie I ever told was the night my older sister died. She didn't die because we were playing. She died because my parents forced her to jump off the building so they can have mu sisters insurance money._

 _They told me to lie to the police and thats what I did. I felt horrible lying to them. Lying for the sake of my parents. I felt disguised that I covered the truth from the police._

 _After my sister died, I built a wall around me, protecting myself from other people so I wouldn't have to lie to anyone else and so I wouldn't hurt them._

 _As a kid, I quickly became a outcast. No one asked if I wanted to play with them during recess and no one wanted to talk to me. I was alone._

 _But one day it was different. It was a Monday and class had just begun. Everyone was talking while I stayed quiet. The teacher came into class and announced that we would be having a new student transfer into our class. I didn't much of it nor did I care about the new kid that will be joining us in our class._

 _Her name is Tohru Honda and she was overly cheery. She always had a smile on her face and always had something nice to say. But even though she's nice, she wasn't the smartest kid like for example, we were playing Fruits Basket and as a joke, one of the kids told her she's going to be the riceball. She fell under their trick and agreed. For the entire game she wasn't picked and she sat on her seat with a dopy grin on her face._

 _At first, I thought nothing of her. She was just another girl who was in my class. That is until she spoke to me during recess._

 _"Do you want to play?" she asks me. "Me?" she nods. "Yes. We can play a game. Like tag or hide and seek." she suggests._

 _I look back at the ground. "No thanks. I-I'm good." I said shying away from the possibility of playing with someone._

 _"Are you alone?" the girl asks me. I nodded._

 _"Do you like the swings?" I nod. Tohru sits on the swing next to me and starts swinging back and fourth while she giggles. "This is fun!" she shouts happily._

 _"Its like flying!" she explains as she swung higher and higher in the sky. It was like she could touch the sky. Maybe she could I thought._

 _She stops beside me and continues to laugh. "You try Sakuya-chan!"_

 _I didn't. I didn't swing that day. Instead, I walked away. I ignored her calls and walked back inside._

"Sakuya...your...your Tsubaki's subclass?" Tohru asks in disbelief.

"I really didn't want to tell you Tohru. I didn't want you to find out about what I am." Sakuya tells her. "But I had no other choice. When Tsubaki told me you made a contract with Sloth, I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to think you of all people would make a contract with a vampire."

"Sakuya listen...I had to do it. I wanted to protect you and Uo-chan and Hana-chan and my family!" Tohru tells him. "I wanted to protect everyone and-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Sakuya shouted. Tohru closes her mouth.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Sakuya points a accusing finger at Tohru. "YOU LIED TO ME ALL THIS TIME AND YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME! HOW CAN I TRUST YOU NOW WHEN ALL YOU EVER DID WAS LIE TO ME!"

"I only did it to protect you!"

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not! Sakuya, you have to understand that what I did was to protect you! I would never lie to you!"

"SHUT UP!" Tohru quickly closes her mouth. She was afraid if she said anymore, Sakuya will snap at her again. He was too angry to listen to her and she didn't want to anger him even more.

"I didn't want things to be this way." Sakuya continues. "You have to understand that Tohru. Whats happening now, I don't want to do it but, unfortunately I have to listen to the orders I've been given." Sakuya takes three knives out of his jacket. Tohru widens her eyes in fear.

"Sakuya...no wait..."

"Sorry Tohru. I hope you understand." he says before he sprints towards her. Tohru screams and tries to fight her way out of the string but it was to strong for her to escape.

"Sakuya please!" Tohru pleads in desperation. "Don't!"

Before she felt anything, Tohru sees Kuro - now human - jump in front of her. Sakuya slices Kuro on the chest. Blood sprouts out from his chest and out of his mouth. Tohru stares in horror when Belkia jumps into the fight and impales Kuro on the back with his swords.

"Kuro no!" she shouts. Her eyes water. She looks at Sakuya who looked rather pissed. " _Tch_. He got in the way." he says disappointed.

Tohru shakes her head in disbelief. "Sakuya, this can't be true. This can't be! Your not really a vampire are you?"

Sakuya shakes his head. "Silly Tohru. It would make things even more easier if I was lying wouldn't it?" he deviously smiles. "If vampires didn't exist and I wasn't one of them, you would think this is another one of my pranks wouldn't you? Thats the problem with people nowadays. You all want to believe on a lie that is less convenient for you. Thats why its so easy for vampires to trick humans. Your all so clueless to the oblivious that you will fall for anything."

Sakuya somberly frowns, his smile gone. "Damn it Tohru. Why did you have to get involved?" he asks. "If you hadn't picked up that cat and hadn't lie to me and said it was normal, then I would still be standing by your side."

Sakuya clung his hand together in a fist in agitation. He grits his teeth together, troubled by the situation that he was faced with. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want Tohru's blood on his hands because through thin and thick, Tohru has always been there for him - even when he didn't need it she was still **there**.

They're friends. Well, were. Sakuya knew from the moment Tsubaki said Tohru's name, that their friendship would end and things weren't going to be the same between them. They betrayed each other and lied to each other. How were they going to continue being friends after all this? How was he able to trust her now when she lied to him?

"We could have woken up tomorrow still best friends." he says his voice quivering. "Things could have kept going on like they were. Why does the world fall apart around you so often its not fair."

"Sakuya, I really am sorry." Tohru says. "I didn't mean to lie to you but I only did it to protect you, Uo-chan, Hana-chan and my family." Tohru tells him.

"Shut up!" he shouts. "Your still lying so that means you really don't trust me! If I was actually your best friend then you would have told me from the beginning no matter what! Don't you dare say you were lying to me to keep me safe!"

"I was!"

"You know, I hate liars more than anything." Sakuya walks to the shattered mirror. "Once someone lies to you, you lose all trust in them. You can't believe a single word they tell you." he puts his fingers on the mirror.

Tohru shudders at the look in Sakuya's eyes. He's gone insane, he's losing it and now there was no point in talking to him. His betrayal was going deeper into his head and now whatever Tohru tells him was pointless.

"Do you have any idea how much this feels Tohru?" he asks her. "Its like my entire body is tearing apart but thats what happens when your best friend lies to you." while he talks, Sakuya scratches the mirror by his fingers making an agonizing scratching sound that was unbearable for anyone there.

Tohru winces in pain from the sound. She wished Sakuya would stop, she wanted him to calm down. She knew Sakuya hated liars, she knew when they were kids but, she didn't think he hated liars this much. She didn't know he would act this way when he was lied too.

"I'm such an idiot!" Sakuya shouts. "I'm such a freaking idiot! Why do people have to lie to me!? What did I do to deserve getting hurt by those I know!? HUH?! TELL ME! TELL ME!"

By now, Sakuya was shouting nonsense that you couldn't imagine. Tohru felt helpless watching her friend lose it in front of her eyes. Tohru desperately wanted to comfort him but even she knew that wouldn't do any good. That will only make him more angry and she couldn't afford him to get more furious as it is.

' _What should I do?_ ' She thought. ' _Sakuya is losing it and no matter what I say he wont listen to me. I_ _have to do something. But what can I do? He almost tried to kill me! Sakuya almost tried to me..._ ' Tohru glances at the floor in sadness.

She never meant for things to be this way. She only wanted to protect those she knew and people who couldn't protect themselves. It was the reason why she never told anyone Kuro or the other Servamps. Tohru couldn't allow them to be involved in the situation she was in.

Tohru looks at Kuro who was still on the floor impaled. He hasn't moved a inch and he hasn't said a word to her.

' _Kuro...Kuro please get up. We...we have to stop Sakuya before he does anything drastic. We have too...I have to stop him..._ ' Tohru tears up at the thought of Kuro hurting Sakuya. She didn't want to do it. She really didn't want to hurt him but he was sent to kill her and Kuro.

Tohru wouldn't have him killed - no, despite everything thats happened - Sakuya was still her best friend and she still cares about him. She'll just have Kuro injure him enough so they can run away. But what will happen then? What will happen to them?

Tohru wasn't sure. She wasn't sure what will happen to her and Sakuya but, she does know she has to stop him.

Even if it does tarnish their friendship.

* * *

 **AN: If I made Tohru OOC, I apologize. I know its not in her nature to physically kill anyone which is why I decided to have her injure Sakuya rather than kill him because again, that isn't who she is.**

 **LunerroseKitty83: Aw thank you! I'm glad you like the chapters and the rewrite :) No its okay. Life gets in the way sometimes so I understand. Sorry to hear you've been through some stuff. I hope everything's well for you now :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Argh, my head is hurting. Its hurting real bad. **Sigh** what a pain. Just in time when all of this is going on. I should be home already eating ramen and watching TV._

 _Wait a minute, why is everything so dark? Where the hell am I?_

 _Wait a sec, is that crying I hear? Who the hell is crying?_

 _I jump around when I hear a thud. Behind me in the spotlight was a girl on her knees, rolled in a ball with her face hidden in her hands. I recognized the girl as Tohru. Why is Tohru crying?_

 _"Hey." I spoke to her. "Tohru why are you crying?" did I sound concerned just a second ago? I take a step towards Tohru wondering what she was crying about._

 _I stopped in front of her. She didn't notice I was there. "Tohru," I speak louder. "What are you doing on the floor? Get up." I tell her. Tohru doesn't respond. It was pissing me off that she was ignoring me. Why wasn't she answering me? This isn't like her to just ignore someone._

 _"Tohru, enough. Lets go home." I grabbed her shoulders and suddenly to my horror, I now see Tohru with her friends body. She was cradling it as she continues to sob._

 _Her friend laid motionless on her knees with his mouth open, blood spilling out of the corner. His eyes were wide open, lifeless. The side of his shirt was covered in his blood and some of it was spilling out from him._

 _Tohru's hands were covered in blood and her uniform was covered in it as well. The sight alone was disturbing._

 _Tohru looks up to face me with a pained expression. "K-Kuro..." she speaks. "Did I do the right thing? Was I wrong to hurt my friend?"_

 _Tohru looks at his lifeless body. "Was I wrong to hurt him?"_

 _Why...why is this familiar to me all of a sudden? Why does this bother me? What the hell is going on?_

 _What the? Why do I suddenly feel unsure of a sudden? Why do I feel conflicted about something?_

 _"Kuro...Kuro please get up." Tohru? "We...we have to stop Sakuya before he does anything drastic. We have too...I have to stop him..." Stop him? What are you blabbering about now? Don't you see Tohru? You lack certainty. I can't tell whether you really want me to hurt him or not._

 _You care to much about this guy even though he almost tried to kill you._

Kuro painfully groans. "Your such...a pain..." he says. Tohru sighs in relief when she hears Kuro speak. "Kuro..."

"Theres no point." He says.

"Huh?"

"Whether I drink your blood, your incapable to think correctly right now. Your confused...probably even angry...but I'm not going to let you deal with the thought that you hurt your friend...that isn't you Tohru..." he takes a deep breath.

"Besides, I can't do anything to stop him because I can't tell whether you want me to hurt him or not."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought the little brat...told you..." he sighs. "We're linked. The reason I'm so lazy is because you lack certainty. I can tell when your feeling uncertain about something...like...right now for...example...I can't tell what you really want me to...do..."

Tohru looks at Sakuya once Kuro stopped talking. He was right. She wasn't sure what to do. She thought she wanted to hurt Sakuya but that will only make her feel worse. She wasn't a violent person, especially when it involved her friends. Sakuya may have kept his true identity from her but, he probably had a reason why. Like she had a reason why she couldn't tell him about Kuro. He was probably protecting her.

 ** _Or maybe he was afraid you'll reject him once you found out he's really a monster._**

Tohru yelps in surprise when the string is cut and she falls to the floor with a thud. Sakuya and Belkia stare at the cut string in shock.

Tohru gapes at who cut the string. Standing in front of her and Kuro was Misono and his Servamp Snowlily.

"Misono!"

"Stand back Tohru Honda. I'll take care of this." he tells her.

"No Misono! Don't do anything!" she stops him. "Thats my friend Sakuya!"

Misono glares at Sakuya. Sakuya on the other hand smiles. "Thats right." he says cheerfully. "I'm her best friend in the whole friend. So what are you going to do about it?" he asks Misono.

"This guy is one of your friends?" Misono asks Tohru. "What a pity. Sorry to say we wouldn't get along since your a vampire!" he tells Sakuya.

Sakuya mimics slicing Misono's head with his thumb with a crazed smile. He laughs.

"I'm not a very good fighter but I'll try my best." Lily says taking out his Lead. He swings his weapon at Belkia who was quick to fight.

As the two fought, Sakuya and Misono continued to talk. "Not a very good plan." Sakuya says. "Do you really think you can beat me down alone? Thats pretty cocky of you, you rich little punk."

"Why would you go up and face Tohru Honda? What were your motives!?" Misono asks angrily. Sakuya raises a eyebrow at Misono's tone. "Your talking like some jealous boyfriend whose been cheated on! Why do you care so much about me and Tohru anyway? Didn't you two meet each other like yesterday?"

"It doesn't matter when we met!" Misono interrupts him. "What matters is what she said. Honda called me her friend!"

"Her friend?" Sakuya scoffs and laughs. "Hahahah! Your such an idiot! A fool! Your really that dumb to believe in a lie like that!? Theres not a lie in the world thats more useful than friendship! Your really stupid than I thought! You can't even tell when someone is saying something just to be polite!"

Sakuya continues to laugh. "That really is like Tohru. She's quick to make friends with anyone especially with idiots like you!"

Misono glares at Sakuya angrily. He wasn't going to tolerate Sakuya talking about Tohru that way. He held his arm out and calls for his weapon. Sakuya looks at him in ridiculousness. "What are you doing now? Is a kid like you really going to fight me? This is going to be so easy." he mumbles the last part to himself.

Sakuya takes out his knives and takes a couple steps towards Misono.

"Sakuya no!" Tohru shouts.

"You know your an idiot if your going to face me off." he says ignoring her. "How idiotic can you be when a Eve is separated from his Servamp?"

"Lily only left my side because he had a good reason to!" Misono shouts at him. Misono looks over his shoulder and looks at Tohru was was a few feet close to Kuro who was still healing. "Watch closely Tohru. This is one way I can use my power."

Tohru watches as the chain around Misono's wrist traps Belkia mid-through his fight with Lily. Belkia yelps in surprise, wondering what was going and why he was chained up. Suddenly a chair appears out of nowhere. Belkia was forcefully seated on the chair.

"This is called the Execution Block of the Red Queen!" Misono says. "And it only activates if Lily and I are threatened." he explains to her.

Belkia shouts in annoyance and anger. "Let me out you damn fools! I'm going to murder all of you if you don't let me go at once!"

As Belkia fought to get free from the chains, Lily hangs behind the chair and leans his spear towards Belkias's neck. "Nighty-night." he sang and without a moments hesitation, sliced his neck wide open.

Belkias body falls flat on the ground, the chair disappearing from sight.

Tohru shrieks in horror when his body falls to the ground. "You actually killed him." she says to Lily.

"No I didn't." Lily tells him. She looks at him. "My power only destroys the mind, not the body." he explains to him. Tohru sighs in relief.

"To be honest with you, I'm out of practice but its good to know we can still put up a fight."Lily explains to her.

"Its unfortunate." Misono speaks to Sakuya. "Tohru told me how excited she was to introuduce her friends to me." Misono tells him. "She was very persistent to have us meet."

Sakuya wasn't surprised to hear that. Thats exactly how he met Arisa and Hanajima because Tohru introduced him to them. She wanted him to be friends with the new friends she made. She always wanted to bring people together.

"She really wanted that huh? I see." Sakuya says in disappointment. "That sucks. I would have liked to meet you. You know, before all this." he says with a pained smile.

"If only things have turned out differently. You and I **could** have been friends." Lily glares at Sakuya in ananger. He knew what Sakuya wqs doing. He was fooling Misono from hurting him. He was distracting him about being friends with him and how he would have liked that. Lily **knew** Misono treasured the importance of friendship and Sakuya was using that to his disadvantage!

It seemed Sakuya's words worled because the chain that conncected him to Misono disappeared. Lily looks at Misono and shouts at him. "Misono don't listen to him! Misono!" Lily reaches his hand out to Misono and was about to run to him when Belkia who was hung in string came out of nowhere and sliced Lily's leg off.

Lily falls to the ground and looks at Belkia in confusion. "How are you doing that?!" he asks. He notices the string. "Where is that string coming from? Whose moving you?!"

Misono looks at Lily in alarm when he hears Tohrh shriek. His eyes widened when he sees Belkias sword with Lily's leg impaled through it. Before Misono could do anything, Sakuya sprints towards him and slices three huge cuts across his chest.

Tohru's eyes widened in shock when she sees Sakuya attack Misono. Lily quickly runs to Misono's aid and catches him before he fell to the ground.

"Theres someone else here isn't there?" Tohru asks.

"Would that make me a liar if I said there wasn't?" Sakuya asks her with a grin.

"Sakuya how could you?!" Tohru shouts. "I...Why would you hurt us? Just stop already please!" she begs him.

She hears Misono groan in pain. "To-rhu..." he gasps out. She looks at him. He opens his eyes half open and painfully looks at her. "Did I...do something wrong?" he asks her. "Sorry." he grubts in pain. "I just...wanted to protect my new...friend..."

Tohru shakes her head, tears watering her eyes. "No! Don't apologize to me! You have nothing to say sorry for!" she yelps when Sakuya pins her hand behind her back and holds one of his knives to his neck.

"You have no idea how your supposive friend felt this whole time." he says to her. "Hanging out with you guys, meeting you...the more drier my throat gets..."

"Sak-Sakuya..."

"It gets so bad that I think about killing someone. I guess thats to be expected. Thats just the way we are. Vampires exist to hurt people. We exist to hurt humans."

"No Sakuya! You don't have to be like that! You don't have to exist just to hurt people! Your not like that at all!"

Tohru groans when Sakuya drops her on her stomach and pins her on thr floor with his shoe. "But its true Tohru and honestly the guilt feels pretty strong too. Its all apart of a vampire. Now listen if your trying to kill me and try to be smart about it." he leans down closer to her.

"I might have to kill your friend and thistime I'll make sure he does!"

' _Your a liar._ ' a womens voice speaks to Sakuya. He freezes in horror. ' _Are you really going to hurt her like **t** **hey** hurt you Sakuya? Think rationally about your decision and don't make the same mistake. Don't betray her._'

Sakuya turns around and frantically looks around. Tohru sits up and looks at Sakuya wondering what was wrong with him and why he let her go. "Sakuya...?"

"Don't speak Tohru." Tohru turns her head around and sees Kuro standing and healed. "Kuro, your healed!" she says in relief.

"Don't fight him in the state your in." he warns her. "We should run while we still have the chance."

"But Sakuya, we can't just leave him!" She stands up and was about to walk to him when Kuro grabs her hand. She looks at him. The look on her eyes surprised Kuro. There was something in her eyes that didn't seem right to him. They were dark and clouded with darkness. This wasn't good.

"Listen to me. We have to go now." he says.

"We can't leave Kuro! Sakuya is here and Misono is hurt!"

"Don't be an idiot!" Kuro angrily tells her. "Do you really want to use your powers against him? Do you really want to use your powers like this? If you do something right now, you'll only end up regretting it later. Trust me Tohru."

"I can't just stand by and do nothing!" she shouts at him. Tohru snatches her hand away from Kuro and walks away and to Sakuya. "Your not listening to me Tohru." Kuro tells her but she ignores him. "What I mean is, is that your unsure of yourself right now." but his words didn't reach Tohru.

She was falling to deep. The power was getting to her.

"Sakuya!" she calls him. Sakuya turns around and looks at her. Tohru holds her hand out and summons her weapon. Sakuya smiles in delight.

"Good." he says. "Your doing the right thing Tohru. All liars deserve to be killed."

Up in the roof, not very far from where the fight was happening, a young women wearing a white nurse suit with light purple hair sits on the roof with string around her toes and fingers and a few in her mouth. She safely sits there as she controls the actions of the injured Belkia.

"This is such a problem." she says to herself. "Who knew controlling Belkia could be such a problem." out of nowhere it starts to rain. Thr girl looks up."Its raining even though the moon is still out." she mumbles

"I thought you weren't going to be joining ustoday Tsubaki." Tsubaki stood next to her when she looks up. "And why wouldn't I Otogiri?" he asks her.

"I wouldn't want to miss all the fun. That'll be boring." he looks down at the seen with pure glee and asks her, "Now Tohru Honda, show me your true power. Show me the full extent of the power you truly hold." his smile widens. "Expose the darkness you hold inside you."

* * *

 **AN: Okay so I honestly have no idea what happened. I probably made everyone OOC especially Sakuya and Tohru. I like what I wrote here but damn did I make things dark. That isn't going to be gone for a while.**


	13. Chapter 13

Tohru yells as she runs to Sakuya. Tohru flings the end of the broom at Sakuya and the hit sends Sakuya flying. The hit didn't faze Tohru one bit.

"Don't be swayed Tohru!" Kuro continues to speak to her. He suddenly hears a eery laugh and something in Kuro hits him.

He groans. ' _Dammit_.' he thought to himself. "Don't get swallowed!" he yells at her. But Tohru ignores him and she continues to fight Sakuya with her broom.

' _Whats wrong with me?_ ' she thought to herself. ' _Why can't I stop swinging? It doesn't even feel like I'm swinging it. Its like...something is controlling me_.'

Sakuya lands on the ground and he painfully sits up. He wipes the blood off his eye. "Damn. It won't stop bleeding. Its because of that broom right?" he looks at Tohru, impressed. "Wow Tohru. I had no idea you had it in you. Anymore hits and you can really kill me."

Tohru makes a sound at the back of her throat. ' _Kill? No...no I don't want to kill him! Thats the last thing I want to do! What am I doing!?_ '

As Sakuya spoke to Tohru and Tohru was in her thoughts, Kuro continues to talk to Tohru and get his voice through her head. He had to stop her before she does something he knows she'll regret.

The image of Tohru holding Sakuya's lifeless body flashed through his head. The pain in her eyes, the regret her eyes had, it was all in his head and he knew Tohru will be broken. She'll be crushed and she'll live with the blood of her friends blood on her hands forever.

He can't allow her to live with that guilt. He can't make her feel like he felt.

' _I don't want to kill anyone!_ ' Tohru screams in her head. ' _I don't want to kill anyone! So...why can't I stop hitting Sakuya?_ ' Tohru runs to Sakuya and hits him again.

' _This isn't what I wanted!'_ she screams. ' _This isn't the power I wanted!_ ' she hits Sakuya again and this time, when he falls to the floor, Tohru continues to hit Sakuya hit by hit.

 _'Please...please make this stop! Somebody make this stop! Mom...help me!_ ' Tohru lets out a sob as she continues to hurt Sakuya. Sakuya manages to see a tear slide down her cheek as she cries. His eyes widen in shock.

Why is she crying? She shouldn't be crying! This is what he wanted. He needed her to kill him sos she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. If he died, than he wouldn't have to hurt her anymore.

 _'But if she kills you, that will only hurt her more._ ' the voice tells him. _'Your just causing her more pain than you already are.'_

" _No I'm not! She's better off without me if I died!_ "

' _No your not Sakuya. I know that and she knows that. Look at the pain your giving her. Look how much she's in pain_.'

More tears roll down her face.

Sakuya quickly looks away. " _No! I'm not listening to you! I'm not going to listen to you!_ "

 _'Look at her Sakuya. Look at her! Look at the pain your giving her! Isn't she your best friend!? Wasn't she there when you had no one? Wasn't she there when you needed a friend?! She's been there for you and this is how you repay her?!_ "

Sakuya growls in anger. "Shut up!" he shouts in anger. Tohru stops when he yells and looks at him, her eyes red and puffy from the tears. Before she could say anything, Kuro bites her neck.

Tohru's eyes pop open in shock and she side glances at Kuro. On the ground, Sakuya also looks at Kuro in shock.

Kuro sucks the blood out of Tohru and when he was done, he pushes Tohru away from him and Sakuya.

"Tohru!" Sakuya shouts in alarm. They look at Kuro and from behind, a huge black cat sprouts from behind his back and looms over Kuro.

Tohru stares at the scene in horror and confusion wondering to herself what was going on with Kuro. Black ooze pours from the cats mouth and pours all over the floor and to Tohru. Tohru looks at it in confusion.

But most importantly, she was concerned about Kuro. What was wrong with him and why was this happening to him.

Back on the roof, Otogiri wasn't fazed by the scene. "Well, thats a problem." she says. "What do we now Tsubaki?" she looks up wondering what his plans were now when she sees he disappeared.

"Hm. Tsubaki ran off. Thats a problem."

The black cat lets out a loud roar. Tohru covers her ears for a bit before it stops. Once it stops, she looks at Kuro who hasn't moved.

"Kuro!" she shouts. "What is that thing?!" the black ooze deepens and Tohru feels as if it was trapping her as if she were in water. She felt like she was drowning and it was preventing her from going to Kuro.

Tohru gasps for air as she struggles in the ooze. While she did, she hears Sakuya call for her. "Tohru!" she looks behind her. Sakuya had his hand held out to her in a desperate plea to grab her.

"Grab my hand!" he tells her. "Hurry and grab for it!"

"Your trying to save your enemy." Otogiri said through Belkia. "Thats a problem."

"Shut up!" he yells at her. "Tohru please!" he begs her. Tohru gulps. She pulls her hand out and before she could grab it, she sees something go through Kuro.

Blood sprouts from behind and Kuro falls to the ground, making the black stuff disappear. Once it was gone, Tohru falls to her knees and she quickly runs to Kuro before someone wearing a black rope and a white box over its head jumps on Kuro and pins him to the ground.

He takes out two guns and starts shooting Kuro on the back multiple times. Tohru stands there wondering what where the guy came from. After a couple of shots, Kuro turns into a cat and was now out cold.

The man looks at Tohru and Sakuya. He doesn't say a word to them and walks away from Kuro to pick up two fallen boxes. He places them over the the box.

"Whose that?" Sakuya asks confused. Tohru wasn't sure herself. Suddenly the man points a gun towards Sakuya's head and before he could shoot, Otogiri pulls Sakuya by the foot with her string.

"Guess we're out numbered." she says. "Time to go." she tells him.

"Yeah okay." Sakuya says annoyed. "But you could have been a little more gentler!" he shouts at her as she pulls Belkia up to the roof.

"Sakuya!" Sakuya turns around when Tohru calls him. She had blood tickling down her neck and she had a bruise on her knee. She limped when she took a step towards him. Her uniform was covered with dirt when he pinned her to the floor. Seeing her like that gave a sense of guilt to Sakuya. He didn't mean to hurt her that bad. Actually no. He did and seeing her bruised up made him feel even more guilty.

Sakuya steps back when she stepped closer to him.

"Sakuya, are you leaving?" she asks him.

Sakuya turns away. Without a goodbye, Sakuya jumps away leaving Tohru alone. She watches him go, saddened by everything that has happened. She sadly looks down at the ground. ' _Sakuya.._.' she thought.

Suddenly Tohru hears a car beep. Tohru looks up when she sees a black four door car drive in the backyard. The car drives through the gate and makes a halt in front of Tohru.

The driver opens the door and coming out was a young man wearing a suit and black hair. He looks at Lily holding Misono in concern.

"Is the brat dead?" he asks.

"No but we better take him to the hospital and quick." Lily hands the driver an unconscious Misono and carries him inside. Lily looks at Tohru afterwards.

"Are you alright Tohru? Do you want to come along just in case?"

Tohru shakes her head. "No I'm good. Just take care of Misono first." She tells him. Lily was hesitant to leave Tohru, especially with that bite wound on her neck. But there was no time to argue with her, he needed to take care of his Eve first. Nodding to Tohru, Lily walks inside the car and closes the door. Once he was inside, the car drives away.

With Lily and Misono gone, Tohru gently places her hand over the bite wound. It stung once she touched it. Tohru winced in pain from the contact. ' _How am I going to explain this to grandpa?_ ' she thought to herself in worry.

"That was quite a bite wasn't it darling?" Tohru turns around. Walking to her was another man wearing a hat, a yellow scarf, a white long sleeved shirt and a brown vest and he was holding a doll. He walks next to the cloaked figure.

"Hm?"

"Nice to meet you young lady. This here is the Servamp of Envy. He name is Doubt Doubt." the man smiles. "I guess you can figure out I'm his Eve. Just a simple anctic dealer whose traveling around the world." he leans his doll towards Tohru and in a high pitched tone says, "Would you like to hold me Tohru?"

"Uhm...how do you know my name?" Tohru asks them in worry.

He chuckles. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." he winks.

The man then goes down and picks up Kuro by the back of his neck. He hands Kuro to Tohru who quickly grabs him and pulls him close to her chest protectively.

"Sorry we had to take him down so brutally." he apologizes to her. "I wished we could have destroyed Tsubaki's subclass before they managed to escape." He says in a hasty tone.

Tohru tightens her grip on Kuro. "Well thats what he wanted." the man continues when he noticed she shifted uncomfortably.

"But, at least you know you don't have the stomach to do something like that. You don't seem like the type to just kill anyone but, looks can be deceiving as they say. You were close to killing one yourself not long ago."

Tohru's bangs cover her face and she looks down in shame. She can never call herself a friend when she was that close to killing Sakuya who has been her best friend for so long.

"It can be pretty traumatizing killing your friend, even if he was asking for it." the man continues. "You know Tohru, if you want, I can tell you ways how you can break a contract between a Eve and a Servamp. But, only if your interested of course."

That surprised her. Not only that but she wondered why this man - who came out of nowhere - suggest her a way to break the contract between her and Kuro. Why would he even ask her that?

"Its none of my business I know. But I can already tell this is to much for you telling by the way you reacted back there. Never thought things could turn out like this right? But I'm letting you know now that contracts like these can be scary. If you lose control and fear of losing your power, then your Servamp won't hesitate to gobble you up whole."

Tohru makes a sound at the back of her throat, shocked by what he told her. ' _So...is that why Kuro reacted the way he did when I lost control?_ '

"You don't have to take the offer now but when you want to, just come looking for me okay?" he tells her.

' _Why does he sound so confidant that I will go to him? What makes him think I'm going to break the contract between Kuro and I?_ '

Tohru suddenly eeps in fright when she hears a gunshot. She looks at the cloaked figure who was pointing his gun at the man.

"Enough talking." he gravely tone says to him."You promised that if I helped you, you let me drink your blood!"

"Hm? Sorry I can't hear you!" the man sang. Doubt Doubt takes out two of his guns and starts shooting at the mans feet. The man jumps around, laughing as he avoided the shots.

He jumps on the remaining fence and looks at Tohru, "Just think about my offer okay? I can help you go back to your normal life in no time."

And with that, he jumps away with Doubt Doubt following him.

* * *

That next morning, Tohru winced in pain while Yuki was putting some alcohol on her bite wounds. She clicks her tongue. "I have no idea why you won't tell us what happened. But next time, be careful. I don't want you coming home making a mess." Yuki says before she starts wrapping a bandage around her neck.

When she was done, Yuki puts the safety kit away in the restroom. While she was in there, Yuki continues, "I called your boss and told him you won't be coming in today so I want you to stay home and rest until your neck is fully healed you hear me?" she walks out the restroom.

Tohru nods. "Yes ma'am."

"Okay well I'm leaving off to work. Grandpa will come back for another hour or so from his poker game. Don't leave the house okay?" Yuki tells her as she grabs her keys.

Tohru nods. "Okay then. See you then and make sure to not make a mess. I just cleaned this house." and with that, she leaves.

After Yuki left to work, Tohru was left alone in the house. She could hear the tv playing in the background and the faucet dripping water drops.

Tohru glances at the floor melancholy. She was worried about Kuro and his injuries. After that night with Sakuya revealing himself to be Tsubaki's subclass and the sudden attack Kuro made when he drank her blood and especially her own behavior, Tohru was just confused about everything. She didn't know where things were going from here and she wasn't sure how to handle it.

There was no way she could go to anyone right now.

"Tohru?" Tohru looks her head to the left when she hears Kuro. She smiles in relief seeing him standing up and well. "Kuro, good morning. I didn't hear you wake up. Are your wounds healed?" she asks him. Tohru walks to him.

"Yeah. I'm a vampire so I heal easily." he explains to her. He notices the bandage around her neck. Guilt washed over him. "Are you okay?" he asks her, fearing that he hurt her badly.

"Hm? Oh yes." she responds with a smile. "I'm alright. My aunt just told me to go easy for a while."

"Your neck doesn't hurt right?" he asks. "A little but don't worry, it'll heal soon." she tells him.

Kuro doesn't respond. There was an awkward silence between the two. Neither knew what to say to the other. Tohru was afraid to break the silence. She wanted to say something but what? All she could think about was asking him why he bite her and why he acted differently once he did.

Was there something he was hiding from her? She shouldn't pry though. He wouldn't feel comfortable if she suddenly asked him questions. But, she was concerned. She was really concerned. She wanted to help him but, Kuro wasn't the type to spill his feelings out. He kept to himself but Tohru knew he had some things to hide.

"Tohru?" She hears him call her.

"Yes?"

"Do you regret taking me in?" She blinks in surprise. She was hurt that he would even ask her that. "Why would you say that? Of course I don't."

"I just...needed to know...thats all..." he says.

"Kuro...I don't regret meeting you." she tells him. "Right now, everything is just confusing and I'm not sure what to think. Its all puzzling you know?"

Kuro doesn't speak and he walks away to the kitchen. ' _Idiot_.' he cursed. _'Stop being nice for once and tell me how you actually feel. Stop telling me crap._ ' Kuro thinks back to what his original form told him when the darkness was consuming him.

 _ **You only bring misfortune wherever you go.**_

That pissed him off even more than Tohru telling him a lie. She was afraid of him. She just didn't want to show it because she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

But who cares about his feelings anyways? He did the mistake of hurting Tohru when he bite her last night. That should be enough proof that he was dangerous to be kept around. Why is she so blind to see that?

This is the reason why he's tried so hard to avoid getting involved with a human. You get to close to them and eventually, you end up hurting that person. Kuro didn't want to make that mistake with Tohru but it happened.

And that only made him want to run away even more.


	14. Chapter 14

Staying home alone proved to be boring for Tohru. With nothing to clean and Arisa and Hanajima busy, Tohru was left with nothing to do. So, to preoccupy herself, Tohru decided to call Lily and ask him if it was okay to visit Misono at the hospital.

Lily texted her a while ago and told her Misono was awake. He was slowly recovering and that he was going to be staying in the hospital for a couple of weeks so his wounds can heal. Tohru thought it would be a good idea if she visited him and see him. She still felt horrible that he was attacked because he was protecting her and she wanted to apologize to him.

Just seeing the blood spill out of him made Tohru shiver at the thought. ' _I have a weapon yet I wasn't able to protect him when I had the chance._ ' she thought to herself. ' _What friend I am._ ' When Lily told her it was alright, Tohru decided to prepare the dish she promised she would make for Misono. It took her a while to make the soup, especially since she didn't have all the ingredients but she managed to whip something up and still make the udon soup with beef inside.

When Tohru was done, she left a note to her grandfather telling him she was going to visit a friend. When she was done putting the note somewhere he would see it, Tohru left with Kuro inside her backpack and the soup inside a plastic container in hand.

Tohru was close to the hospital when she almost bumps into someone. She stops walking and quickly apologizes without looking at said person. "Sorry."

"No its alright." Tohru stiffens in her spot in fear. "Its my fault."

Tohru slowly looks up and faces the person she bumped into. Standing in front of her with a amused smirk was none other than Tsubaki himself. "T-Tsubaki _..._ "

"Hello Tohru. Wasn't expecting to you today. Quite a surprise isn't it?" he laughs manically which made Tohru uncomfortable. Tsubaki slowly stops laughing and lets out a breath. "Not interesting at all."

Tohru fumbles with the straps of her backpack where Kuro was sleeping inside. "Tsubaki...hello...I wasn't expecting to see you as well. H-how are you?"

"Oh you know. Bored as usual. Nothing interesting has happened yet but we all need a break don't we?" he giggles. "Anyways, how are you? I bet everything that has happened last night is still fresh in your mind right? So, I bet your wondering about your friend aren't you? Sakuya?"

"What happened to him? Is he okay? Tell me he's okay!" Tohru asks in concern.

Tsubaki blinks in surprise by her out burst. Almost. He quickly recovers and says with a coy smile, "Oh, Sakuya is fine." he tells her. "Fine as he'll ever be."

Tohru glances down. "How...how did Sakuya become your subclass?" She asks him. "When did you two meet?"

Sakuya raises a eyebrow. "Why do you care how we met? But, if your curious, I may as well tell you the boring story of how Sakuya became my subclass."

Tsubaki walks to a near by seat and sits down. Tohru does the same and sits down next to Tsubaki. He begins his story.

 _Sakuya was a child of liars, born into a town of liars. The first person to ever tell him a lie was none other than his big sister._

 _"Sakuya...fathers coming home tonight so do me a favor okay? Promise me that whatever happens you don't come out of your room no matter what okay?"_

 _"What about you sis?" a young Sakuya asks his sister in worry._

 _"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." even if she did smile, Sakuya's sister still held fear, terrified what their father will do to her for when he arrived home._

 _Both of their parents were abusive to Sakuya and his sister and out of the two, his sister received the most injuries just so Sakuya wouldn't go to school with bruises caused by their parents. Sakuya worried for his sister and he's tried multiple times to convince his sister that he should be the one receiving the wounds, not her. But like the good sister she was, she bared through it, taking every hit and insult thrown at her._

 _Unfortunately, one night when Sakuya's parents believed Sakuya was a sleep, his parents forced her to commit a horrible treason. They forced her to jump off the balcony of their apartment just so they can get her insurance money._

 _Sakuya's sister was foolish enough to believe her parents will use the money for Sakuya. Or perhaps she knew of their intentions - but unable to live with her parents and sacrificing herself just for her brothers sake - his sister decided to jump and end her life._

 _Witnessing his sisters murder, Sakuya's father told him to tell the police that his sister accidentally fell while they were playing. That it was all a tragic accident. His father threatened him and said that if he didn't follow his orders, Sakuya will face the same fate his sister did._

 _As so, Sakuya lied for the very first time and his family received a life insurance payout. The neighbors all knew something bad was going on inside Sakuya's home but no one said anything. They didn't want to get involved._

 _ **They lied**._

 _In a way they helped cover up his sister's death so it wasn't a surprise to anyone that six years later, Sakuya would eventually meet the same path as his sister._

 _Tsubaki came to him as Sakuya was on a brink of death. He reached his hand out to him and by Sakuya's request, turned him into his subclass._

When Tsubaki was finished, Tohru sat there in complete shock. She was speechless, unable to comprehend what Tsubaki told her.

She's known Sakuya since they were little. They even lived in the same neighborhood when Tohru moved in a couple blocks down from Sakuya's home. Until now, she never knew about how his parents really treated him. Then again, she never really met them except for that one brief time. He never even mentioned he had a sister. Now it made since why he acted the way he did when they were kids. He was very distant with the other kids and wherever she tried to befriend him, Sakuya would angrily tell her to leave him alone.

Sakuya was hesitant to trust another person because he feared that if he came close to placing his trust on another person, they would eventually betray him.

Tsubaki smiles in amusement upon seeing the reaction on Tohru's face."I see you didn't have a clue about anything I told you have you? My, what best friend you are." he laughs.

Tsubaki stands up afterwards and stands in front of Tohru who was still silent. "I better go. Big brother gets scary again. He's in your backpack right? I can feel his murderous aura from here." as he mentioned that, Tohru can actually feel Kuro's aura through the backpack. It was very strong and she could tell he was really angry with Tsubaki. "Unfortunately I don't feel like playing at the moment. Ta-ta." Tsubaki walks away.

Tohru sits there, motionless in the bench. She wanted to stop him...she wanted to know what happened to Sakuya and she wanted to know where he is - but for some reason she couldn't move or speak. It was like she was a statue unable to do anything but stand there.

Tohru shuts her eyes shut, tears threatening to come. ' _Don't...go...tell me where...Sakuya is...please..._ ' but Tsubaki was already long.

* * *

"Tohru? I didn't expect to see you today. How are you?"

After she met Tsubaki, Tohru quickly ran to the hospital where Misono was held at. When she arrived, Lily was surprised to see her since she promised she would come a hour earlier. They were standing outside Misono room while Kuro - now in his human form - was a few feet away from them leaning his back on the wall.

Tohru bows apolitically. "Sorry Lily I was caught up in something." she tells him.

"How are your injuries? Are they getting better?"

Tohru rubs her neck slowly. "It just stings thats all. Anyways, hows Misono? Is he doing better?"

"Yes. He's resting right now so I'm afraid your going to have to see him later. Sorry."

Tohru looks down. "Actually...I'm glad he's asleep. There's something I need to tell you."

Lily was now curious. "Oh?"

Tohru takes a deep breath and slowly tells Lily what happened. "I...I met Tsubaki today. O-or rather...I bumped into him."

"Are you okay?! He didn't try anything did he?!" Lily asks in concern. Tohru shakes her head. "No nothing happened. We just talked thats all."

"What did he say to you?" he asks her.

"Lily...how is a subclass created?" she asks him, not answering his question. Lily stares at her in confusion. Kuro on the other hand looked surprised. "Excuse me?"

"Tsubaki didn't tell me and I wanted to know how a Servamp can create a Subclass. You have many and Tsubaki has his own so...would you tell me how Subclasses are created?"

Lily sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asks her. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable if I tell you."

"I just need to know. Please Lily..."

"Subclasses are created when a human is on the brink of death. They drink the blood of a Servamp and they become our servants. They will listen to any order they are given. Tohru, why the sudden interest?" Lily asks her. She shakes her head. "Nothing I was just curious. " she hands him the small box container she brought for Misono.

"Here. Make sure Misono gets this when he wakes up. Heat it up just in case okay? And tell him I'm sorry for not seeing him today."

Lily smiles to her in thanks. "I'll make sure he eats it. Thank you Tohru." Tohru nods and leaves afterwards. When she was gone, Lily turns to the room and looks at Misono who had his back to the door. "She's gone Misono." Misono turns his head around to look at Lily. "Good. Tohru doesn't have to see me like this."

"She's really worried about you Misono. Maybe you should give her a call just in case." Lily suggested. He walks inside and he sits the soup Tohru brought down on the cabinet next to Misono. Misono eyes the container. "What on earth is that?" he asks him.

"Hm? Oh, Tohru brought it. Its beef udon soup. Your favorite." Misono was surprised. How does she know his favorite soup was beef udon? "Why would Tohru make me udon soup?"

"A couple days ago Tohru asked what kind of meal you liked. I told you you favored udon soup with beef in it." Lily tells him.

"Why on earth would she make soup? I'm not sick." Misono says glaring at the container.

"She wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for her." Lily says. "She said this was her way of thanking you for going through all the trouble to teach her." Misono's entire face blushes in embarrassment. It wasn't like much of his help was helping her. He rarely taught her anything and to thank him she made him hks favorite dish?

Misono clutches the fabric of his blanket. He tries to contain his tears from falling. He couldn't cry - not in front of Lily. If hd cries, that will prove to him how weak he actually is.

Misono notices a small note taped on the lid. He grabs the container and places on his knees. He grabs the note and reads it. It was written in Tohru's handwriting and it had some smiley faces around it as well as a cute drawing of a cat which he assumed was Kuro.

 **Misono, this soup is for you to eat. You can give some to Lily if you want and I hope you enjoy it. I hope its to your liking. I tried very hard to make it good for you to enjoy although, my grandfather has memtioned I'm a good cook. I wouldn't know myself but he isn't the first person to complement my cooking. ANYWAYS! I hope you feel well and I will try to visit you as much as I can.**

 **Get well Misono!**

 **'** _This girl..._ ' Misono chided in thought. He crumbles the note and opens the lid. He instantly smelled the sweet delicious scent of the soup and the heat swirling in the air. Misono noted how delicious the soup looked and he wondered how Tohru managed to get the money to buy the ingredients. ' _She must have went through so much trouble just to make this for me..._ '

"I made a such a big entrance. But I couldn't protect my friend. How am I supposed to face her now?" Misono slaps his hand over his eyes and tears begin to fall. Lily looks at him in sympathy. "Lily I...I want to be more stronger." Misono breaks and he cries softly.

* * *

 **AN: I really have nothing important to say except Happy Thanksgiving!**


	15. Chapter 15

It has been a week since Tohru last saw Sakuya and already, things were different without him. Sakuya was rumored to have moved away a few days after he revealed to Tohru he was a vampire. Arisa, Hanajima and Tohru visited his house to see if Sakuya had moved but when they arrived, his house was empty as if he never lived there.

Tohru was heartbroken that Sakuya left everything - school and his friends - behind. Tohru wasn't sure if this was Sakuya's plan or if Tsubaki asked him to leave school, but in the end, Tohru missed Sakuya. She missed seeing him at school, she missed their walks home when she had a day off from school, she missed his laugh and his jokes, Tohru missed everything about Sakuya.

Kuro noticed this. As much as Tohru tried to hide it behind false smiles, she missed Sakuya. Tohru was like an open book, you could tell what she was feeling just by the expressions she showed when she thought no one was looking and Kuro has noticed. It pissed him off that she wouldn't admit it out loud. Everyone knew and she declines saying she was okay. She wasn't and Kuro has confronted her about this. Kuro didn't know much about her relationship with Sakuya except they have been friends since they were kids but he can tell Tohru treasured her friends deeply and losing one of them was taking a toll on her.

Kuro wasn't sure what to do to make Tohru feel better. He can't come up with anything that will ease her pain. Because he was stuck with her everyday of every hour, Kuro knew right off the bat that Tohru was like a ray of sunshine. When she smiles it was like she was genuinely smiling. Her cheerfulness was welcome and she treated everyone - whether that person be a vampire or not - equality. She befriended everyone and tried her best to be there for someone. In other words, Tohru was a saint so seeing her sad and secretly blaming herself for hurting Sakuya's trust nerved Kuro.

He wanted to cheer her up but how? It wasn't like he was a expert in this kind of stuff. He didn't comfort people because there wasn't any use of it. In his case, he just suffered through it and didn't deal with his problems. Tohru, she needed someone to talk to whether it be someone else or the one that's hurting her.

It was night and everyone in the Honda household had just finished dinner. "Tohru, its your turn to wash the dishes." Suki tells Tohru. Tohru nods and silently takes everyone's plates. Yuki and her two children notice Tohru's attitude the last week and honestly they were close to having enough of it.

Yuki rolls her eyes. "I don't know what's going on with you Tohru but it has to stop. Whatever it is thats bothering you, get over it."

"Yeah honestly you have better things to do than sulk around depressed for no reason." Makoto says. They hear a growl and look at Kuro who was lying on the chair.

Kuro was glaring at him with anger as he growled. Makoto glares back at him. "What is he angry about? Stupid cat."

'Stupid human.'

Kuro follows Tohru to the kitchen as she prepares to wash the dishes. She was done some time later and Kuro was left in her room while she showered. Tohru was done a few minutes later and she walks inside the room drying her hair with a blue towel. She sits down on the edge of the bed and silently continues to dry her hair.

Kuro watches her as he laid next to her. She was still frowning. Kuro hums and he transforms into a human. Tohru stops what she was doing and quizzically looks at him. "Kuro?"

"Tell me about him. Tell me about your...friend." Kuro tells her with his back faced to her. "About Sakuya?" he nods. "He's important to you isn't he? Well...what did you two do together? How did you guys meet?" he asks awkwardly.

Tohru looks at the floor. "I was the new girl in his class." She starts. "I just moved into a new neighborhood with my mom."

 _"Class, welcome our new student. Everyone, this is Tohru Honda and I want all of you to welcome her with open arms and be nice to her okay?" the teacher looked down at a six year old Tohru._

 _"Tohru, introduce yourself." Tohru nods and takes a step towards her new classroom. She bows in greeting. "Hello. My name is Tohru Honda. Its very nice to see you all. I hope we can be friends." a few kids laugh but it went unnoticed by Tohru._

 _"Alright. Thank you Tohru that was wonderful. Now, take a seat next to Watanuki okay? Sakuya, raise your hand so Tohru can see you." a hand at the way back raised up. Tohru walks to the boy named Sakuya. On her way, she heard soft whispers among her new classmates and none of them sounded pleasant. They were saying things like "poor new girl" and "she's going to be stuck with the weird kid". Tohru wasn't happy with the things they were saying. The boy Sakuya probably wasn't as bad as the other kids said he was. He probably was a nice boy who needed a friend._

 _Her mother did say to befriend anyone that needed a friend._

 _Tohru takes a seat besides Sakuya who didn't look at her. Once she took her seat, Tohru looked at him. "Hello." she speaks to him. "My names Tohru. I hope we can become friends." she says._

 _Sakuya looked at her and scoffs. "I rather be friends with a pig than with you."_

 _"U-uhh..."_

Tohru chuckles lightly. "It wasn't the best introduction." she says. "But...a lot of kids said he was always like that. They said he was mean and that it was a waste of time if I tried to befriend him but...I wanted to take that chance. He needed a friend and my mom always said to help those who need it." Tohru smiles a little and she laughs.

"There was this one time when I knew he was nice. We were playing a game and as usual, I wasn't picked."

 _"Aw! But she's so slow!" a boy shouted. "We can't have her in the team! She'll only slow us down!"_

 _"Nuh-uh! Fair and square you got tails."_

 _"But-!"_

 _Tohru watches back and fourth as the boys argued among themselves. It was P.E. and all of the kids were rounded up in teams. Tohru was the only one who hasn't been picked and no one can decide which team she should go. Tohru really didn't mind what team she ended up in._

 _"Hey." all eyes turned their attention to Sakuya who was standing behind Tohru. "She can be on my team." he says._

 _Tohru smiles in delight. "No. There has to be five people in a group. There can't be two!" the boy tells him._

 _"So? I'm not in a team and neither of you want her in your teams do you?" Sakuya asks them. "Then we can be a two person team." the kids eventually let them be a team. They lost since there were more kids in the other two teams but it didn't bother them._

 _Tohru didn't care if she lost or she won, all she cared was she had fun. Tohru looked at Sakuya who didn't say or do anything that they lost. He just stood there with his hands in his pocket._

 _"Sakuya-chan..." she was about to say but he interrupts her. "Next time run faster. Don't slow down."_

 _"Huh?" he looked at her. "I...had fun." he said. "Thanks."_

 _Tohru gladly smiles. "Thank you as well!"_

"It may not seem much but from there I knew I was right about Sakuya being nice. He was just shy to show it back then." Tohru looks at Kuro and thanks him by a smile.

"Thank you Kuro."

He looks at her. "For what?"

"For making me feel better. I'm still sad about Sakuya and I still miss him but, I guess talking about him made me feel a little better." Kuro turns his head away and scratches the side of his cheek. A faint blush appeared in his cheeks. "You were sad all the time and it was a pain." he tells her. "And its not like I wasn't any help. I just...I don't know what to do in these situations and it was pain thinking about it so-"

Kuro stops mid-through when he feels a warm embrace around his torso. He glances behind him wondering why Tohru was hugging him. Tohru had her eyes closed and her head was pressed to his back. She was blushing in embarrassment. She knew Kuro wasn't a fan of physical contact and he probably wasn't conformable with her hugging him right now but she wanted to thank him. She wasn't expecting Kuro to make her feel better but he did and she appreciated it.

"Thank you Kuro."

* * *

The next day, once school was let out, Tohru said goodbye to Arisa and Hanajima. They said their farewells and watched as Tohru headed off to the direction to work.

"Hey, does Tohru seem different to you?" Arisa said. "Yes. It seems she's gone back to her cheerful self again." Hanajima agrees. "I'm glad. Ever since Sakuya left, Tohru has been feeling down lately. I'm glad to see her slowly coming back to herself again."

Tohru smiles as she walked to work. Kuro was lying on her shoulder with a bored look. He glanced at Tohru and spots her smile. Ever since their talk two days ago, Tohru has slowly changed back to her usual self. In a way Kuro was relieved. But that didn't mean he still worried about her. Deep down she was still heartbroken about Sakuya but it didn't get to her like it did before. She was cheerful again and Kuro was glad (not that he would show it of course).

Today seemed quite busy today as the sidewalk was filled with people and Tohru was having a difficult time escorting herself through the crowd. As she made her way through the crowd, Tohru noticed a familiar bob of green hair standing a few feet from where she stood.

Tohru stopped walking instantly and her eyes widened in shock. It was Sakuya. Sakuya was standing before her and she was standing there like an idiot. Without thinking, she called out to Sakuya. "Sakuya! Sakuya its me!"

Sakuya was minding his own business that afternoon. He decided to take a breather and take a walk. He wanted to be alone and be away from Tsubaki and the others. A week since he last saw Tohru was proving to be a little difficult for Sakuya. First he wanted to apologize to Tohru for saying those things to her. Secondly, he wanted to let her know that for now on, they can't stay friends anymore and last but not least, he wanted to say a proper farewell to Tohru.

Those were his plans when he sees her again yet he was still hesitant to see her. There wasn't anything that would make him afraid to see Tohru but, the short brat probably had that his Servamps subclass to watch her so he or Tsubaki won't go near her.

Sakuya had just exited a store. He decided to go home with the others when he hears someone call his name.

"Sakuya! Sakuya its me!" he instantly stopped walking and he froze in his spot, his heart was beating and he slowly turned around hoping to himself it wasn't who he thought it was. But sure enough, it was. Tohru was a few feet from where he stood and she was waving her hand up for him to spot her. Sakuya glares when he sees her Servamp was there with her.

When Tohru spotted Sakuya, she starts running towards him. Sakuya runs away when Tohru started to run. "Sakuya wait!" she calls out. "No Tohru! You have to go! I can't see you anymore!"

"Why didn't you say goodbye!? How could you just leave us like if you weren't even here!?"

"Because I want everyone to forget me! Arisa, Hanajima, you - everyone has to forget I existed!"

"By leaving us without saying goodbye?!"

"You don't understand Tohru! I can't be near anyone! I almost tried to kill you! I killed your friend remember?!" Sakuya pushed his way through the crowd. A couple of people look at the two in confusion while some angrily looked at them.

Sakuya runs inside a building hoping to lose Tohru there. But she managed to keep up and follow him inside the building. 'Dammit! How did she get to be a fast runner?' he suddenly thought back to the day when they were kids. Tohru had always been a slow runner. When she usually tried to run, she would fall to the ground. She was clumsy like that. Sakuya always made it a joke that she couldn't catch up to him, but seeing her run this fast, made Sakuya realize that she isn't the girl he knew just a week ago.

Sakuya ran up the stairs and Tohru followed him up. "I'm your enemy don't you get it!?"

"No! Your my best friend Sakuya! I'm not going to leave you!" Tohru shouted. Sakuya almost stopped running. Almost is the key word here but he didn't let her words get to him. He was still mad at her for not trusting him, how is able to forgive her and most importantly trust her? As a matter of fact, why is she following him? Why is she declaring him her best friend when he literally forced her to kill him? Why does she still care about him even though he killed her friend?

"Just stay away from me!" he shouted before reaching to the roof. Tohru followed him outside and was stunned when she sees Sakuya was standing by the rails of the balcony. "Sakuya, get off from there!" Tohru tells him, worried that he might jump.

"I lied to to you Tohru. Why do you keep saying we're friends when all we have been doing since the beginning is lie to each other?!"

"Sakuya don't jump. Please. Think about what your doing. Just come back!" Sakuya walks on the pole. "No." he says. "I can't be with you, not anymore. I am not human. I'm different than everyone else at school. So different..." Sakuya falls back the rails and falls to the ground.

Tohru shrieks in horror when Sakuya let himself fall to the ground. In an instant she summons her broom and flies over to Sakuya who was dangerously close to the hit the ground. She reaches her hand out to Sakuya and grabs his jacket just in time before he hit the floor.

They fly in the air but Tohru was having a difficult time balancing herself while she carried Sakuya. "Tohru watch out!" Kuro shouted. The three scream and they pummel to the trees in the park. Tohru and Sakuya fall to the ground with a thud but managed to not receive any injuries.

Sakuya looks at Tohru. "What the hell Tohru? Are you an idiot? You could have fell with me." he rubs the side of his head, groaning in pain when his bottom hit the ground. Tohru sheepishly smiles. "I'm sorry. I actually thought I was getting a hang of it." she tells him.

Sakuya scoffs. Then, it slowly dissolves into a laugh. Tohru stares at Sakuya as he laughed for no reason. She smiled anyways, glad to hear his laugh again even though they almost could have died from that fall. But that Sakuya; he could find some things funny in a situation. This was one of them.

Suddenly, his laughs slowly dissolve into sobs. Sakuya clapped a hand over his eyes and tears stream down his face. "What are the chances to live like this?" he weeps. "But I think this is it you know? When I met Tsubaki, I was in such a bad place. He told me he'd come to me when the time was right and he was right. Tsubaki came back six years later like he promised. Tsubaki saved me. I can't betray him. If he tells me to kill, then I'll just have to do it."

He dropped his hand to the ground and looked at Tohru with tear stained eyes. "That is why we can't be friends anymore. I can't afford to be the monster you think I am."

"But your not!" Sakuya backs away when Tohru leans to him. "Sakuya I don't care if you're a human or a monster. Your my best friend and I care about you deeply. That's why I lied to you in the first place because I didn't want anything bad to happen to you." Tohru grabbed her hand and one of her eyes water. "I love you!"

Sakuya stared at her in shock. He wasn't expecting that. "Your dear to me which is why I had to lie. Sakuya I'm sorry that I hurt you and I don't expect you to forgive me either. I just want you to know that I still treasure our friendship deeply and that I love you. You've been for me for so long, you were there when my mother died. We have made so many memories together through the years and your just going to leave as if our friendship didn't **mean** anything to you?" Tohru sobs and she drops her head down. "I...I care about you Sakuya..." she wept.

Sakuya sits there still in surprise from Tohru's confession. How is he lucky to have a friend like Tohru? What made him deserve her friendship?

Sakuya pulls her close to his chest and wrapped his arm around her with his other hand on the back of her head. Tohru sniffed. "Tohru...please don't lie to me anymore. I really want to believe you. But...thank you." Tohru faces him and sees that he was smiling at her with his cheeks colored in light pink. "What you said, I really needed to hear that."

Tohru smiles back and he continues. "But right now I can't be with you. You understand right?" Tohru understandably nods. "I promise I will help you Sakuya. I'll fix this."

Sakuya faintly smiles and he rubbed the top of her head. Tohru giggles lightly and before she knew it, Sakuya was gone.

Tohru sits there in silence. There wasn't much to say. Sakuya was safe but, he was still under Tsubaki's care. Their on different teams - enemies but - Tohru wasn't going to betray Sakuya again. Tsubaki wasn't back as bad as she thought he would be. He helped Sakuya which he was dept for, but she couldn't allow Tsubaki to control Sakuya forever and have him do things like kill others. Her top priority was not only to protect her friends or family but to free Sakuya as well.

It is a tough task and it seemed far fetched but, it was the least she could do to save her friend. Tohru looked at the ground, the wind flying across her. 'Don't worry Sakuya. I will save you. Just wait a little longer.'

Hidden behind a tree, Kuro was sitting crossed legged on the floor, listening to everything that just happened.

* * *

I am a child of liars, born in a town of liars. One day when I was a kid, a new girl came to my class. That girl is Tohru and at first I didn't like her. It was a few weeks after my sisters death and two days after I met Tsubaki. I wanted to be left alone and a lot of kids did leave me alone. But Tohru was persistent to become my friend. At the time I had no idea why.

It was after school and I was walking alone home. I dreaded going home now that my parents are more selfish in the money they received. I wished I could walk to the park but knowing my parents, neither did the laundry today nor did the dishes.

While I walked,II hears a trash bin behind me fall. I stopped and turned around wondering what made the trash bin fall when I spot Tohru picking up the trash can. Noticing that I was looking at her, Tohru panics. She accidentally drops the trash can and laughs nervously with a drop of sweat on the side of her head.

I raised a eyebrow. "What are you doing?" I asked her curiously.

"Hello Sakuya. Sorry to bother you like this but I was wondering if you would like to wall home together." she suggested nervously.

"And why would I do that?"

"B-because I noticed for the past week, t-that you walk alone after school a lot a-and s-since we live in the same neighborhood-"

"You live in the same neighborhood with me?" ' _I know this girl is weird but I didn't think she was this weird if she knew where I lived_.'

"Y-yes but I only live three blocks down from where you live. You live in a apartment building correct?" I nodded. "Then, if you want, can we walk together to school?" Tohru asked.

"...Sure..."

Back then, it confused me why would she bother becoming friends with me. Why me out of all the kids in our class would she decide to be nice to me? Tohru, thank you for reaching out for me when I needed it. Thank you for being there when I was at my lowest. Thank you for becoming my friend.

* * *

 **AN: I want to clear something. Because Tohru said I love you to Sakuya doesn't mean she meant it in a romantic way. Tohru said I love you to Arisa in the manga and she meant it in a friendly way. There really are no romantic parings in this. At first - before I even started the story - I was going to have Tohru end up with Misono but because of the age difference I ended up scrapping that idea so I thought I'd have Tohru end up with Sakuya but I didn't have any room to add that besides the time I would dedicate to showing their friendship and I felt like I was forcing it if I added that so I thought 'why not have Tohru end up with Kuro?' and sometime before making chapter three I was really into the idea but then it hit me 'Why am I even adding a romance subplot in this? Why can't I just have Tohru befriend the character's and have that be the main focus rather than force Tohru into a relationship?" so yeah, no romance except MAYBE a hint but so far nothing except maybe Misono has a crush on Tohru but that won't go anywhere honestly.**


	16. Chapter 16

So how are you Tohru? Has anything happened since the last time you visited?"

Tohru shaked her head. "No. I've been working hard lately since I missed a lot of hours a couple of days so I'm making up for loss time." Misono nods and drinks his tea. "You haven't encountered Tsubaki or any of his Subclasses have you?"

Tohru shakes her head. "No I haven't made contact with either since two weeks ago. Is that a good thing?"

"No its not. If Tsubaki hasn't shown up that means he's forming a plan of some sorts." He explained to her. "Although what he's planning I have no idea." Misono shifted his attention to Lily. "Have any of the subclass reported anything Lily?"

Lily shakes his head. "Nothing as of yet. But I'll let you know once I have something." He tells him. "Good. Now Tohru, with that out of the way, I need to tell you that very soon I will be released from the hospital so I would like if you clear your schedule so we can come up with a plan."

"I would appreciate that Misono but I can't. I missed time off from work and I'm behind my chores. Not only that but I need to focus on school as well and that is really important for me."

"Tohru, when you signed a contract with Sloth, you knew the consequences if you involved yourself in this. School, work, they will only be in the way of your mission which is defeating Tsubaki before he hurts anyone else. I advise you focus more on what is important rather than something that is not." Tohru frowns. She couldn't quit on school and work. They're very important to her as much as this mission was important to her. She couldn't put work behind because she needed the money to pay for her tuition not to mention it would give her money whenever she decided to move out and find her own place. Most importantly, she couldn't quit school because she promised her mother she would finish school and get her diploma.

Tohru was determined to keep her promise and keep her job. She enjoyed school and her job so it would sadden her if she suddenly had to quit all of it because of her mission with Tsubaki. Lily noticed the look on Tohru's face and he quickly changed the subject, "Tohru dear, I almost forgot to mention that the soup you made was very delicious. Misano enjoyed every taste."

Tohru beams with happiness while Misano quickly splattered nonsense at Lily. "What are you doing Lily?! Why are you bringing that up now?!"

"Now now Misano don't be rude. I remember you telling me Tohru's soup was very delicious and that you wouldn't mind having more."

"Lily." Misano growled in irritation. He suddenly hears Tohru gasp in happiness. He looked at her. Tohru clapped her hands together with the biggest smile her face could muster. "Oh Misano, I'm so glad to hear you enjoyed it! That makes me so happy that you said it was delicious and that it was to your liking." she frowned. "Unfortunately however, I don't have the necessary ingredients to make the soup so I apologize. But I promise to make you more when I do have everything okay?"

Misano blushed. Why is she going through the trouble making him soup? Was she really that overwhelmed with happiness that he enjoyed her cooking? Although she is a good cook and she did put a lot of effort to make him food even though she didn't have all the ingredients. And he does like it when she smiles. It makes him happy that he's making another person happy.

Misato glanced away from Tohru. "Do whatever you wish. You don't have to put yourself through the trouble."

Tohru shock her head. "Its not at all. I enjoy cooking and it makes me happy someone enjoys it. If you want, I would like to make you other dishes of your favorite food."

"Sure if you want."

Tohru smiles while Kuro, who was sitting by the window in his cat form, rolled his eyes. Tohru stood up afterwards and says, "I have to leave now but I'll try to stop by tomorrow before I go to work "

"You don't have to see me every day you know. You can call me whenever you have the time."

"I-I know but I like visiting you. Seeing you heal slowly every day gives me comfort that your doing well." Misano stays quiet. After she said her goodbyes, Tohru left to work. When she left, Lily looks at Misano. "You seemed odd today. Whats the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just...thinking...thats all."

"She's just concerned for your health thats all."

"Well she should be more concerned for herself rather than concern for other people. Tsubaki is a much bigger threat now and she can't afford worrying about others. What she needs is to be focused. And if she isn't focused enough Tsubaki or his subclass will attack her again and who knows what could happen next."

Lily smiles in amusement. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you care a bit too much about Tohru. Tell me, am I detecting love?" Misano scoffed in ridiculousness. "Please. As if I have the time to fall in love. This isn't a shonen Lily. You don't suddenly throw in romance just because the plot demands for it. I have more things to think about than some silly crush."

Lily doesn't respond but he doesn't say anything about the forming blush on Misono's cheeks.

* * *

After Tohru returned home from work, she was about to walk to her room when Suki stopped her. "Hey Tohru, you have a letter." Tohru takes the letter from Yuki and looks at the letter in confusion. It had no address it was sent from except Tohru's name written in cursive.

"Did you see who sent it?" Tohru asked her. "No. It was just taped on the front door." Suki left leaving Tohru alone. Tohru walks to her room afterwards. She closed the door behind her and she sits her backpack on her bed. The zipper opens and Kuro comes out yawning.

He sits on the bed and wipes his eye with his paw. "What happened?" he asked.

"I got a letter but I don't know whose it from. It only has my name and some symbol on the back." Kuro opens his eyes and looked at the letter she mentioned. He glares unhappily at the letter. He turns into a human and snatches the letter from her hands. Tohru looks at Kuro questionably.

"Kuro?"

"Its just junk. I wouldn't worry about it."

"But what if its important?"

"It could be some stupid prank. Just drop it okay?"

Tohru didn't want to drop the subject of the letter. Why was Kuro reacting over a letter that could be important? It could hold some sort of information about Tsubaki. But Tohru decided to leave it until tomorrow. She was tired and she had to finish her homework. Tomorrow she'll have to talk to Kuro about the letter.

"Okay well stay here. I'm going to see if there are any leftovers okay?" Tohru smiles and leaves the room. When she was gone, Kuro clutches the letter in anger. ' _Why won't they just leave me alone?'_

* * *

 **AN: Not the best but the next chapter wil be better.**


	17. Chapter 17

Arisa lets out a sigh of exhaustion when the teacher announced it was lunch. Tohru looked at her friend in worry. "Uo-chan, is everything okay? You sound tired."

"I am." Arisa replied. "I didn't get a moment of sleep last night and I have a major headache today." she grumbled. "Agrh I'm so tired I could die!"

"If you were tired why did you come to school? You could have called yourself in and say you were sick." Hanajima explained to her. Arisa shock her head. "As much as I want to, I can't. I ain't missing any days because I didn't get any sleep."

"But Uo-chan what if you get sleep hydration? That is not good for your health and you can't risk that, especially since the finals are coming up!" Tohru explains to her worried.

"Don't worry Tohru its a one time thing aright? I have a bit of a pest living around my house but eventually I'm going to get rid of it soon so I can sleep like a baby again." Arisa winked at Tohru who wasn't fully convinced but decided to drop it.

They sat around Tohru's table and the three took out their lunch. Tohru took her lunch out from her backpack and layed the box in front of her. She was about to zip it up when Kuro popped his head out. Tohru gasped in surprise. "K-Kuro!" she stuttered in surprise.

Arisa looked at Tohru and seeing Kuro, she smiled in amusement. "Whose your little friend Tohru?" Tohru looked at Arisa. Blushing, she said, "Uo-chan...Hana-chan...this is Kuro. He's my cat."

Kuro jumped out of her bag and laid on the center of the table and rests. Hanajima hummed and scratched the back of his ear. A soft purr was heard from Kuro and he leaned his head closer to her finger. "He's cute." She commented.

"Yeah he is. Where you find him?" Arisa asked.

"I-in an alleyway on my way from school. My grandfather said I could keep him as along as I took care of him."

"And your aunt was okay with that?" Arisa asked in disbelief. Tohru nodded. "Y-yes but they weren't happy about it. B-but I think their slowly starting to like him living there." that wasn't the truth but Kuro didn't say anything to correct her. He was really liking the girls soft touch as she scratched the back of his ear. Ariss hummed. "What was he doing inside your backpack anyways? Pets aren't allowed you know."

"I know but its not like I take him to class or anything." which wasn't a total lie. Ever since she made the contract and after she found out she and Kuro couldn't be separated from a long distance, Tohru had Kuro wait for her outside so he wouldn't be cramped inside her backpack all day so mostly Kuro spent most of the school day hiding in a tree that was close to Tohru's classroom. She must have forgotten to drop him off at the tree by accident. "Do you take him to work?" Arisa asked.

Tohru nods while she tool a bite out of her rice. "Yes. But he waits for me outside." how was it so easy to tell her two best friends these lies? The more stories she made up only added to the pile of other lies she has said. She knows Misano told her she couldn't tell anyone her situation but she felt horrible lying to Arisa and Hanajima. It was already bad enough that she had to lie to Sakuya and look where that ended. ' _If I tell them whats going on, would Uo-chan and Hana believe me? Could Misano get mad if they know? *sigh* I don't know what to do. I hate lying to them but its only to protect them right? Mom what should I do?_ '

* * *

School ended and everyone was just leaving class. Tohru, Arisa and Hanajima just exited the school grounds and talking about their plans for the summer break that was closely approaching. "I think we should go camping." Arisa suggested. "Its been a while since we went out to the woods and I'm dying for some time away from home."

Tohru agreeably nods. "Thats a wonderful idea! We haven't been camping since mom..." Tohru immediately stopped herself from talking when she realized what she was going to say. Tohru glanced down at the ground and finishes saying, "Since mom took us last summer."

The three stayed quiet at the mention of Kyoya. No one has mentioned her death since the funereal and that was a year ago. To them, it was still unbelievable that someone like Kyoya was gone. Yes they have moved on knowing Kyoya wouldn't want them to be sad forever, but sometimes when you think about, it seemed unreal like you were living a dream only to find out its not. "I can't believe its already been a year." Arisa said in disbelief. "Its crazy how time flies when you least expect it to be."

"Yes it is." Hanajima agreed.

"Do you have any plans for next month?" Arisa asked Tohru who still had her head down. Tohru nods. "Yes. Grandpa is taking me to the cemetery with my aunt and cousins. If you like, you and Hana-chan can come along." Arisa smiles and rubs the top of her head. "We wouldn't miss it for the world Tohru. We'll definitely be there." Tohru smiles in thanks, grateful that her two best friends in the world will be there with her. However, she was disappointed that Sakuya wouldn't be there. But that hopeful side of her hoped that Sakuya would show up. Like Arisa and Hanajima, Sakuya also got along well with her mother and was also sad to hear the news when they found out she died.

Arisa's phone suddenly rings out of nowhere much to the annoyance of Arisa. "Argh what know?" she grumbled to herself. The three stop walking and Arisa takes out her phone. She answers it and speaks. "Hello?" Tohru and Hanajima hear a man frantically scream from the other line. "Hey no need to scream you idiot! Anyways what happened, why are you calling me?...huh? Again?!...How many times have I told you **not** to..." Arisa annoyingly groans and says, "Fine I'll be there in a while just **don't touch** anything until get there you understand me?" without saying a goodbye, Arisa hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Tohru asks in concern.

"Yeah theres just a problem I need to fix at work. Honestly that guy needs to put on a leash if he doesn't know when to sit still and stay in one place." Arisa sighed out and tells them afterwards, "Sorry guys but I have to go now. I'll see you guys tomorrow and we'll talk about the details okay?" with a goodbye, Arisa runs off leaving Tohru and Hanajima alone.

Alone in the sidewalk, Hanajima spoke saying, "I have to go too. Tonight is my turn to make dinner and I promised my mother and father I would help my grandmother. Tohru, would you like to join us?" She asked. Tohru declines with a shake of her head. "No thank you Hana-chan but I have to decline. I'll just go home and relax."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow than." Tohru nods and before she left, Hanajima said, "Be careful out there. Make sure to keep yourself safe." Tohru turns around to ask Hanajima what she meant but before she could, she was already gone. Tohru tilts her head in confusion wondering what Hanajima meant by what she said to be careful. Hanajima wouldn't have said that unless she had too and for that reason alone made Tohru wonder what she meant.

* * *

 **AN: Wow this is the first chapter where I actually put more focus on Arisa and Hanajima. That sucks because I really love these two but no fear! Arisa will play a much larger roll in this as well as Hanajima so they will be appearing more frequently just not for maybe two or three chapters later. So I hope you guys (those who are reading this) had a good Christmas and we are very close to the new year. Boy am I ready because this year has just been awful with everything that has happened in my personal life and outside of it so hopefully, HOPEFULLY, 2017 is better. And sorry for the late updates. This story, as I'm writing these chapters, have taken a different route than the show so everything that I have planned is just thrown out the window and its messing up the storyline and the things I planned so thats why I haven't updated in weeks. On a better note, I am planning a sequel for this fic. Now its nothing important just some chapters about the characters and their everyday lives so don't expect any action or anything like that. It'll be more slice of life than anything else so I'm pretty excited about that.**

 **Jeez this authors note is way longer than I wanted it to be. Oops :P**


	18. Chapter 18

After Hana said goodbye, Tohru made her way home. While she was walking down the steep sidewalk, she hears music playing in the distance. Tohru immediately smiles in delight and runs down the sidewalk with Kuro hanging from her shoulder. "Any reason why you're running?" Kuro asked her. Tohru nods. "Yes!"

Tohru runs across the street when she made it to bottom and took a right turn. The music she heard was getting close as she ran. Her smile grew when she spots tents set up and bright lights coming from the park. She stops by the stairs and awws in delight when she sees there was a festival going on. "Oh wow! A festival!" Tohru claps her hands together in delight as she witnessed the crowds of people enjoying the festival.

"I had no idea there was going to be one today! Kuro, why don't you and I - huh?" Tohru abruptly stopped when she turned around and found Kuro gone from her shoulder. She looked around from where she stood wondering where he had gone. "Kuro? Kuro where are you?" she hums to herself. "Hmm...I wonder where he ran off too." she mumbles to herself.

"What is it?" Tohru shrieked in surprise when Kuro appeared out of nowhere eating a dango. "Kuro there you are. Where did you run off too, I was worried."

"I was getting myself something to eat." he explained to her. He then offered her the other dango he had with him. "You want one?" Tohru looks down at the pink colored dango. She smiles and nods. "Yes, thank you Kuro." Tohru takes the dango from him and starts to eat it.

She hums in bliss once she ate the dango. "Wow its so good!" she explained. "I haven't had one in so long!" suddenly she thought of an idea. "Kuro, do you want to attend the festival for a while before we head home? We can walk around and if you're hungry, we can get something to eat. What do you say?"

Kuro hums but eventually agreed.

For the past hour, Tohru and Kuro walked around the festival looking at the games and listening to the music. They ate for a bit while they walked. While they spent their time there, Kuro watched as Tohru was enjoying herself. It was pleasant to see her smiling and laughing as if nothing was troubling her. With Tsubaki not interfering these past few weeks, it was refreshing to relax and have some fun. Kuro can't remember a time when he felt this relaxed without his past coming back to haunt him. Whats more, he wouldn't even bother attending a festival but when Tohru suggested they go, he didn't hesitate or even decline. Now here he is, in a festival, _enjoying_ himself with Tohru.

"Kuro!"

"Mhm?"

Tohru grabs his hand and points at a flyer. "There's going to be a firework show tonight!" she looks at him, her eyes gleaming like sapphires. "We should go see it!"

"...I guess..."

They walked to a bridge that lead to the festival. From there, they would be able to see the fireworks without a crowd of people surrounding them. Tohru was sitting on the floor while Kuro stood next to her drinking soda. While they waited for the fireworks to start, Tohru spoke. "I hope its not much trouble dragging you here."

"Not really."

"A-are you sure? I feel like I dragged you here."

"I didn't object to go anyways. And besides, its better being here rather than be stuck in a room with your aunt and cousins."

"O-oh..."

They stayed silent for a while, the music from the festival distinctly playing in the background. "Hey Tohru?" Kuro spoke.

"Yes?"

"What made you decide to come here? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Why I wanted to come here?" she repeated. Tohru looks down at her hands and hums. "Well you see...I used to come here all the time with my mom. We would dress up and play games and eat food, we had a lot of fun." Tohru laughs afterwards. "Mom always gushed about how cute I looked in my kimono. Last year, she bought this really cute kimono, it was pink and had these little flower designs printed all over it, it was really beautiful." as she described her mother, Kuro noticed a look of fondness on her face talked about her mom. In fact, whenever Tohru talked about her mother, she always had this look of love and longing. And if you looked closely, you can see sadness in her eyes.

"Excuse me, miss?" Tohru and Kuro look up and see a man, wearing a white suit, a black one sided mask with his white hair pulled back looking down at Tohru.

"Yes?"

"I hope I'm not intruding but can you help me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Oh thank you! See, I found this suitcase laying around." he laughs. "Someone must've forgotten it, haha! Anyways, I would take it myself but I'm in bit of a hurry so unfortunately I can't take it to the lost and found. I would gratefully appreciate it if you delivered it on my behalf."

Tohru nods. "Sure no problem."

"Wonderful! Thank you so much ma'am!" the man hands her the suitcase and before he leaves, tells her, "Ah, before I forget, be sure to take this before the fireworks begin." with a wave of his hand, the man leaves.

Once the man was out of sight, Tohru stands up. "I better hurry than if I want to make it back in time for the fireworks." she says to herself. Looking at Kuro, she asks him, "Do you want to come with me?"

"No you go ahead, I'll stay here."

"Okay. I'll be back then." she runs off the bridge afterwards.

Tohru walked through the crowd searching form the lost and found, but unfortunately she wasn't able to find it. 'That's odd. I would've sworn it was this way...' suddenly, Tohru bumps into someone's back. Tohru stops walking and rubs her nose. "Ow, that hurt."

"Oops. Sorry about that civilian." a deep, male voice apologized to her. Tohru stops rubbing her nose and looks up to see who she had bumped into. She immediately began to panic when she realized she was standing face to face with a college student. "I-I'm so sorry!" she said bowing rapidly. "I didn't see you there!"

The man waves a dismissed hand to Tohru. "No really its alright." he says. Tohru stops bowing and rubs the back of her head awkwardly. "Right." taking a good look of the man, Tohru noted how attractive he was. He had blonde hair with two hair clips on each side. He was tall and he wore white and blue clothes. With him, he has a black coffin over his shoulder. 'Wait a coffin?'

"Anyways, mind helping me out? I'm looking for a friend of mine but I can't find him."

"Sure. Actually, I'm on my way to the lost in found. If you come, you can call your friend from the intercom."

"Really? Hmm, thank you. You're big help." they turned to the direction where the lost and found was located and walked. On their way, Tohru glanced at the box the man was holding. She wondered why he was carrying it and what he was doing with it. 'Would he be bothered if I asked him? Although, it isn't my business why he has the coffin with him.'

"This friend of yours, can you tell me a little about him?" she asked instead.

"Well, he's a little odd. He's not from around here so it'd be easy to spot him. By the way, I never got your name."

"Right I'm sorry. My name is-" suddenly, a loud explosion was set of behind them somewhere in the back. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the direction where the explosion occured. "Wha-what was that!?" Tohru shouted.

"What happened?!" someone shouted.

"Someone said a bag exploded!"

"A bag?" Tohru thought to herself quietly. It slowly dawned to her that the bag they were talking about was the suitcase she was holding. Tohru yelped in panic realizing that in twenty seconds, the bomb inside the suitcase will set off and everyone surrounding her will be hurt. ' _What do I do? What should I do? Well first I have to stay calm and call Kuro. Then we have to dispose the bomb as quickly as possible. But how?_ '

"Hey..." Tohru looks up at the man. "Are you okay?" he asks in concern.

"Yes its just I have to something and quickly." Before he could stop her, Tohru runs through the crowed that have already began to scatter away from the festival. She makes it behind the bushes and tree's and in a urgent call, screams out, "Kuro!"

In an instant, Kuro appears in front of Tohru. "Kuro, we have to get rid of this suitcase and quick!"

"Want toget rid of it? Fine, the sky will do." he grabs Tohru and he flies them up in the sky with Tohru holding on to the suitcase. The man who was behind Tohru, watched in surprise when he sees Kuro. "Oh, so she's an Eve." he mumbles.

Mainwhile in the sky, just far enough from the ground, Tohru shouts, "Okay, throw it as hard as you can!" with a grunt, Kuro throws the case as hard as he can away from them. They watch as the case twirled around as it started to fall. "The suitcase is falling back to us! Are you sure this will work?!" she asks in uncertainty.

Kuro lands them in the bridge they were on moments ago. "Meh, this will be just fine." he says in his usual bored tone. "These situations always work out. The bag will explode in the air while we watch."

Somewhere not far from the events, Tsubaki was standing on top of a building watching the scene unfold. He laughed manically out loud once he saw the first bomb go off. "Now, now trouble world. Come out and play~"

Back on the bridge, Tohru and Kuro watched as the suitcase fell closer towards them. Tohru shrieked and closed her eyes tightly waiting for the loud boom of the bomb. But to her amazement and relief, the bomb was able to go off inside a certain black coffin. "Got it!" she heard a familiar deep voice. Tohru opens her eyes and she instantly smiles when she sees the man from earlier. He caught the bomb inside his coffin and afterwards, they hear a muffled boom.

Black smoke came ou from the coffin as the man sets it beside him. Tohru reads the letters written in white paint on the lid. "Come on by to White Water Hot Springs?" Tohru read outloud. "Hot springs?" she thought outloud in confusion. She looks at him and asks him, "Who are you?"

"My names Tetsu Sendagaya. You might know my family's resort." the man, Tetsu, tells her.

"Umm..."

"You...fool..." a weak tiny voice spoke out of nowhere. The coffin suddenly opens and coming out was a small black bat. "...Can't believe you blew up the coffin even though you knew I was in...side..." he falls on the floor with a light thud with smoke steaming off him.

"Hugh, you were in there the whole time? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Hugh?"

"Oh, long time no see." Kuro greets the bat named Hugh.

"You...know him?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah. This is the Servamp of Pride: Oldchild."

"A-a Servamp!?"

* * *

 **AN: I...finally...updated! Augh this past few weeks have been crazy. They weren't lying when they said being a senior was hard its HARD! II'm not to happy with this chapter since I sorta rushed into it but what can I say I haven't updated since what December? Yeah I think thats about right. But that doesn't give me the excuse that this chapter wasn't good. I can't believe I'm almost close to twenty chapters do you know how insane that is for me? I never make it past chapter 17 or 10 so this is great. Not that I'm abandoning this story, I do intend to finish it and make the sequel. Whew! Now, lets see how long chapter nineteen will take.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Okay Hugh, you had some of my blood. Have you recovered yet or do you need some more?"

Hugh scoffed as Tetsu opened the door of the coffin. "I'm fine of course. Don't mistake me for someone who is easily weak." Hugh walks out of the coffin completely healed much to Tohru's relief. When he fell unconscious back at the bridge, Tohru immediately started to panic, sprouting nonsense asking Tetsu if Hugh was okay. Thinking about it now wasn't the best way to introduce herself to Testu and Hugh.

"My name is Hugh the Dark Algernon Ⅲ and I am the mightiest of Servamps! The true form of Pride! Quake in fear before me!" Hugh shouted at the top of his lungs as he introduced himself to Tohru in a prideful tone.

Tohru clasped her hands together, her eyes shining with joy as she felt giddy to have finally meet one of Kuro's siblings. "Hello! My name is Tohru Honda. Its a pleasure to finally meet one of Kuro's family members Hugh-san."

"Don't give the pleasure of formality Tohru. You'll only satisfy him more." Kuro tells her.

Hugh held his out to Tohru. "No need for formalities Tohru. But if you wish you may use my full name to address me." he tells her.

"That's too long." Kuro complained.

"Yes, it has been a long time Sleepy Ash. While you were off lazing around, the world has fallen into chaos thanks to him."

"You mean Tsubaki?" Tohru asked.

"Precisely. And with the little bombing accident at the carnival, that was all set up by Tsubaki's men, no doubt about it."

Tohru suddenly thought of Sakuya and wondered if he had any part in the bomb. The thought of that made her feel sick to her stomach. "Are you sure though?" she asked anyways.

"Yes. I have more subclasses than any other Servamps because I want to be informed of the world. We were on high alert today because of certain information we had received earlier. I suggest we stay in contact so whenever either of us are in trouble we can help each other out. Its important that we work together and face Tsubaki."

Tohru nods in agreement, thinking the same thing. "Yes!"

Kuro turned his head away muttering, "This is such a pain."

Hugh looks at him and with caution tells them, "Be warned. Tsubaki isn't the only player here. There are other enemies we must watch over."

Tohru nods but wondered to herself what other enemies they will face besides Tsubaki. Are they dangerous like Tsubaki? Are they a much bigger threat than Tsubaki? Tohru bows in thanks to Hugh and tells him, "Thank you for the warning Hugh. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for anything suspicious." she stands up straight. "I'm happy that we have more allies in our group. We need all the help we can get so I appreciate your help."

"No need to thank me. Testu and I can handle things ourselves if anything goes wrong but your welcome anyways. Its better to work in groups rather than fight alone."

"O-oh y-you see...I rather not involve fighting into this. If anything, I want to resolve this differently than have anyone get hurt." she tells him.

Hugh raises an eyebrow. "You do understand we're trying to prevent a war from happening correct? I don't mean to be rash about this but there will come a day when you will have to fight. Words won't work for someone like Tsubaki so I suggest you look at the situation you're in realistically."

Tohru doesn't respond but she understood where Hugh was coming from. She knew how dangerous this whole ordeal is but the last thing she wanted was someone to get badly hurt or worse. There had to be another way to stop Tsubaki right?

* * *

After saying goodbye to Testu and Hugh, Tohru and Kuro walked home. Halfway through the walk, Kuro transformed into a cat and climbed inside Tohru's backpack. Tohru hurried herself to the apartment, worried that her aunt will be asking her questions as to why she was late. When she finally made it home, Tohru was just about to take out her keys when someone grabbed her backpack and forced it off her. Kuro was thrown away from Tohru and landed on the floot with a thud.

He transforms back into a human. He groans a little with his eyes closed when he hears Tohru scream in distress. He opens his eyes and sees that whoever had captured Tohru was gone as well as Tohru. "Tohru!?" he calls out.

He hears footsteps behind him and a clank of a gun. Than someone lands on top of his head and with a laugh, says, "Haha! Looks like I'm going to rake in some cash!"

* * *

Tohru moans in pain when she woke up. She rubs the side of head and winced in pain. "Ugh...where am I?" she mumbles to herself quietly. She gasps when she realized Kuro wasn't with her. "Kuro? Kuro where are you!?" she calls out in panic. But she was alone inside a four wall with multiple metal doors all labeled titled C3.

"Finally you're awake." a male voice spoke. Tohru turns around and sees a unfamiliar man wearing a lap coat sitting on a chair drinking from a cup. ' _Where did he come from?_ '' she wondered to herself. ' _I didn't even hear him come in. Who is he?_ "

"I apologize for the sudden visit but it was important that we get in touch with you and your Servamp as soon as possible." he takes a sip out of the cup. "Don't be alarmed Ms. Honda. We are your allie and we don't want to cause any problems with you."

"W-who...who are you? And where's Kuro?" She asked him.

"My name is Shuhei Tsuyuki and I am part of the C3 organization."

* * *

 **AN: ARGH! I'm hardly uupdating anything! Why is senior year hard :(**


	20. Chapter 20

Tohru blinks in confusion. "C3? I'm sorry but I don't know what that is."

"C3 is a neutral party between humans and vampires. Now, on to more important things, there is an important question I must ask of you. Will you work with us?" he asks not waiting for her response. "Will you help us face Tsubaki?" he takes another sip from his cup and patiently waits for Tohru's response.

"T-this is all so sudden..." she says placing a hand over her head.

"One ofC3's top priority's is to create harmony between vampires and humans." he explains to her. "To create peace. As you already aware, Tsubaki's existence is a threat to that mission. In order to succeed we need all the power we can get on our side. That's why we brought you here today, we would like your Servamp to work for us. You should ask him about our organization the next time you see him, he has worked for us one time."

That caught a surprise for Tohru. She wasn't expecting to hear that Kuro worked with C3 before. "Kuro knows you than?" she asked.

"We have the same goals Ms. Honda. There's no reason to refuse this partnership."

"Yes that's true. But I wouldn't want to make a decision behind Kuro's back. We're partners so it's important that I discuss this with him. Up until now I had no idea Kuro knew C3 and just a while ago I didn't know this organization existed until now so please, let me talk with Kuro first and than I will give you our answer."

Tsuyuki hums. "Very well. But its our responsibly to capture Tsubaki and take him off the streets. You see, he was once a Servamp C3 was using under our research. It was before I joined in however so I wasn't involved. I only read about it in the archives."

"Wait a minute, Tsubaki used to be a part of your organization?"

"I'll tell you the details once you agree to work for us. Again, there's no reason to say no."

"But..."

"Tsubaki has gotten out of control and we've taken too long to prepare an offense. We must band together and **break** Tsubaki and his subclasses. There is simply no other way Tohru."

Tohru stood there in silence, absorbing everything Tsuyuki had told her. Everything he told her surprised her like Kuro and Tsubaki being involved with C3 at some point before now. What was Kuro doing with C3? What did C3 do to Tsubaki? When Tsuyuki mentioned breaking Tsubaki and his Subclasses, Tohru widened her eyes when she pictured Sakuya locked in a cell, bruised and chained up in a chair.

"B-break t-them?" she whispered. "Like k-killing them, is that what you mean?"

Tsuyuki does not respond and instead takes a sip out of his cup again. When he didn't respond, Tohru understood and made up her mind from there. "If that's the case, than I can't help you." Tsuyuki looks at her. "One of his subclass is my friend! A-and I promised him I will help him any way that I can!"

"You're talking about Sakuya am I right?"

Tohru blinks in surprise. "Y-you know him?"

"Yes. In order to prepare our meeting today I looked through the information we have collected on you. You seem to have a special bond with this Sakuya boy don't you?" in a serious tone, Tsuyuki than says, "It's time to stop acting like a spoiled brat and be mature about this. Trust the adults and the good people working in C3 who are working to improve society. Your personal feelings have no business in this matter."

Tohru looks down at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes. She curled the ends of her skirt, shaking. Ever since she met Kuro and got herself involved with Tsubaki, eveyone has told her how to act and what to do. It never bothered her at first because she understood why they told her to think realistically about this.

But still, no matter how many times they've told her to act mature or to take the situation more serious, she still acts the same and she still holds on to that shred of hope that they could avoid everything without anyone getting killed. She knows she's foolish thinking that way and believing this fight couldn't be resolved with words, but in the end, all she can hope is there to be peace between humans and vampires.

Breaking Tsubaki isn't going to work and it will only add more flames to Tsubaki's hatred of man kind.

"People have always told me what to do ever since I became involved." She speaks. "I'm not an idiot, I know how serious this is. But what you are planning to do will only make things worse with Tsubaki and more than anything I want to prove Tsubaki humans aren't bad." She lifts her head up and with determination in her eyes says, "So for once I'm going to make my own decision! I will stop Tsubaki with the help of my new friends! I wil try my hardest to make things right with Tsubaki. And most importantly I will change Tsubaki's mind but in a different approach. I want to resolve this without fighting but I know that's impossible considering how badly Tsubaki wants to beat us. But I will try my hardest to give it my all."

After her big speech, Tsuyuki stays silent as he watched Tohru. Tohru nervously gulps wondering if she had gone to far with her words. "I see. I understand. You have every right to refuse so I can't argue with you there."

" _He...he didn't even try to convince me to help him. He's just letting me go like that?_ " She wondered in surprise. "S-so...I can leave than, I can go to Kuro now?" she asked.

"Yes, but first, there are a total of fifty-three doors and only one of them leads outside. Hurry, or you'll never see Sloth again."

Panic washed over Tohru in an instant.

* * *

Main while outside, in a dark empty neighborhood far from Tohru's house, Kuro was running away from three C3 agents that have been after him ever since Tohru was abducted. ' _This is such a pain!_ ' Kuro thought in annoyance. Suddenly a bolt of bright light was zapped towards him causing Kuro to lose his footing and fall against the wall. He jumped out of the way when a stack of sticks appeared out of the ground and staking around the area he had previously landed.

One of the agents landed on the sticks and said, "Oops! You're one slippery target aren't you cat?"

Another one of the agents appears and runs after Kuro who had already resumed to run. "Sorry Tsurugi!" He apologized to the first agent. "My cornets were a little off!"

"Its fine, you've been out of the field for a while. And you"ve gotten fat looking after that new baby of yours!" Tsurugi jokes with him. "Come on! I hardly even gained any weight!"

Tsurugi jumps off the sticks and slams his foot on the back of Kuro's head causing him to lose his footing and having another impact hit him. Tsurugi kicks Kuro on the face and sends him tumbling on the ground.

"Tsurugi!" another agent with a much rougher tone shouts. "Stop this useless chatter and focus!"

Tsurugi looks behind him, a grin on his face. "Haha! Sorry Yumi!" he apologized.

Yumi shakes head and focuses on Kuro afterwards. "We're going through a lot of trouble getting you Sloth. If you had just responded to the letter we sent you, none of this would've happened. Now come with us!"

"Ooh! Scary Yumi~!"

* * *

"What are they doing to Kuro? Where is he?" Tohru asked Tsuyuki.

"Your Servamp is currently with expert vampire hunters." he tells her. "The most talented C3 has. I'm positive they're giving Sloth exercise."

"V-vampire hunters?"

* * *

Kuro runs through an alleyway with Yumi and Tsurugi chasing after him. Yumi points his gun at Kuro and shoots with the bullet glazing Kuro's cheek. He winces in pain but continues to run. He can't afford to be caught when Tohru is in danger.

"Vampires have a different name for hunters. They call them The Mad Dogs of C3."

Without hesitation, Tohru runs to one of the doors and makes a run for it to find a way out of there. She needed to get outside and quick so she can save Kuro. _'Kuro...I have to get to him! I have to help him before I lose him too!_ '

Tohru takes a step to the right and runs straight down until she sees a door. She smiles in relief and she stretches her hand out to open the door. When she opens it, she sees bright light looming out of the door. ' _Finally!_ ' she screamed in her head.

But the moment was ruined and Tohru was disappointed when she found herself in the same room again. Tsuyuki looks up from his book he was reading and looks back down. "Welcome back Tohru. At this rate, it'll take you all day before you find your way out."

Tohru slumps her head down in disappointment seeing that finding her way to escape was not going to be easier than she thought. Although she should've figured something like this would happen. There was no way Tsuyuki was going to let her go that easily. He was far to smart for that.

Tsuyuki looks up from his book again and tells Tohru, "By the way Tohru, do you happen to know the maximum time between a Eve and Servamp?" Tohru looks up, wondering what he meant by maximum time. "If an Eve is separated from its Servamp for too long, they'll start to feel sick and eventually die from this separation." he informs her.

Tohru shouts in surprise. "What?! Why didn't Kuro tell meet this sooner?!"

"You only have two options here, Tohru. You can find your way out yourself or you can agree to work with us."

"I said it before and I'll say it again, I will not work with you!" Tohru runs out the door and to another one before opening it and running inside. _'Please hold on a little longer Kuro! I'll find my way out of here and come to you! It's time I save you for once!_ '

* * *

Kuro falls down on hill by a lake but quickly gets up on his feet and runs. Tsurugi lands behind him and says, "You're wasting your time trying to get way from us. I mean we do have your Eve under **our** care. We've got the upperhand right now."

' _Tohru..._ ' Kuro hurries his pace but was eventually stopped when Kurumamori traps him.

* * *

Back with Tsuyuki, Tohru had already gone through eight doors but none of them were close to leading her outside. Instead they all lead her back to where she started. She was tired and exhausted from the running she has done. At this rate, she was never getting out unless she agreed to work with C3. But she couldn't risk that. Sue couldn't work with people whose plans are to hurt Tsubaki and his subclass. ' _Mom, what I do?_ '

"Now than..." Tsuyuki spoke. "Are you ready to act like an adult and make a decision?"

' _There has to be another way out of here. If I continue to go through each of these doors, I'll just be losing time and I'll never make it to Kuro on time. There has to be another way for me to escape. But how?_ '

"You must realize your only option is to listen to us and join our cause. You don't have much of a choice." Than, as if a light bulb lit above her head, Tohru thought of a plan. She holds her hand out and summons her weapon. Tsuyuki jumps out of his seat wondering what Tohru was planning to do. "What on earth are you doing?!"

"Saving Kuro!" she replied. ' _Hope this works!_ ' Tohru closes her eyes and letting out a shaky breath, she lifts her broom above her head and starts to twirl around. At first, Tsuyuki was confused and he didn't understand what Tohru was trying to do before the wind started to pick up and a tornado started to form around Tohru.

Tsuyuki takes out his gun and points it at the tornado in case it came at him. But instead, the tornado crashed through the roof making a hole, leading a way out for Tohru to escape. When she was done making her escape, Tohru falls on her knees, feeling dizzy from the twirling she did.

While she regained her balance, Tsuyuki spoke to her. "Well, I guess you made yourself an exit. Fine than, go and rescue your Servamp but let me warn you; you trust that Servamp but you shouldn't he will only be your downfall. That **thing** is not your **friend**." Tohru finally maintains her balance while she listened to him.

"They're monsters." he continues. "And all they do is suck the lives out of people. **Every vampire should be broken**. Tsubaki is just the beginning."

Tohru slowly stands up and looks at him. "Is that what you think? Why do you want to break vampires? For the past month I've watched vampires and to be honest their not different from us. They sit around and eat chips like us. They feel sad and alone like we do. Some even cry while they feel regret. Some even want to be left alone. Not every vampire is out to cause danger to humans and some are not allies but friends as well." Tsuyuki looks at her in shock.

"I don't know the history C3 has between vampires and what you're trying to do, but I want to keep everyone from getting hurt, human **and** vampire."

Tsuyuki looks down. "Is that what you really think? Someone I know, he's father was **killed** by a vampire. Even after ten years, the pain hasn't gone away." he tightens hia grip on the gun but quickly lets it go. He shakes his head and says, "Just go. Leave."

At first, Tohru was hesitant to leave Tsuyuki alone but what was more important was to rescue Kuro. So, with one final glance, Tohru climbs on top of her broom and flies away.

* * *

Kuro was still trapped inside as all three of the C3 agents cornered him. As they made their way towards him, Kuro couldn't help but feel helpless at that moment. He felt like he was letting Tohru down because he was caught. He should have been more careful with her or kept his guard up. All this worrying was tiring for him. "I don't want to deal with this." he mumbles to himself.

Suddenly to his surprise, he hears Tohru call out to him. "KURO!" He looks up and to his shock he sees Tohru flying in the air riding her broom. She reached her hand out to him and when she was close, Kuro grabs it, successfully escaping from the agents.

Gone from the agents, Tohru hoists Kuro on the broom behind her. With Kuro sittint behind her, Tohru asks him, "Kuro are you alright, are you hurt?" she looks behind her and lets out a scream when she sees the cuts on his face and the blood trailing down his face. "Kuro you're bleeding! Oh no, I was too late! I knew something was going to happen!"

"Tohru its alright! I told you vampires heal faster than humans. They'll be gone in no time okay?" he reassured her. .

"O-oh. Right." she sheepishly answered. She turns away and focus on her flying. Her cheeks warm up and she suddenly felt like an idiot for worrying so much about his injuries. Although, it wasn't there first time she's felt worried about Kuro.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" she heard him behind her. Tohru shakes her head. "No. Nothing happened to me. They just wanted to talk to us."

"About what?"

"...I'll tell you when we get home..."

* * *

"Uotani-chan, can you take those empty boxes outside?" one of Arisa's co-workers ask her during closing hours. Arisa nods and picks up the stack of empty boxes. She walks behind the back of the store and puts the boxes next to the trash can. Once she was done, Arisa was about to walk back inside when someome said, "You're late you know."

Arisa sighed in annoyance once she heard **his** voice. She turns around and with a snarl says, "Hello, Lawless."

* * *

 **AN: At long last, I finally reach chapter 20! I feel awesome right now.**


	21. Chapter 21

After their escape, Tohru and Kuro returned home and much to their disappointment, Tohru's aunt was waiting for her by the door with a scolding frown, her piercing eyes staring at the young Eve and her cat. After a bit of scolding not to mention being grounded for a week, Tohru was sent to her room. Now alone, Tohru flopped on her bed exhausted from todays events. Kuro jumped on the bed and sat beside her, watching her as Tohru collected herself. "That old bat should really relax more often. Its not like you were out robbing a bank or anything." he says while he licked his paw. When he heard no response, Kuro looked at Tohru again and found her fast asleep. With everything that happened, it was no surprise Tohru would feel exhausted.

Alone and awake, Kuro jumped off Tohru's bed and he transformed back into his human self. Despite the chase he had with the C3 agents, Kuro was not tired. In fact, he something to take care of and that had to do within the letter he received. Kuro takes the envelope out of his pocket and stares at it. Its been decades since he's encountered the organization but somehow they managed to find him. Kuro wondered how they were able to locate him so easily and without him noticing. How were they able to find him not to mention find the address to Tohru's house?

' _Have they been keeping an eye on me all these years?_ ' he wondered to himself. Scoffing, Kuro crumbles the envelope into a small ball and tosses it into the trash bin. Kuro felt relieved to finally get rid of the letter but he still felt uneasy about the situation. What did they tell Tohru? Did they want something from her?

Well, no matter. He was going to make sure they wouldn't encounter them for as along as he was Tohru's Servamp.

* * *

Todays into that week passed and so far, C3 had made no effort to try and contact Tohru again. After their encounter, Tohru called Misono and Tetsu and informed them about her unexpected meeting with C3. She wanted to warn them and their Servamps to be careful in case C3 tries to contact them. They took her advise and when the weekend rolled by, they reported that they have not encountered C3.

With C3 out of the way, Tohru spent most of her time making plans for the anniversary of her mothers funeral. Tohru silently sat by her table, writing a list down of food she was planning to bring for the small picnic she, Arisa and Hanajima planned. While she did that, Kuro was laying on bed eating a bag of potato chips Tohru had bought for him. They were quiet that afternoon but it was comforting since this seemed to be the only time they've actually relaxed in a while. For Kuro, he was glad he was able to do nothing but sit down and finally find some peace without anything or anyone disturbing him. He needed to savor the moment now before it can be taken away from him.

Some time rolled by before Tohru's phone rang. Putting her pencil down, Tohru answered. "Hello, this is Tohru."

"Hello Tohru! This is Snowlily speaking."

"Oh Lily, hello! It's been a while since we've talked. How are you?"

"I'm doing wonderful, thank you for asking."

"Is there a reason why you called me? Is everything going okay? Did C3 contact you? Is Misono alright?"

Lily chuckles. "No, everything is alright. I'm calling to inform you that Misono will be released Monday afternoon and I was wondering if you and Kuro will come. I understand if you can't."

Tohru smiled at the request Lily had asked her. She eagerly nodded, happy to finally see Misono again. "Yes I would love to do that! We'll definitely see you and Misono tomorrow when he gets out."

"Good. We'll see you than." after saying their farewells, Tohru hung up and lets out a deep sigh. Tomorrow was her night off from work and she had no school on Monday so that gave her enough time to spend time with Misono and Lily. It's been a while since she saw them. With everything going on with school not to mention her meeting with C3 and her grounded, Tohru rarely had time to visit Misono. Sure she called him a couple of times on the phone just to hear how he was doing but calling that person was different than actually seeing them in person. She hoped Misono understands why she rarely visited.

"What did he want?" Kuro asked while he ate the last remaining pieces of the chips.

"Misono is being released on Monday and Lily wabted to ask if we can visit him when he gets out. I told him yes, is...is that alright with you?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Not really my place to decide. Its your choice anyways." he tells her between chewing. Tohru hums a response and goes back to her list. ' _I wonder if I should bring Misono beef udon?_ ' she thought in wonder. ' _It's been a while since I made it. The first time I gave it to him, he was asleep if I remember correctly. This time I'll give it to him in person and we can enjoy it together. Maybe even Testu and Hugh can have some!_ '

Kuro glanced at Tohru when he heard giggles. He raised a eyebrow, wondering why she was laughing to herself but decided to ignore it. It's been some time since she's laughed so this was good.

* * *

The next day, Tohru sheepishly walked into the living room where her aunt was sitting Watching TV. She gulped nervously as she swallowed her nerves down. She has to ask him for permission since she wasn't grounded anymore but she was worried her aunt will refuse her to leave. Misono was set to leave the hospital in an hour and she wanted to get there before he left. But what if her aunt refused?

Tohru felt a slight tug on her pants and she looks down. Kuro waa clawing at herpants, trying to catch her attention when he noticed the nervous look on her face. When he caught her attention, he whispered, "Go and ask her. You're not grounded anymore so there's nothing to stop you." Well, he was true. There was nothing in the way to prevent her aunt from refusing her to leave. So, with one final release of air, Tohru walks to the living room.

"Yuki-chan?"

Yuki looked behind her and scowled when she looked at her. "What is it that you want Tohru?" she asked bitterly. Tohru gulped. Why is she feeling nervous all of a sudden? Sure her aunt could be a little terrifying, Tohru wasn't **this** afraid of her.

"I...I was wondering if I could go out and meet my friend somewhere. It's uhh...its sorta important."

Yuki raised an eye, observing Tohru to see if there was something suspicious about meeting this _friend_. "And where exactly are you meeting your friend?" she asked.

"T-the park." she answered.

Yuki hums. She turns her attention to the TV and says, "Be back before dinner. I'm making dinner tonight."

"A-actually Yuki-chan...I'm going to eat dinner with my friend so..."

"Do what you want. Just be home before your bedtime."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want your father to drive you home? He does have time you know." Lily asked Misono as they walked to the exit/entrance of the hospital.

" needs rest anyways since he's worked a lot. I thought it would be better if we walked home for a little bit."

"Mmm. If you say so."

When they walked out of the exit, Misono was shocked to hear Tohru's voice calling his name. Standing in front of the entrance was Tohru and a human Kuro. Tohru was waving happily at Misono while she smiled. It took a moment for Misono to register his thoughts before he said, "Tohru, what are you doing here?!"

She stopped waving and she confusingly blinked at Misono's reaction. Looking at Lily, she asked him, "Doesn't Misono know I was coming?"

"Clearly not. Lily, when did you plan this! Why didn't you tell me Tohru was going to come?!" Misono asked him angrily. Lily laughed as Misono started to bang his fists on his arm.

"What? You don't like my surprise!?"

"I would have liked a little warning you know!?"

Tohru and Kuro stood there as they watched the scene before them. Tohru silently giggled while Kuro rolled his eyes and turned his attention somewhere else. When Misono finally settled down, he turns his attention to Tohru, still slightly angry at Lily. "So what is it that you planned to do today?" he asked her.

"There is one place I would like to go."

"Lead the way than."

* * *

 **AN: Chapters where nothing happens are my favorite because this is where my imagination can run free and I won't have to worry about adding fight scenes.**


End file.
